Elementalmente Problemático
by Chiyo Asakura
Summary: Un mundo de elementos,y sin mas, yo Syaoran Lee busco a la novia perfecta, me rebaje hasta dar volantes solicitando novia, pero en realidad evito a la que conquisto mi corazón, porque esta loca y es demasiado... cómica... sep, perfecta vida la mia...
1. Chapter 1

Nombre: "Elementalmente Problemático"

Anime: Sakura Card Captors y 5elementos

Clasificación: Parody, Adventure, romance

Sinopsis: Soy un rebelde sin causa, problemático y muy inteligente. Busco chica para compartir mis hazañas, pero la que me gusta me ignora. Y lo peor de todo… Es que es un elemental de agua, cizañuda, distraída y sobre todo payasa, si… le gusta hacer reír a la gente.

"**Elementalmente Problemático"**

Capítulo I: "Busco Novia"

**Increíblemente me había rebajado a poner letreros de: "Busco Novia" si estas interesada en conocer a un bombo sote como yo, (bueno mi ego es grande) esta es la noticia:**

**Busco Novia**

Entre los 15 y 17 años

Delgada

Atrevida

Rebelde sin causa

Que sea lista y que sea bonita (vale, puedo perdonar fealdad…menti)

Y que sea elemental fuego

**Sip, busco una flameante chica habilidosa, extrovertida y por consiguiente hermosa. Pero bueno no todo se puede en la vida… y dudo mucho que encuentre algo así, si encuentran o ustedes son así, por favor llamen al 555-555565, y con gusto les contestaré.**

**Si… (suspiro) hace unos días lo puse por todo el instituto, mi mejor amigo, payaso, extrovertido y estúpidamente irritante al volverse mi conciencia… si… Eriol. Charlaba con el en este momento de locura.**

-¿y… has recibido llamada de alguna chica? –me preguntó Eriol

-ja, tú qué crees –dije distraído

-a ver, déjame adivinar –dijo con su tono irónico –unas… 3

-¿Cómo adivinaste? –le dije

-tu cara me lo dice todo –dijo riendo -¿y cuál elegiste?

-¡¿Qué? –dije incrédulo –creo que te hubieras reído de ello

-¿tan mal estaban?

-no tienes idea –dije mientras reía

-cuéntame todo

-pareces vieja del mercado

-y tu un papanatas conquistador

-ya –lo vi con ojos asesinos –mejor oye que no estoy para repetirlo

**Si me preguntan, esta es la famosa ciudad de Tomoeda, vivo aquí desde los 10 años, en este mundo, todo tienen un poder elemental, y hay tantas clases que se queda corta la lista. Pero a mi solo me interesan:**

**1. Que sea del tipo fuego y sus variantes, como luz, magma etc.**

**2. ¡Que sean hermosas y con mucha materia gris! (si, yo sé que pido dos glorias juntas)**

**3. ¡Que sean alegres, rebeldes y por consiguiente, sarcásticas!**

**Si, ya sé que me dirán "Syaoran Lee, tu quieres a una mujer hecha a imagen y semejanza tuya" y "si sigues así, tu corazón te va a dar una buena lección por ello jajaja" eso me dijo mis hermanas y mi madre. Y si me preguntan… eso pasó… **

**Bueno, si ustedes, hermosas damas, son lo que busco, llamen y verán que se divertirán, por cierto, mi joven amigo, también busca novia, solo que es menos exigente jeje.**

**-XD-XD**

**Hola a todos!**

**Después de haber terminado con "30 días para conquistar" me sumo a la tarea de otro loco fic, jojojo. Si me preguntan, estoy retomando de dos en dos, o en uno en uno, o como sea, todas las ideas que tenía escritas en mi compu (y que por cierto las tengo en cd para que no se me pierdan) ya que la verdad es que me dan pena dejarlas abandonadas tanto tiempo, les aseguro que por lo menos, la de menor tiempo lleva ya 3 años tirada, jojo. ¿Por qué sé? porque siempre que comienzo, les pongo fecha en la cual arme toda la trama (sip, creo toda la trama y la resumo en media hoja, luego lo traslado, le coloco lo esencial y luego lo dejo tirado) pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado este corto cap y que me sigan como hicieron con "30 días para conquistar" esta estará llena de momentos… que se reirán y disfrutarán. Pobre Syaoran ¿de quien se habrá enamorado?, aunque este Syaoran es un "poquito arrogante" ¿no creen?. Esperen el siguiente cap XD**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo en todos mis fics XD ese es el combustible para que escriba más rápido las locuras que vuelven a renacer XD**

**Hasta la vista… mis queridos lectores (al estilo james bond.. eso creo XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(n/a): Nota de autor**

**-**no es lo que crees - : diálogos del personaje

-"y eso que no sabe" –pensamientos de los personajes

**Bla blando : narración de Syaoran**

**n/n : sonrojo **

**Disclaimer: Ni Sakura Card Captor ni 5 elementos me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados para hacer esta alocada historia. Todo se los debo a mis lectores, XD**

"**Elementalmente Problemático"**

Capítulo II: "Un Recuerdo Doloroso…. Estúpido y Problemático"

**Como siempre, me cercioraba de pegar de nuevo mis carteles… dirán ¿de nuevo? Jaja la directora de mi escuela los quitó todos, pero no me rendiré, deseo encontrar a la mujer que realmente quiero… diran, ¿mujer? Sep, quiero algo serio… muy en serio.**

**Eriol se tomó la molestia de reproducirlos de nuevo, los pegamos ahora en la noche, espero que las chicas se vuelvan locas de tener una cita conmigo.**

**Explicaré con detalle este mundo… aquí todos poseemos diferentes poderes elementales, es decir, cada quien nace con un elemento distinto. En mi caso soy del tipo fuego, Eriol del tipo luz, hay tipo planta, espectro, papel, virus, agua, luz, sombra, hasta el elemento mierda o caca… sep, no bromeo. En esta escuela nos enseñan sobre idiomas, matematicas, física, ect,. Pero también como combatir con nuestro elemento y usarlo adecuadamente.**

**Nos llaman elementales por lo mismo…. Bueno si no queda aclarada sus dudas, mis lindas princesas, pueden llamarme en los números de los volantes (sonrisa seductora).**

**Bien, hoy comencé de nuevo con los carteles….bla bla bla…. Y ahora es hora de entrar…**

**Ni bien entré cuando un grupo de niñas se me abalanzaron con carteles encima… todas preguntando si realmente era verdad, yo les contesté que si. Eriol llegó y las ordenó en fila, me ayudó a programar las citas y todo…. Que cansado ser aclamado jajaja**

**-**algún dia sufrirás por tu arrogancia, amigo –dijo Eriol sonriendo

-¿de que te quejas? Tu estas haciendo lo mismo –le dije burlándome

-esta vez no –me dijo suspirando –quiero conquistar a una chica en especial….

-¡ja te enamoraste? –le dije

-¡no te burles! –dijo Eriol evitando sonrojarse –simplemente….. hay alguien que me gusta –

-no me digas que… -dije incrédulo

-si, la chica mas linda del salón…. Digo, olvídate lo que te dije –exclamó Eriol tirándome una libreta con las citas –ahí esta todo, así que si la sigues en orden, no tendrás problemas

-gracias amigo, por cierto, me das saludos a Daidoulli jejee –dije burlándome

-¡¿Cómo supiste? –exclamó Eriol

-te le quedas viendo desde primer grado, ¿ves? Te llevo controladito tres años –dije riendo

-tu deberías de hacer lo mismo –dijo Eriol molestando –esa chica te vendría bien –

-no me lo recuerdes –dije haciendo cara de molestía

-a ver…. Recuérdame lo que paso jajaja –rió Eriol

-sii, búrlate si quieres –dije con ironía

**Se preguntarán de quien diablos estamos hablando, pues…. Verán, en esta escuela o en muchas, la rivalidad entre elementos es muy alta, mas si son fuego vrs agua, nos odiamos por ser elementos contrarios, con otros elementos no pasa igual, pero esos dos….. es problemático muchas veces. Y volviendo al principio, todo empezó el primer año que entré aquí.**

_**Flash Back**_

**Llegué a esta escuela "Escuela Elemental Tomoeda", ya llevaba varios días aquí, cuando vi a una chica de cabellos cafés cortos, tez blanca, sus ojos verdes alegres, una sonrisa de diosa y un cuerpo…. Mmm… emm lo siento, muy bonito. Llevaba un vestido largo, azul, con moña atrás, y una sombrilla en su espalda, como si fuese una espada, llevaba guantes azules y una cinta en el pelo azul. Ese día, yo llevaba un pantalón negro, una camisa roja y unos tenis, mis guantes rojos y una pulsera con el símbolo de fuego. Me impactó tanto que fui a saludarla, ella inició muy amigable.**

**-**mucho gusto en conocerte, Lee –dijo ella sonriendo

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunté, me tenia algo embobado

-me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, pero me puedes decir Sakura –

-tu me puedes decir Syaoran –dije sonriendo

**Total que estuvimos platicando alegres, como era mi antigua escuela, su vida en esta escuela, hasta que llegó el tema prohibido…. Bueno, es que la verdad no me había dado cuenta, asi que le pregunté para que era la sombrilla.**

**-**con ella puedo convocar el agua y dirigir los ataques, ¿Qué elemento eres? –me preguntó

**Ohh rayos! Elemental del agua…. Estaba jodido, pero de alguna manera no me importaba mucho, asi que le contesté sin mostrar un poco de molestia por ser de elemento agua.**

**-**soy elemental de fuego –sonreí

-ahh –contestó Sakura –eres genial, no como otros que he conocido –

-¿te han tratado mal? –pregunté curioso

-puede decirse que si –dijo Sakura tranquila –entonces…. ¿podríamos ser amigos?

-claro –exclame contento -¿no importa que sea un elemental de fuego?

-claro que no, somos diferentes, pero no marcianos jajaja –rió con su chiste

-eso me deja contento –dije sinceramente

-me alegro –dijo ella sonriendo como un ángel…ahhhhh (n/a: suspiro de enamorado)

**Y asi pasamos un par de meses, hasta que tocó la clase de combate elemental. Todo iba muy bien y cada vez me gustaba mas esa chica…. Exceptuando cuando me mojaba y no podía secar mi ropa con fuego… era algo molesto pero bueno.**

-soy Dino (1), su maestro de combate y elemental de papel, hoy como cada año, todos los alumnos combatirán entre sí, hasta que quede uno, jajaja sangre, quiero ver sangre jajaja –dijo dino,

**El profesor tenia pelo blanco, ojos grises y una tez un poco color canela, pero era loco y malvado como la leche descompuesta…. Jodido profesor de…disculpen, a veces no me controlo. Para este tiempo, ya conocía a Eriol, mi mejor amigo y confidente. Pero esa será otra historia que les contaré luego. Sakura tenia una amiga algo extraña, se llama Tomollo Daidoulli, era elemental sombra y llevaba una cinta en sus ojos, manejaba una filosofía extraña, decía que lo que se veía con los ojos era mundano, y lo que se podía percibir con todos los demás sentidos, era la verdadera esencia. Podían algunos decir que no miraba, pero era mas veloz, mejores reflejos que cualquiera de nosotros que ve. Iba vestida con un pantalón algo bombacho hasta las rodillas, unas botas hasta las rodillas de color negro ambos, una blusa amarilla que le lucia sus curvas… si Eriol oyese mis comentarios, me mataría en este mismo instante, como he dicho algunas veces:**

**-"puede ser que me guste alguien, pero por eso no dejaré de admirar otras curvas jejee"**

**Se que suena algo pervertido, pero asi soy, jajajaja. Sigamos, su cabello lo usaba suelto, y usaba guantes negros. Su cabello era negro….aunque a veces se le veía morado… mmm, pero relucía aunque llevara esa cinta que cubría sus ojos….. sigamos antes de que me tachen de tonto. **

**Total que todos nos enfrentamos, terminamos hechos girones, ya que el premio era una semana sin tareas ajajaja, al final, solo quedamos Sakura y yo. La verdad…. Tragué saliva, enfrentarme a mi linda chica…digo a mi amiga, no era cosa fácil, aparte no la quería herir.**

**-**si vas a pelear –aclaró Sakura –no pienses que somos amigos, quiero que des todo, que sea una verdadera lucha –

-pero… -dije

-nada, o te olvidas que somos amigos –dijo ella seriamente

**Diablos! Mi linda chica…digo mi amiga esta loca, bueno, y ahí empezamos la pelea.**

**Mis manos se prendieron en llamas, asi convoco el fuego. Ella se quitó la sombrilla de la espalda y la giró alrededor suyo, convocando agua que giraba alrededor de ella. Me lancé hacia ella lanzando puñetazos, solo consumían el agua, ella se movió veloz y me pegó con la sombrilla, lanzándome contra la pared. Me levanté y le lancé bolas de fuego, ella las evadió con chorros de agua, nos pegamos puñetazos mutuamente, le lancé una patada y la tiré al suelo, ella se levantó y me lanzó la sombrilla asi extendida, haciendo un corte en mi brazo y en mi mejilla, me agarré la mejilla.**

**-**¡¿estás loca? ¡me quieres volar la cabeza! –exclamé furioso

-te dije que iba en serio –exclamó Sakura

-¡¿Por qué diablos todos los elemento agua son unos estúpidos? –exclame

**Si…. Metí la pata y bien metida.**

-racista de elementos, y pensé que eras mi amigo –exclamó Sakura furiosa

-no es eso… espera –me intenté excusar

**Rayos! Ella me apaleó con toda su furia, era muy rápida, la había golpeado varias veces, pero al final me dejó tirado y con un dolor horrible. Todos celebraban la victoria de Sakura, luego se regresó y usó su arma mortal: Un sombrillazo en donde ustedes saben, chicas lindas…. **

**-**el que juega con fuego…. ¡patada en medio! –exclamó Tomoyo siguiendo a su amiga

-uy amigo –dijo Eriol –tus partes nobles si que sufrieron jajaaja

-no te burles –dije levantándome –que estúpido soy

-ya me di cuenta jajaa –dijo Eriol

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

**Desde entonces…. Me odia por completo, y cada vez que me mira me ignora… es una presumida, cizañuda, tonta…hermosa, sonrisa de diosa… la que iba a ser mi chica ideal….sakura kinomoto….**

**Rayos, ¿Por qué no me habré callado la bocota?**

**Eriol se me quedó viendo…. Creo que me quede ido pensando en el pasado.**

**-**¿por el comentario de aquella vez? –preguntó Eriol riendo

-no me lo recuerdes –dije

-bueno, algún día te perdonara –dijo Eriol

-han pasado casi tres años, ¿crees eso realmente? –dije incrédulo

-no, pero tengo que animarte jajaja –dijo Eriol

**Estoy perdido, bueno, ahora voy con mi primera cita, espero que me vaya bien, asi podré olvidar a la loca que me pateo como toro… si que estoy en problemas.**

Ki-kirikíiiiiiiii-nota elemental-

(1): Dino es un personaje de "5 elementos" un manga de fan, hecho por jesus García, de ahí viene la trama elemental, bueno, la idea de los elementos de los personajes, si quieren leer este disparatado manga, pueden verlo en www. Jesulink .com solo quítenle los espacios y verán que se moriran de risa con ese manga XD.

**XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD**

**Hola a todos!**

**Uhh Syaoran si que metió la pata….mmmm…. Sakurita es mero violenta, pero esperemos que las cosas se arreglen… o será peor? No dejen de leer esta loca historia, llena de cosas….. que espero que les agrade y se diviertan n_n**

**Guau! Gracias a todos los que me escribieron, no me imaginaba que llegarían tantos comentarios XDXD, me hicieron tan feliz, jajaja, siempre dejen sus coments, no importa que sean criticas o felicitaciones, todo vale, asi se en que estoy mal y voy corrigiendo para que disfruten esta loca historia. Gracias también a los que leen y se pasan un ratito leyendo esta historia n_n**

**Ahora si, a contestar los rr. XD**

**Nisicrita: Creo que Syaoran ya dio la razón…uhh sakurita es una buena pareja…. Pero…mmm espera el siguiente episodio XD, y con lo de los elementales aire…mmmm y lo que propones, lo verás en los prox cap, gracias por tu rr y espero que te guste este capitulo n_n**

**Kalem-li: chico! Hace años que no platicamos jajaja, espero que te haya gustado este cap y gracias por tu lindo rr XD**

**darkami95: gracias por tu lindo comentario, espero que te haya gustado este XD**

**Cherry Baudelaire: jajaja sip, pobrecito, mas en el recuerdo no? Jajaja espero que te haya aclarado la duda en este cap, sino me dices n_n gracias por tu comentario, y que te haya gustado este cap. **

**Pechochale17: gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra mucho que te interesara la historia y que te hiciera reir un ratito, espero que te haya gustado este cap, y que sigas en cada cap esta loca historia.**

**Ayame2009: jajajaj ahora vez porque esta urgido jajaja,y sip con lo que dijiste de Syaoran jajaja, pobre, y sip, la parejita de Syao y Saku siempre, jaja, ya la veras en el proxi capi, y sip, habrá Eriol y tomoyo, XD, espero que te haya gustado el cap n_n**

**sunako-koike: gracias por tu comentario XD**

**lfanycka: gracias! Por tus animos, espero que te guste este cap XD**

**TsUbaSaResErVoiiR: gracias por tu comentario n_n espero que te haya gustado este cap**

**cainat06: jajajaja espera a ver los otros jajajaja XD gracias por tu comentario XDp**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz y espero verlos en el siguiente cap, jajaja una sorpresa terrible aguarda jajajaja XD**

**Hasta la vista…. Mis lectores (pose se james bond****)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(n/a): Nota de autor**

**-**no es lo que crees - : diálogos del personaje

-"y eso que no sabe" –pensamientos de los personajes

**Bla blando : narración de Syaoran **

**n/n : sonrojo **

**Disclaimer: Ni Sakura Card Captor ni 5 elementos me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados para hacer esta alocada historia. Todo se los debo a mis lectores, XD**

"**Elementalmente Problemático"**

Capítulo III: "Encontronazo con la Realidad"

**¿Qué puedo decir hoy? Si…. Que una chica me había robado el corazón y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo…o ¿si?**

**Se preguntarán si esa chica linda….. adorada…con cuerpo matador y seduc…. Digo, hermoso cuerpo y una mirada que me derrite es….. malvada?….. no**

**Ella es una chica dulce, siempre atenta y muy risueña, ahhhhh (suspiro de enamorado), muy calmada para su animo, pero también muy impulsiva…. Como si tuviera luz y oscuridad al mismo tiempo. **

**Lo que mas me duele es cuando pasa a la par mia y me voltea la cara con asco…. Como si me machucara o me pisoteara como si fuese cucaracha….. que doloroso…..**

**Pero he de olvidarme de eso, ahora estoy en clases y espero con paciencia la hora de la salida para verme con mi primera cita… entusiasmado… no, pero tengo que echarle ganas….**

**Me rendí con Sakura hace mucho…. ¡mentiras! Ni a mi mismo puedo engañarme…. Pero mi corazón no ha desistido, asi que pienso darle un tiro a mi corazón… que cruel es la vida.**

**Mientras pienso en tanta bobada, el profesor de defensa básica me mira exasperado… rayos! Tendré problemas…**

**-**joven Li, pase a explicar la defensa de muro de agua –dijo el profesor

**Genial… ahora me quiere meter más en problemas con mi bella… con Sakura…**

**-** ¿y porque un idiota de fuego tendría que explicar eso? –dijo Sakura levantándose

-cierto, pasen a otro –exclamó otro compañero

**Genial…. Se los dije…. **

**-**¡silencio todos! –dijo el profesor –Joven Li, proceda –

-la defensa del agua es del tipo nivel 1, crea un muro de agua constante que proteje al que la creo, haciendo que reboten los ataques –dije

-muy bien, siéntese –dijo el profesor

**Me senté suspirando, Sakura me veía con ojos de advertencia… los de fuego tenemos mala fama ya que en el pasado, eran los mas arrogantes y engreídos de todos. Y ahora porque ellos (o nosotros) tienen el control de todo el país, es cierto, hay de muchos elementos, pero los de fuego son mas…. Uhh la veo por detrás y vuelvo a suspirar en silencio…. Triste… espero que algún dia me perdone… **

**Y asi pase las clases….. hasta que sonó el timbre de la retirada suprema de las clases… genial! Mi primera cita espera…**

**Llegué a la salida y ya me esperaba ella… revisé la agenda y sus datos:**

_Nombre: Sabrina Sintieri_

_Edad: 15_

_Elemento: rayo_

**Era una chica de cabellos rojizos, largos hasta la cintura, suelto y una cinta con un moño a un lado de su cabeza, sus ojos eran negros, su tez era blanca, tenia unos pechos… enormes, con el uniforme lucía, su falda coqueta que se movia al compás del viento…. Ohh una muy linda chica…. Pero aun asi no me emocionaba… fingí una sonrisa y me dirigí a ella, quien me sonrió dulcemente de vuelta.**

**-**¿A dónde quieres que vayamos? –le pregunté luego de saludarla

-si quieres comamos unos helados –me dijo Sabrina

-ok, entonces vamos –dije sonriendo

**Nos encaminamos hacia la heladería del parque, apenas note que alguien me miraba de cerca…**

**Pasamos una tarde tranquila, pero sin besos, era una mujer atractiva… pero con poco cerebro… ¡descartada! Me despedí de ella y me encamine al bosque, pensativo… como siempre lo hacía por las tardes… ¿a llorar mis desgracias? No, solo a pensar, siempre me quedaba en la orilla del precipicio, viendo las otras montañas bien pobladas de árboles, abajo había un riachuelo. **

**Luego me levanté suspirando…. Y me puse a practicar un poco de artes marciales, cuando a lo lejos oí una pelea y vi que desde el cielo se ponía gris, y de la nada esquivé un ataque de agua, me quedé viendo por dos segundos de donde provenía, corrí en dirección del ataque.**

**Al llegar, vi que era mi linda princesa quien peleaba contra cuatro de la escuela rival, era un elemental rayo, uno de fuego, uno de hielo y otro de planta…. ¡¿Cómo se atreven siquiera a retarla?**

**Mi hermosa princesa estaba teniendo dificultades para defenderse, y eso que ella es muy buena, de la nada me metí a la pelea, sorprendiéndola.**

**-**¡Lee! –exclamó ella

**TT TT me llamó por mi apellido…. Eso fue muy cruel…**

**-**¿Quiénes son estos tipos? –dije evadiendo un par de ataques

-son unos idiotas como tu que me molestan todos los días –dijo Sakura

**TT TT ¿para ella soy una basura? Eso fue aun más cruel….**

-corrijo –dijo Sakura –tu eres un tonto, pero ellos son idiotas –dijo Sakura levantando unos látigos de agua que salían de sus manos

**TT TT ….. ¿cree que con eso me va a hacer sentir mejor? …. Que cruel es mi princesa….**

**-**¡¿Por qué te metes en esta pelea, vago? –dijo el de elemento rayo

-no les han educado a respetar a una dama? Ahh cierto, ustedes son unas bestias, asi que no hay diferencia –me burlé

**TT TT … nota para mañana: buscar un libro de burlas para no decir estu****pideces enfrente de mi musa… digo Sakura**

**-**¡partámosle la cara a este niñito engreído! –dijo el de elemento fuego

-luego nos quedaremos con la chica para "jugar" un rato –dijo el de elemento planta de forma algo lujuriosa

**Ok….. òó esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso… ¡los mato!**

**-**¡nadie toca a mi linda Sakura! –exclamé con ira -¡katotsu! ¡level 2! –exclamé

**Noté que Sakura se había colorado por lo que dije…. Ups! Se me salió….. n_nº**

**Al momento de exclamar mi ataque, el fuego rodeó mis puños y me lancé contra el primero, que era elemental planta (¿no saben que contra un elemental de fuego la planta pierde?) , le di puñetazos hasta dejarlo rostizado e inconsciente. Luego vi al elemental de rayo, quien me electrizó varias veces, pero eso no detuvo mi ira, lo golpee de la misma forma, aunque este tenia mas resistencia.**

**-**¡electro shock! ¡level 2! –exclamó el elemental rayo

**El rayo no iba para mi sino para Sakura, me crucé a tiempo, electrocutando todo mi cuerpo, quedé en el suelo.**

**-**¡Syaoran! –exclamó ella asustada

*o* **¿mi princesa se preocupa por mi?...**

**-**¡déjenos en paz! –exclamó Sakura

**De la nada empezó a soplar un viento muy fuerte, que se combinó con su agua, juntó sus manos y luego las colocó en posición de aleteo.**** ¿aire..? ¡¿AIRE?**

**-**¡salems anquientu! –exclamó

**Los ataques de los otros elementales se anularon por completo, moviendo sus manos y girando sobre si misma, se creó un tornado de látigos de aire y agua, que los golpeaban sin piedad. Los rayos se filtraban a través del agua (como el agua conduce electricidad) pero se desviaban hacia las puntas de los múltiples látigos, dándoles de lleno a sus otros compañeros, luego de un par de minutos…. Los dejó tirados en el suelo, los lanzó fuera de ese lugar, sin que cayeran al precipicio claro. Yo solo me quedé viéndola… embobado… y electrizado claro… tengo que entrenar de veras…**

**-**¿estás bien? –dijo sentándose frente a mi

-s…iii no te preocupes –dije sentándome nervioso por tenerla frente a mi

-bien –dijo Sakura y se levantó

**Empezó a caminar, me levanté a trompicones y le tomé de la mano.**

**-**espera –dije agachando el rostro

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo Sakura volviendo a su frialdad

**TT TT ¿Por qué es tan cruel?...**

-perdóname, de veras, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte yo… -

-lo se –dijo ella sin verme –pero por el comentario no estoy enojada, sino porque no luchaste en serio conmigo –

**Me quedé mudo un momento por lo que me dijo, levanté la mirada.**

-no quería lastimarte, eres mi amiga y te quiero mucho, no podía hacerlo –dije triste

-a pesar de todo lo que te dije e hice… ¿aun me consideras tu amiga? –dijo ella viéndome

**Asentí dándole una sonrisa febril. **

**-**esta bien –dijo ella sonriéndome alegre -¿me perdonarías? –

-no tengo nada que perdonarte, Sakura –dije evitando sonreír como un estúpido de la felicidad que sentía

-empecemos de nuevo –dijo ella alegre –pero con una condición –

-la que sea –dije contento

-que entremos a la liga de los elementales y si nos toca pelear juntos, tendrás que pelear en serio ¿de acuerdo? –

**TT TT que extrema es mi linda Sakura… pero cualquier condición aceptará su príncipe.**

**-**es un trato –dije dándole la mano

-bien, es un trato –dijo ella abrazándome

**Esto no puede estar pasando… *o* me abrazó y soy feliz… muy feliz…**

**Vale la pena seguir viviendo… si señor!**

**XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD**

**Hola!**

**Ok… Sakurita la agarró de buenas, pero será que lo perdonó… o … solo estará jugando con el? ¿Qué dicen ustedes? ¿fue bueno que se reunieran? ¿seguirán peleando? **

**mmm…. Y que paso que sus ataques fueron de dos elementos, Syaoran ni se dio cuenta por andar embobado con su amada Sakura… al final todo resultó de maravilla para el, pero hay que esperar a la liga para ver si su temperamento vuelve de nuevo muajajaja**

**La liga Syaoran nos lo explicará después… supongo o el profesor.**

**Gracias a todos los que me escribieron, me pusieron en alertas, en favoritos y simplemente leían… gracias a todos ustedes es que mi inspiración volvió… jojojo esperen a ver lo que l4es tengo preparado, ya hay un acercamiento mas de Saku/syao, esperemos que sigan y que al final el amor gane entre esos dos… sin embargo… muajajajaja**

**Nah.. eran broma, mejor esperen al próximo capítulo, que espero terminar ya pronto, no me tardare tanto como con este.**

**Gracias a: **

**Carolina Kinomoto, Princesa Sakura, Eviita Cullen, Serena92, moonlight-Li, Nisicrita, Cainat06, ayame2009, nessie black 10.**

**Disculpen que no les pueda contestar con decencia, pero me tienen aquí atada las tareas, en el proximo cap prometo contestarles bien n_n**

**Bueno, sin mas me despido.**

**Hasta la vista… hoe, bye n_n**


	4. Chapter 4

**(n/a): Nota de autor**

**-**no es lo que crees - : diálogos del personaje

-"y eso que no sabe" –pensamientos de los personajes

**Bla blando : narración de Syaoran **

**n/n : sonrojo **

**Disclaimer: Ni Sakura Card Captor ni 5 elementos me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados para hacer esta alocada historia. Todo se los debo a mis lectores, XD**

"**Elementalmente Problemático"**

**Capítulo IV: "****El Comienzo de la Oscuridad"**

**Y el día anterior... por si no lo mencione… fue viernes. Los sábados no vamos a la escuela y lo de siempre: me quedo en casa suspirando… aunque hoy… suspiro de felicidad pura. **

**Si, el amor me vuelve idiota y ¿Qué? Soy feliz así, aun recuerdo las palabras de mi bella Sakura, revoloteando en mi mente, estoy descansando en el sillón, acostado completamente, sonriendo como tonto… como un tonto enamorado.**

**Se preguntarán cual será mi siguiente paso… pues por ahora las cosas me las tomaré calmadas, no quiero arruinar lo que acaba de suceder, además que quiero conquistarla poco a poco y volverme a ganar su confianza…. Eso me recuerda….**

**¡Que no he entrenado! …. Genial, y encima estoy fuera de forma… no tanto pero si, necesito ejercitar este hermoso cuerpo… si, soy vanidoso y que.**

**Al final de cuentas… lo que importa ahora es mi princesa. Pero por ahora solo quiero pensar en su sonrisa, en su rostro, su enérgica existencia… sus curvas.. mmmm**

**Din don!**

**¡Rayos! ¡¿Quién interrumpe mi sueño? Me levanto con desgana y voy a abrir, cuando abro la puerta, veo que es mi amigo: Eriol**

**-**¿Por qué te apareces tan temprano? –le pregunté mientras el entraba presuroso

-mira, no tengo mucho tiempo y necesito que me ayudes –dijo el rápidamente

-¿y en que? –dije algo preocupado

-ayúdame a conquistar a Tomoyo –dijo Eriol suplicante

-¿era eso? –dije viéndolo incrédulo

-¿te parece una nada? –dijo Eriol

-no es eso, me sorprende que me pidas eso –dije sinceramente

-¿entonces? –dijo Eriol

-te ayudare, sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo –dije

-muchas gracias –dijo Eriol

**Al final, terminamos hablando de cómo podría conquistarla, llegando las dos de la tarde… que rápido se pasa el tiempo sin pensar en mi princesa. **

**-**oye… esa sonrisa… ¿te enamoro la niña elemental rayo? –dijo Eriol incrédulo

-estás loco, es una descerebrada y… -dije todo acelerado

-woo… espera… no puedes pedir que sean físicas nucleares, son mujeres por Dios Syaoran, ¿Qué quieres? Que sean nerds, que se graduaron a los 8 años y que apenas su vida social sea sus libros de matemáticas y español –dijo Eriol reganándome

-esta bien ya entendí, pero el problema es que era tan superficial… la desgraciada aparentó otra cosa –dije con malicia

-wooo… otra vez, no trates asi a la jovencita –dijo Eriol –simplemente di que no te agrado –

-esta bien, no me agrado –dije viendo al suelo

-ahora si –dijo Eriol –dime que es lo que te tiene contento –

-¿Cómo….? –dije sorprendido

-suspiraste dos veces, sonreíste como estúpido una vez y de la nada borraste tu sonrisa cuando te mencione a la chica rayo –dijo Eriol

-¿algo mas Sherlock Homes? –dije burlándome

-te contentaste con Sakura ¿verdad? –dijo Eriol

**Eriol… eres un fastidio en ciertas ocasiones, pero era tan observador como ese detective… mmm nada se le escapa. Terminé contándole lo que había pasado con lujo de detalles, el solo me miraba con un interés extraño. Al final se quedó callado y sonrió con complicidad.**

**-**mira –dijo alzando su dedo para que escuchara con atención –Sakura es una persona muy linda, y muy tranquila, y si te ha perdonado es porque te quiere, pero no sabemos que grado de cariño, asi que ¡no metas la pata de nuevo! –exclamó la última frase

-¡esta bien! –exclamé –además, ¡quiero conquistarla! Y lo haré despacio para ganarme su cariño y su confianza de nuevo, y lograr que ella me ame –dije con orgullo

-aja… conociéndote no tardarás en pelearte con ella jajajaja –dijo Eriol

**Le pegué un coscorrón, botándolo de la silla. Luego casi me tiraba un rayo… pero se arrepintió y se sentó de nuevo.**

**-**lo que me trae con duda es porque atacaron a Sakura –dijo Eriol

-a mi también me tiene con duda eso…. –dije quedándome callado de sopetón

**De la nada recordé los ataques elementales de mi hermosa y dulce princesa. ¿Dos elementos?... ¡¿Quién rayos posee dos elementos?**

**-**¿en que piensas Syaoran? –preguntó Eriol

**Simple, no le he contado de los ataques de mi princesa… hasta ahora cai en cuenta… **

**-**nada, mañana empezaremos el plan para que conquistes a tu doncella –dije burlonamente

-esta bien, nos vemos al rato, tengo que traerte una tarta que preparó mi madre para ti –dijo Eriol antes de retirarse

-dile gracias de mi parte –dije sonriendo

**Cuando cerró la puerta, mi sonrisa se desvaneció… eso me recordó que pronto será el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre….**

**Mi madre murió hace tres años, aun así detesto cuando viene esa fecha… verla morir fue lo peor que me paso…. A ella la asesinaron a sangre fía… mientras intentaba defenderme… **

**Solo falta 3 días para llegar al día en que me quitaron a mi dulce madre…. Ahora vivo solo y mis hermanas son las que se ocupan de darme lo que necesito… aunque… … nada.**

**Subo a mi cuarto, me cambio la piyama… ehh si, andaba en piyama… mi hermosa princesa me deja en la luna mucho tiempo… n_n''' , me pongo un pans negro, unos tenis negros, una playera cómoda y subo hasta la azotea, para comenzar a practicar, primero caliento los músculos para no sufrir lesiones.**

**En eso estaba cuando de la nada me cae un rayo a mi lado, de un brinco me alejé. Dos tipos aparecieron dándose golpes, el primero tenía una cabellera abundante, parada hacia arriba y de color rubio, llevaba guantes negros, su ropa era de la escuela, el segundo sujeto era un hombre de unos 28 años, cabello negro largo, amarrado a una coleta, una gabardina negra larga, un pantalón azul y unas botas cortas. Los dos se pegaban con fiereza, cuando vi, reconocí al chico de cabellos rubios.**

**-**¿pero si es… ¿ -dije ante mi asombro

-¡ahhhh! –exclamó el al caer a mi lado

-¿estas bien? –le pregunté mientras lo levantaba

-asi que si lo conoces –dijo el tipo de gabardina –ya me extrañaba que no supieras, mocoso impertinente –

-¿de que hablas? –dijo el chico rubio –es el patético… auch! –dijo mientras le propinaba un golpe en la cabeza

-¡el patético eres tu! –me defendí –además…. ¡¿Qué rayos haces en mi casa? –

-pues de visita….. ¡no estas viendo que me atacan! –exclamó el rubio

-aja… coincidencia que te atacaran aquí –dije con sarcasmo

-increible… eres un completo tonto niño –le dijo el de gabardina al rubio

-¿ves? Hasta el se da cuenta –dije burlándome

-pero hasta aquí la charla señores –dijo el de gabardina

**Movió sus manos y de la nada salieron varias flechas de color negro, que las lanzó directamente hacia nosotros… Saltamos hacia atrás, las flechas dieron en el suelo, desvaneciéndose.**

**-**¿oscuridad? –dije sin creerme… estaba en serios problemas

-veo que te diste cuenta, joven Syaoran –dijo el de gabardina –me presentare, soy Artelios, elemental de la oscuridad –

-eso ya me di cuenta –dije enojado -¿Por qué rayos nos atacas?

-¡_akurate nielus_ level 3! –exclamó Artelios, el de gabardina

**De la nada salieron varias sombras del suelo, que se conviertieron en humanos… sin rostro. Los dos nos colocamos en posición de combate. Mis puños se rodearon de fuego, el del chico rubio… ¿hielo? Ok…. Me había imaginado otra cosa… pensaba que era del tipo rayo.. ok, esto se va a poner feo…**

**-**¡ataquen! –exclamó Artelios

-¡_excarmatio! _Level 1 –exclamé

**Me lancé contra dos sombras, golpeándolas con mi puño de fuego, el fuego se adueño de las sombras… pero no les hacía nada… estoy en problemas.**

**-**¡_crietus alensus! _Level 2! –exclamó el chico rubio

**Lanzó estacas de hielo hacia las sombras, evaporándolas al instante… ok… ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?**

**-**¡llena tus ataques de energía positiva! –exclamó el chico rubio

**Y yo que pensaba que era estúpido….**

**-**¡_koetzu! _Level 2 –exclamé

**Lancé una llamarada de fuego, haciendo lo que me había dicho el chico rubio… al instante se disolvieron las sombras, aproveché y ataqué a Artelios, quie fue lanzado hasta atrás. El chico se me acercó contento.**

**-**bien hecho –dijo el chico –por cierto, soy Zerkus… pero mejor dime zerk –dijo contento

-hola, si ya te conocía –dije

-¿en serio? –dijo Zerk sorprendido

-eres el primo de Eriol –dije –y el es mi amigo

-ahhhhh ya me acordé de ti- dijo Zerk -¿fue para navidad?

-exacto –dije

-niños impertinentes –dijo Artelios levantándose -¡me las pagarán!

**Agitó sus manos y su cuerpo fue cubierto por una neblina espesa… todo se oscureció ya que la neblina se expandió por todo el lugar. Los dos tragamos saliva… esto iba a ser doloroso.**

**-**fue un gusto conocerte –dijo Zerk convocando hielo

-no digas tonterías –dije mientras encendía mis puños

**En medio de la nula visibilidad, nos golpeó duro con sus puños, patadas, que apenas podíamos esquivar, bloqueaba todo lo que podía… pero era como si tuviera 20 brazos y todos atacaran por 100….. de la nada, nos metieron una golpiza… Zerk cayó al suelo inconsciente. Ok… esto ya es muy malo. Atacaba en todas direcciones…. No sabía que hacer entre tanta niebla oscura… esperen… ¿niebla?**

**Me recordé del ataque de mi princesa…. Vamos Syaoran, ¡concéntrate! … remolino y látigos…. Remolino… eso es! A pesar de estar recibiendo los golpes, moví mis manos en varias posiciones.**

**-**¡_Kainto, remolino de fuego… ¡arde alrededor de mi! ¡Level 3!_-exclamé

**De mi cuerpo salió en espiral el fuego con energía positiva… diran ¿no es la misma energía normal? Y Zerk no se refería a eso, sino la intención de luz que se puede dar a la energía… como cuando alguien cura con energía, esa va cargada de buenos sentimientos, ese sería el ejemplo, además… es la única forma en la que se puede enfrentar a un elemental oscuridad… ok… vuelvo a mi relato.**

**La espiral de fuego empezó a disipar la niebla oscura…. Rayos.. eso fue cansado. Y el ataque modificado fue idea de mi tia… otra cosa que contare luego. **

**Artelios estaba sorprendido, con una mano disipó mi fuego al instante… ¿Qué rayos es este sujeto? **

**-**jeje, no podrás contra mi –dijo Artelios

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –exclamé

-tendrás que averiguarlo tu solo –dijo Artelios levantando su mano

-ohh ohh –dije

-_¡ajens traukes! _Level 2! –exclamó Artelios

**Del mismo cielo empezaron a llover agujas que cayeron con velocidad, cubrí a Zerk, recibiendo el daño por completo…. ¡maldito masoquista! Las agujas me rasguñaron y cortaron por varios minutos. Ni mi fuego pudo detenerlas todas. El se acercó hacia mi, yo lo vi con desprecio…. **

**-**el golpe final…. Adiós, niños jeje –dijo con sorna Artelios

-¡no te dejaré! –exclamó alguien

**De la nada, apareció una tormenta, donde cayeron rayos por todos lados, dando de lleno a Artelios… sorprendiéndolo… luego se retiró… esfumándose en el mismo lugar.**

-Syaoran… Syaoran –dijo Eriol corriendo hacia mi

-estoy bien –dije –Zerk no está muy bien que digamos –

-¿Zerk? –dijo Eriol sorprendido

**Me levanté y Eriol sostuvo a Zerk, lo cargó y bajó hacia la sala de mi casa, yo lo seguí cansado… ¡no puede entrenar uno sin que pase algo extraño! A la mitad de la escalera, Eriol me ayudó a llegar a la sala, me sentó en un sillón y empezó a llamar.**

**-**ok… muchas gracias –dijo colgando –ya viene el doctor, el hospital no es una opción, esta muy lejos –dijo Eriol preocupado

-deberías de llevarlo de todos modos –dije

-¿Cómo es que terminaron luchando asi? –dijo Eriol

-ni yo lo sé –dije –de la nada los dos aparecieron y… total peleamos –

-¡pero era un elemental de oscuridad! –exclamó Eriol aun mas asustado

-¡si me di cuenta! –exclamé enojado -¡nos iba a matar! ¡¿Qué querías? ¿Qué no pelearamos?

-ca…lma –dijo Zerk despertando

-¿Cómo te sientes? –dijo Eriol

-pateado jajaja –dijo Zerk haciendo una mueca de dolor por reir

-ya que estas despierto ¿Por qué rayos nos quería matar? –dije

-no lo sé, lleva días queriéndome matar –dijo Zerk cerrando de nuevo los ojos –y vine a platicar con mi primo, pero de la nada se me apareció –

-¿estas seguro que no sabes sus razones? –inquirió Eriol

-muy… seguro –dijo Zerk

**La verdad… estaba cansado y no tenia ganas de pensar… aunque… creo que Zerk miente.. asi que estaré mas al pendiente. Me levanté del sillón y me dirigí a mi cuarto.. pero Eriol me detuvo.**

**-**espera a que el doctor te revise –dijo con severidad

-no tengo nada –dije caminando

**De la nada me pegó una manada en la espalda… ¡demonios! ¡sherlock Homes otra vez! Lancé una maldición al sentir el dolor punzante de las heridas… El solo sonrió triunfante. **

**-XD-XD**

**-**muy bien jovencitos, aquí les dejo las recetas y cambiese vendajes todos los días, esas heridas pueden infectarse, descansen –dijo el doctor

-¿ves? Solo era cansancio –dije

-si como no –dijo pegándome de nuevo –jeje ves? Eres un idiota Syaoran –

**Simplemente hice una mueca por el dolor… **

**-**¡¿quieres dejar de hacer eso? –exclamé

-lo siento, no me pude resistir jeje –dijo Eriol bromeando

**Luego de todo…. Eriol se llevó a su primo en la espalda… por cierto, su primo tiene 12 años… prometiendo que vendría a verme en un rato… ni que se preocupe, yo me ire a dormir… ¡estúpido psicópata oscuro!**

**Me recuesto en el sillón, y empiezo a cerrar los ojos, pensando en mi linda….**

**¡din don!**

**¡Quien toca a mi puerta! Exclamó el lobo.. digo exclamé en mi mente cansado. Me levanté y abrí la puerta, al abrirla vi que era Sakura….. ¿Sakura?**

**-**etto…. –dijo Sakura

**De la impresión le cerré la puerta en la cara… ¡si sere! ¡Syaoran Lee eres un idiota! … Abrí de nuevo, ella tenia una expresión de molestia… que se le quitó al verme…. ¿y eso?**

**-**¿Qué te pasó? –dijo ella preocupada

**Es cierto, hasta en la cara me hizo rasguños el imbécil ese… y tenia un par de curitas en la cara por lo mismo. Dejé que entrara a mi casa y la inste a que se sentara… ok, estoy cansado… pero no se lo hago notar a mi bella princesa, le llevo un poco de te y luego me siento con ella.**

**-**¿me vas a contestar? –dijo ella dejando de lado el te, para revisarme las heridas

-¿tengo opción? –le pregunté jugando

-no lo creo –dijo jalándome la mejilla como si fuese mi mamá

**Al final de conté lo que había sucedido, sin llegar a muchos detalles… digo obviando muchos… simplemente… no quería preocuparla mas. Ella al final quedó pensativa, luego me vio seria y llena de preocupación… ¡rayos! Eso era lo que quería evitar.**

**-**ten cuidado con él, porque no creo que pare –dijo Sakura viéndome

¿Por qué lo dices? –le pregunté

-por que… he oído historias sobre ese sujeto –dijo ella viendo al suelo

**Ok…. Ella sabe más de lo que aparenta… **

**XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD**

**Hola a todos!**

**Syaoran es un oponente fuerte a pesar de todo, ¿el entrenamiento lo hará más fuerte? ¿Qué es lo que sabe Sakura acerca de ese tipo? ¿Cuál será el propósito de Artelios? ¿Syaoran conquistará a su amada? ¿Por qué Sakura posee dos elementos? Las respuestas… vendrán en el capítulo siguiente, donde todo empieza a tomar forma… y donde.. el plan maestro de Syaoran para ayudarle a Eriol apenas comienza… muajajaja**

Hoy celebro de que este cap son 7 paginas! Y no lo haré tan cortito, y bonificación por la espera de siempre n_n

**Gracias a todos, a los que me leen, a los que me comentan, a los que me agregaron en favoritos y alertas, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, gracias a ustedes esta historia sigue con pasión XD**

**Ahora, a los reviews…**

eviita cullen: Syaoran es un chico.. mmm … jajajaja espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que sigas a esta historia, gracias por tu comentario XD

nessie black 10: no te preocupes, lo bueno es que me pusiste comentario ahora XD *w*, jaja gracias por tus lindas palabras, las frases… jajaja me reía con ganas cuando las estaba escribiendo… pobre Syaoran jajajaja , verdad que 5 elementos es genial, a mi me encanta, aunque tenga que esperar cada mes para verle actualización del capítulo, pero no importa, aun asi vale la pena la espera, espero que hayas podido ver el ultimo capítulo que salió el 25 de octubre, ese si que me sorprendió de sobre manera XD, y zap… creo que ya se contesto solo XD.. sino lo explicare luego n_n… si Sakura.. tiene un poco de eso, claro que si, el tercero en discordia nunca debe de faltar… pero quien será? ¿una chica o un chico? … jejeje gracias por tu comentario XD me hizo muy feliz n_n espero que te haya gustado este capítulo XD

moonlight-Li: XD… uy mi primera amenaza… que bien XD… que bueno que te gustara esta historia.. y espero que te haya gustado este cap, creo que Syaoran no está tan mal ¿no crees? XD

Mary-T06: guauuu cuanto tiempo sin verte! Gracias por pasar por aquí y leerte esta nueva aventura, por cierto, atenta que en unos días subo el ultimo epilogo de 30 dias para conquistar, gracias por tu comentario

Alessandra Li: guauuuu gracias por seguir mi historia y que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo te guste XD

sunako-koike: sii aquí me tendrás por un buen rato, me tardo a veces pero siempre la seguiré XD, Sakura si es algo cruel…. Espera a verla en el siguiente cap XD gracias por tu comentario XD

Ayame2009: jejeje muy bueno tu punto de vista… creo que Eriol te gano, XD.. y Syaoran… see el amor lo vuelve un poco tonto.. pero lindo a la vez XD, gracias por tu comentario XD

Cherry Baudelaire: no te preocupes por no dejar review en el capi anterior, lo importante es que estas leyendo la historia y que me pusiste ahorita el comentario o review gracias por tu ayudo XD, y creo que este capitulo dejara un poco de desconcierto con tu pregunta… pero si, y ya veras porque muajajaa XD

carolina kinomoto: que bueno que te gustara XD

*W* guauuu! Cuantos comentarios! No saben lo feliz que me hacen con sus comentarios, la verdad es que eso me mantiene con ilusión, de que les guste la historia, XD muchas gracias por leerla, a veces me tardaré un poco, pero aquí la seguiré XD

Bueno, hasta entonces, que la musa os acompañe XD


	5. Chapter 5

**(n/a): Nota de autor**

**-**no es lo que crees - : diálogos del personaje

-"y eso que no sabe" –pensamientos de los personajes

**Bla blando : narración de Syaoran **

**n/n : sonrojo **

***w*: ojitos de ilusionadamente feliz**

**Disclaimer: Ni Sakura Card Captor ni 5 elementos me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados para hacer esta alocada historia. Todo se los debo a mis lectores, XD**

"**Elementalmente Problemático"**

**Capítulo V:**** "Secretos"**

**La verdad es que mi preciosa princesa empezó a evadir mis preguntas…. Cierto, retrocedamos un poco…**

**Flash Back**

**Lo que había dicho mi princesa me dejó helado….**

**-**-por que… he oído historias sobre ese sujeto –dijo ella viendo al suelo

**Ok…. Ella sabe más de lo que aparenta… **

-¿Qué clase de historias? –pregunté

-odia a los elementales puros –dijo viendo a un lado –y a sus variables, es decir, solo el cree que vale la pena estar en este mundo, solo los de la oscuridad merecen vivir –

-¡¿Qué? –dije sorprendido

-y yo que pensé que tu modo de pensar era malo –dijo Sakura

**TT TT…. ¡¿Porque me lastimas?... **

**-**aun asi, hay muchos que han querido detenerle, pero…. –dijo Sakura

-no han podido supongo –dije pensativo –es demasiado poderoso –

-pero le hiciste frente, y eso es algo sorprendente –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa –te admiro por perseverante Syaoran –

**¡*w*! me admira! mi bella princesa me admira!**

-aunque a veces seas un idiota –dijo Sakura riendo

**TT TT ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?... y me van a decir "eso es evadir?" si… pero explicare luego porque **

-¿Cómo es que conoces tanto de ese sujeto? –le pregunté de la nada

**Sakura se quedó perpleja ante la pregunta, simplemente se levantó y me dejó una bolsa en la mesita del centro de la sala, me besó en la frente y me vio sonriente. ¡Dios estoy en el cielo!**

-cuidate Syaoran, te vere el lunes en la escuela –dijo ella

-claaa ro –dije embobado

**Ella se fue de mi casa, aun seguía alucinando… digo recodando el momento en que ella me besó en la frente…. ¿Qué si me contento con cualquier cosa? No por favor, pero este es un gran paso para mi conquista con Sakura. La bolsa contenía unos pastelitos de chocolate, que guarde en mi refrigerador, hoy no tengo ganas, pero mañana me los disfrutaré por siempre *w* XD**

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Es domingo y tengo una pereza terrible… no si es por el cansancio de la pelea anterior… si es asi estoy en la inmunda, debo de entrenar mas. Pero como es domingo… debo de hacer los deberes.**

**Nah! Hoy no haré nada….. ¡que el mundo se hunda, que yo no me moveré! Jajajajaja**

**Din dong…..**

**Genial….. porque siempre me interrumpen cuando trato de conquistar…. Mi cama XD**

**Bajé despacio a la sala, rascándome la cabeza y apenas abrí la puerta, mi amigo me empujó hacia el sofá con violencia. Luego sonrió tranquilo y cerró la puerta. Yo me prendí en llamas de la furia que me dio.**

**-¡**calmate amigo! –dijo Eriol riendo –bromeaba contigo

-aja –dije apagando las llamas

-buenas nuevas, tengo algo que seguro te interesará –dijo Eriol sacando unos papeles de su mochila

**Los puso sobre la mesa y me senté en una silla para verlos. El la primera hoja hablaba…. ¡¿Qué jodidos es esto?**

**-**¡ahhh! ¡jejeje perdón amigo! –dijo Eriol tan colorado como un tomate –es de Tomoyo san –

-Tomoyo san….. ¡¿Qué? Le hablaste? –le pregunté de inmediato

-ehhh si y no –dijo Eriol nervioso –otro dia te cuento

-vamos, cuéntame o te rostizo como un pollo –dije

-mira esto primero –dijo Eriol señalando el periódico

**En el periódico se veía la silueta de una sombra sobre un chico, luego en el encabezado iba asi:**

**Muerte Misteriosa**

**Asesino Elemental Ataca de Nuevo**

(Por Acustio Acosto)

En la mañana de noviembre de 2009 se comenzó un ataque a las 12:00 del medio día a un elemental de rayo, quien acabó muerto. Según los informes de los guardianes elementales, (n/a: osea la policía) aducen que fue un elemental tipo oscuridad, ya que las marcas que dejó en el casi irreconocible joven, se pudo ver que aun habían restos de la energía usada. Según los investigadores, corroboraron esta información, es un elemental de oscuridad que usó un nivel 3 de garras del inframundo. La familia desconsolada acudió a nosotros, para que diéramos la siguiente información: si alguien encuentra una pista del asesino, que los llamen, ellos harán justicia.

Ante esta declaración, se procedió a custodiar a la familia, para evitar represarías. Pero no solo ellos son los afectados, hay 9 asesinatos en un solo mes de elementales por el mismo sujeto, esperamos que la ola de violencia se calme y se viva en paz de nuevo.

**Ahí terminaba el artículo. Luego Eriol me sacó artículos similares que trataban de lo mismo, pero en diferentes fechas, en total 58 muertes. Suspiré pesadamente, los ataques habían iniciado el año pasado, y cesado hace un par de meses….. eso deja en duda el porque cesó las actividades mortales.**

**-**creo que no tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta –dijo Eriol suspirando

**A veces creo que es telépata. (n/a: persona que puede leer pensamientos con solo mirar)**

**-**¿eres telépata Sherlock Homes? –le pregunté con sarcasmo

-eso si dolió –rió Eriol –claro que no, eres tan obvio –

-aja –dije viendo al techo –finalidad de que me hayas dado esto –

-por el ataque del sujeto misterioso –dijo Eriol sencillamente –y creo que este es un problema de homicidios que podríamos resolver…..

-ehhhh ¡espera! –exclamé interrumpiéndolo -¡me dieron una paliza! ¡como piensas en eso sabiendo que es un tipo demasiado poderoso –

-espera –dijo Eriol suspirando –iba a sugerir que mi primo, tu y yo entrenemos un mes, y si veíamos buenos resultados, podríamos atraparle

-ok…. Jamás te vuelvo a decir Sherlock Homes si tu no vuelves a proponer nada de eso –dije enojado

**See…. Ya se volvió adicto a Sherlock Homes… ¡jodido dia que le regale ese libro!**

**-**No seas tan dramático –dijo Eriol –conseguiré la información concreta y así podremos saber su debilidad

-ahh esta bien, solo porque no quiero que lo hagas solo –dije

-¡eres un gran amigo Syaoran! –exclamó Eriol

-ok… ya calmate, por cierto, no encuentro similitud en el grupo de personas que mata –dije volviendo a los periódicos

-no hay similitud, pero si una rara coincidencia –dijo Eriol sacando una hoja

-Eriol, las coincidencias no existen, solo lo que ocurre –dije revisando de nuevo

-exacto –dijo Eriol –te mostraré, en ese año creo un patrón de movimiento, el inició con los elementales mas fuertes que son los cuatro básicos: Agua, Fuego, Viento y Tierra, luego siguió con los derivados que son: lava, luz, magma, hielo, vapor, rayo… ahí cae la décima víctima, que es el primer artículo que te pasé –

-Estuvo matando según la tabla elemental, que es la escala de los elementos mas puros y sus mezclas –dije asombrado

-pero eso tendría que tener un sentido ¿no? –dije pensando

-claro, pero eso es lo que debemos de averiguar –dijo Eriol

**No cabe duda, todo un Sherlock Homes…..**

**-**bien, es lo poco que tenemos ahora, si oyes algo y encuentras alguna pista, no dudes en llamarme –dijo Eriol recogiendo los periódicos

-¿ya te vas? –le pregunté

-que contradictorio, cuando entré ni querías verme jajajaja –rió Eriol –además te veo cansado, asi que mejor te dejo para que pases una tarde romántica con tu cama jajaja

-eres un idiota a veces –dije

-lo se, nos vemos mañana –dijo Eriol

**Eriol se marchó tarareando una canción…. Ok, mañana me enteraré de lo sucecido… por ahora solo quiero dormir… domir… dormir… y si alguna de mis lindas damas me acompañan, mucho que mejor jejeje…. (n/a: una cachetada!) ok… bromeaba **

**Y así pasó mi aburrido domingo.. excepto que dormí muy bien, al día siguiente, me levanté temprano, cociné rápidamente, si mis lidas damas, puedo cocinar…. Aunque soy mejor conquistando (n/a: cachetada!) ok…. Ya deje de agredirme! (n/a: XD)**

**Luego de eso, me fui a la escuela, caminando ya que me queda bastante cerca… mmm unas 8 cuadras, asi que llegué y lo primero que vieron mis ojos al entrar fue a mi princesa saludándome ¡!... see…. Llegó corriendo conmigo a saludarme.**

**-**hola Syaoran –dijo ella sonriendo como los ángeles

-hola Sakura –le correspondí la sonrisa

-¿ya estás mejor? –preguntó Sakura

-mucho mejor –dije

***w* se preocupa por miii…. Que felicidad!**

**-**bien, vamos a clases –dijo mi princesa

**Los dos caminamos hacia la clase, platicando de trivialidades, pero me siento tan contento de que ya me hable, que parece un sueño…..**

**A la hora del receso, estábamos los cuatro almorzando bajo la sombra de un árbol que estaba a un lado de las aulas. Estábamos su amiga Tomoyo, mi princesa, Eriol y yo. Los cuatro con bentos (n/a: bento es una caja donde llevan comida) .**

**-**entonces –dijo Tomoyo -¿es cierto lo del ataque que dijo Sakura?

-¿Qué ataque? –dijimos Eriol y yo

-lo del elemental de oscuridad –dijo Tomoyo

-es cierto –dijo Sakura viéndonos

**Los dos asentimos levemente… creo que los dos teníamos la misma idea. No tenia que involucrar a más personas.**

**-**pero debemos de guardar esta información –dije serio –no podemos meter a mas personas en este problema

-es cierto –dijo Eriol –además, de lo poco que sabemos, es que es un asesino , que puede ser considerado psicópata, encima… es demasiado fuerte y nadie lo ha detenido –

-eso si es cierto primo –dijo Zerk cayendo de una de las ramas altas del árbol, con gran estilo, luego se tropezó y cayó al suelo

-¿estas bien? –dijimos los cuatro

-claaaaaro –dijo Zerk levantándose –por cierto, toma primo –

**Zerk le dio un cuaderno, luego se le quedó viendo a Sakura… ¡¿Qué le ves estúpido? Solo le miré serio, el ni siquiera lo notó, luego vio a Tomoyo, a ella le sonrió y le susurró en el oído, ella se coloró.**

**-**¿Qué le estás diciendo a Tomoyo? –dijo Eriol con ira contenida… celos..

-que mi primo es un tonto por no decirle que le quieres –dijo Zerk tan fresco (tan tranquilo)

**Los dos nos quedamos sorprendidos, Eriol se coloró tanto que se confundía con mi comida, luego se levantó, se ajustó los lentes, Zerk empezó a correr no sin antes darle un beso a la mejilla a Tomoyo. Ok… firmó su sentencia de muerte. Eriol lo persiguió por toda la escuela.**

**Los tres nos quedamos viendo como Eriol mataba a su primo… aunque se le escapó… es un idiota… idiota cabrón.**

**-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD**

**-**entonces…¿Qué era el cuaderno que te entregó el? –dijo Sakura

-no se –dijo Eriol –lo revisaré y les avisaré –

-claro –dijo Tomoyo

**Aún estábamos en receso… Eriol no se tardó en matar a su primo (ehhh no lo mato claro esta).**

**-**¡cuidado! –exclamaron atrás de nosotros

**De la nada el cielo se oscureció, iniciándose un incendio en toda la escuela, todos empezaron a correr, quedando en el centro de la misma, donde se encontraban las canchas de futbol precisamente. El tipo del elemento oscuridad se hizo presente, Artelios, y junto a él, tres personas encapuchadas, que no se distinguían.**

**-**¿te gusta mi decoración, Lee? –exclamó Artelios

**Cuando fijé mi vista a mi alrededor, me di cuenta de la cantidad de estudiantes muertos de las maneras mas grotescas y terroríficas que había visto. Estaba tan sorprendido y espantado, de la nada, vi que habían capturado a ¡MI PRINCESA! A Eriol y a Tomoyo, de la nada sacaron un cuchillo y les cortaron el cuello en un solo corte limpio y veloz.**

**-**¡NOOOOOOOOO! –grité con horror

-¿ves? Son la mejor sangre para el sacrificio muajajajajaaj –exclamó Artelios

-¡Maldito! –exclamé mientras encendía mi cuerpo en llamas

-¡eso es! ¡llénate de rabia! –exclamó artelios

**De la nada, sentí como la ira me dominaba, mi cuerpo emitía un fuego azulado, de tan intenso era el calor, que todo empezaba a derretirse, lo ataqué velozmente, pero no lograba dañarlo, de la nada me golpeó en el pecho, mandándome a volar varios metros lejos. Caí estrepitosamente, rompiendo el suelo de la cancha.**

**El se dirigió hacia mi, yo no me podía levantar, unas raíces de cristal me detuvieron enredándose en mis brazos y piernas, y cintura. De la nada, sacó algo de su bolsa, un dije con forma de una gota, que producía infinidad de colores con solo moverlo… era extraño.**

**-**esto te dolerá y sufrirás muajaja…. –exclamó Artelios –pero serás la mejor ofrenda para el sacrificio –

**Me puso el collar y este se fundió con mi cuerpo, de la nada, empecé a sentir un frío incontrolable, apagando mis llamas, dejándome sin aliento.**

**-**poco a poco sentirás lo bueno, niño, y probarás lo que es el sufrir en realidad jajajajaja –dijo Artelios

-¡SYAORAN! –

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡syaoran! –

-¡amigo! –

-¡Lee! –

**Abrí mis ojos lentamente, estaba tirado en el mismo lugar donde estábamos almorzando, Sakura sostenía mi mano, mientras tocaba mi frente, Eriol revisaba mi pulso, y oía algo a lo lejos… aunque no me importaba mucho.**

**-**¿syaoran? –dijo mi princesa, preocupada

**Ohh esos ojos…. **

**-**es…toy bien –dije levantándome

-espera –dijo mi princesa sosteniéndome (no es que lo necesitase, pero ella lo hizo… *w*)

-¿Qué te pasó? –dijo Eriol

-no se, no recuerdo nada –mentí -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-estábamos riendo y viendo a Eriol –dijo mi princesa soñada…. *w* -cuando de pronto, caíste de lado, inconsciente –

-de la nada, tu cuerpo se enfrió –dijo Eriol –Sakura convocó agua caliente para reanimarte, y parece que funcionó –

-gracias Sakura –le dije sonriéndole febrilmente

**Ella se coloró y me sonrió con cariño…. Ohhh estoy en el cielo…he visto a un ángel hermoso…**

**-**llevémoslo a la enfermería –sugirió Tomoyo

-si –dijo mi hermosa princesa

-estoy bien –repuse… ohh si, maldito orgullo –vayamos a clases –

-¿joven Lee? –dijo la profesora de química

**Ohh que bien (sarcasmo), tenían que llegar los profesores….**

**-**llévenlo a enfermería –ordenó la profesora

-si –dijeron los tres

**Al final…. Me llevaron a la enfermería, y me tuve que quedar… solo por un buen rato, en eso algo me empezó a quemar en el cuello, de la nada, apareció el collar que había visto anteriormente… ¿no fue un sueño? Levanté el collar y lo vi, seguía con los colores, luego desapareció, y sentí que fue dentro de mi. Simplemente….. creo que ya estoy en problemas.**

**O sino… que las cosas ya empezaron a complicarse…. **

**-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD**

**Hola a todos!**

**Lamento la demora, pero estoy en plenos finales y no había entregado trabajos, estuve poniéndome al día y eso casi no me dejaba terminar este capítulo, además de un montón de cosas que surgieron…. Hoe… la verdad que estuvo problemático todo XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, mmm… extrañas cosas empiezan a surgir, ¿Qué será el collar que tiene Syaoran? ¿Por qué no se lo quitó? ^¿Qué pasará ahora con el asesino? **

**Muchas y estas preguntas mas en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia… **

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me han llenado de mucha emoción, porque les ha gustado esta historia, gracias a los que me agregaron en favoritos, a alertas, y a los que solo me leen, por ustedes, esta historia sigue en pie n_n y lo de las cachetadas… fueron ficticias… jajajaja**

**-**si, eso dile a mi mejilla lastimada –dijo Syaoran

-nah, no te quejes, además de que Sakura esta cerca de ti –

-eso si –dijo Syaoran

**Saludos a todos, y sorry por no contestarles directamente aquí, pero ando corriendo, en la próxima les contesto como se debe.**

**Hasta entonces… que la musa os acompañe n_n**


	6. Chapter 6

**(n/a): Nota de autor**

**-**no es lo que crees - : diálogos del personaje

-"y eso que no sabe" –pensamientos de los personajes

**Bla blando : narración de Syaoran **

**n/n : sonrojo **

**Disclaimer: Ni Sakura Card Captor ni 5 elementos me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados para hacer esta alocada historia. Todo se los debo a mis lectores, XD**

"**Elementalmente Problemático"**

**Capítulo VI:**** "Señales Inesperadas"**

**Bien repasemos lo ocurrido, el sueño, el collar y el aburrimiento de la enfermería, si, eso era lo que había pasado antes. Lo que mas me extraña es como el collar es real, pero eso lo dejaré para después, no tan después claro, lo que si es que tendré que investigar por mi lado lo sucedido. **

**Para todo esto, seguía en la jodida enfermería, viendo al techo aburrido, mientras la enfermera anotaba no se que cosas, de plano o es su diario que no puede terminar porque le describe hasta los calzones del novio o simplemente rayaba su cuaderno como niña buena. Ok… el aburrimiento hace daño.**

**-**aún no se puede ir, joven Lee –dijo la enfermera sin mirarme

-ni he dicho nada –dije volteándome

-si me sigue viendo, se sigue delatando –rió la enfermera

-"si que gran chiste" –pensé con sarcasmo

-eh... permiso –dijo Sakura asomándose con timidez en la puerta de la enfermería

-pase señorita Kinomoto –dijo la enfermera –ya vengo, debo de ir por un par de cosas antes de que se retire el joven Lee

-esta bien ¿me puedo quedar con el? –preguntó mi hermosísima princesa de castillo de cristal

-claro, por favor que no se levante hasta que venga ¿de acuerdo? –dijo saliendo de la enfermería

-claro –dijo Sakura… ahhhh linda, linda, linda

**Esta bien, a veces exagero pero no lo puedo evitar, me encanta su rostro, su mirada alegre y llena de vida y su personalidad matadora, ella si es la mujer de mis sueños, pero aun no logro que sea mi novia… en fin, en que estaba… ahh si, viendo a mi linda Sakura.**

**-**¿Cómo estás? –preguntó mi princesa preocupada

-tranquila, estoy bien ya –dije sinceramente, sonriéndole de ante mano

**Ella se alegró y me abrazó con cuidado, refugiando su rostro en mi hombro… Sentir su cuerpo de esa manera era algo que no olvidaría jamás… ¡párenle mal pensadas! Sentir su calor, aclaro por cierto. La abracé suavemente, tranquilizándola, le susurré que todo estaba bien, ella solo quedo en silencio, pero sentí que esbozó una sonrisa porque estaba pegada a mi hombro claro. ¡que felicidad!**

**-**interrumpo –dijo Eriol apareciendo de la nada

**Mi momento de felicidad se acaba de esfumar…. TT TT**

**Sakura se levantó de inmediato y vio asesinamente a Eriol… yo lo vi de la misma forma. Eriol tragó saliva y luego rió.**

**-**mmm tan tortolos ¿no? –dijo Eriol

-¡somos amigos! –exclamó Sakura roja

**Sentí como si me clavaran un cuchillo en el pecho, y solo asentí a lo que decía mi hermosa y malvada princesa.**

**-**el primer paso es la negación –dijo Eriol bromeando

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –dijo Sakura medio enojada

-nada, que Tomoyo ya viene –dijo Eriol sudando de los nervios

-mas te vale –dijo Sakura

**Jejeje lo iban a hacer pato estofado jajajaja**

**-**bien, ya esta todo listo –dijo la enfermera apareciendo ahí o entrando –toma, es tu nota de salida, tienes que comer bien y que te vea el médico, ¿entendido señor Lee? –dijo ella entregándome la nota

-bien –dije ya bajándome de la mesa –gracias por todo enfermera Jakie –dije amarrándome los zapatos

-no te quiero ver por aquí otra vez, cuidate niño –dijo la enfermera jugando

-esta bien –dije sonriendo

**Salimos todos de la enfermería, Eriol iba a mi lado, mientras que Sakura estaba hablando animadamente con Tomoyo adelante nuestra. Eriol vio de reojo un momento y luego se acercó un poco a mi.**

**-**¿Qué te pasó realmente Syaoran? –inquirió Eriol –no fue normal lo que te pasó

-ni yo se explicar eso –dije viéndolo –fue algo extraño

-tendrás que contármelo hoy –dijo Eriol

**Solo asentí, no sabía que hacer, si decirle o que. Pero es mi amigo así que… le diré. Sakura volteó a verme, yo solo le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa tranquila. Mi hermosa princesa y dulce Sakurita debe de estar tranquila, no quiero preocuparla mucho.**

**-**y quítate esa cara de borrego a medio morir que me das nausea jajajaja –rió Eriol al final

-cállate idiota –dije pegándole un zape

**Al final de las cansadas, terminando de arreglar las cosas, ellos me acompañaron a mi casa, en el camino, fuimos platicando y molestando, dejamos primero a Tomoyo en su casa, y al final Eriol se quedó con ella platicando. Sakura y yo nos fuimos al parque pingüino (como le decía ella) y nos sentamos en una banca, viendo hacia el bosque, en silencio. **

**-**¿estas bien? –pregunté viéndola detenidamente

**Sep, estaba estudiando sus facciones, delicadas y bellas.**

**-**la pregunta sería para ti –dijo ella sin verme

-yo estoy bien, no te preocupes –dije intentando tranquilizarla

-me asustaste Syaoran –dijo ella ocultando su rostro –sentí que te perdía, tu pulso bajó y estabas como… muerto

**Me quedé callado y sorprendido… nunca me hubiera imaginado que me hablaría con tanta franqueza, como si fuera una parte esencial de su corazón, ella actuaba muy extraño a veces. **

**-**casi sentí… como mi corazón se partía de nuevo… no soportaría perder a mi amigo, como perdí a mi mamá –

**Vi como derramaba algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas, sus ojos ocultos entre sus cabellos, volteó al lado contrario, para que no la viera. Yo solo me quedé callado, no sabía que decir.**

**-**quería decirte ya que… quiero que te cuides, por favor –dijo ella levemente

-no te volveré a asustar, perdóname Sakura –dije abrazándola suavemente

**Nos quedamos así por bastante tiempo, odiaba verla así, no quería que sufriera, que derramara lágrimas, ella ya tenía suficiente como para que las cosas se pusieran asi. **

**-**linda parejita ¿no? –dijo Artelios apareciendo de la nada

**Odio que lleguen en estos momentos, ahora tengo que defender a mi damicela… Los dos nos levantamos de sopetón, serios.**

**-**¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros? –exclamé furioso

-solo una petición pequeña –dijo sonriendo sádicamente –verlos morir en mis manos

-que chistoso –dijo Sakura irónica –vámonos Syaoran

-¡no escaparán! –dijo Artelios

**Artelios lanzó una esfera de energía oscura al cielo, de la cual empezó a emanar una especie de burbuja gigante que nos cubrió a todos. **

**-**¿Qué es esto? –dije

-algo para que no puedan escapar –dijo Artelios –pero primero, ¡arenatsuo!

**De la nada, el dije salió de mi cuerpo, empezando a brillar se disolvió en lazos delgados de luz que se adhirieron a mi cuerpo, formando ramificaciones de kanjis (n/a: forma de escritura japonesa) , al instante, sentí como mi pecho me comenzaba a doler con un calor infernal que estaba abarcando todo mi cuerpo. Los kanjis cambiaron de tonalidad a azul y de la nada el fuego se calmó, pero me dejó cansado. Un viento de colores apareció alrededor mio, y luego también rodeó a Sakura, no podía gritar, hablar u moverme. Estaba literalmente asfixiándome, sentí como el viento empezaba a dañarnos.**

**-**jeje veo que eres digno de la raniat al igual que tu novia –dijo Artelios con una sonrisa sádica

-pero aun falta lo bueno ¡akieret!

**El viento empezó a meterse en mi cuerpo, sintiendo como estrujaba mis entrañas, era un dolor insoportable. Escuché el grito de Sakura, eso era el colmo… ¡tocar a mi bella princesa merece la muerte!**

**Alcé una mano con dificultad, convocando fuego en ella, el viento se desvaneció y yo corrí hacia Artelios quien solo reía de la situación. Lo golpee con la bola de fuego que lo lanzó contra la barrera que el mismo había puesto, pero se levantó mientras se limpiaba el labio.**

**-**ha funcionado –dijo Artelios contento -¡muéstrame cuan enojado estas!

-¡maldito! –exclamé furioso

**Mi cuerpo se cubrió completamente en llamas, empecé a lanzarle bolas de fuego combinadas con llamaradas que escupía con mi boca. Acerté varias veces, lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas, lanzándolo al suelo. Yo me hinque un momento, el cansancio se estaba dando mas fuerte en mi cuerpo.**

**-**bien, ¡bien! –dijo Artelios aplaudiendo –eres un perfecto espécimen, niño, lástima que tu novia no lo lograra –

-¡¿Qué? –dije volteando a ver a Sakura

-todos los demás que habían utilizado ese poder, han perecido de la forma mas horrible que no puedes imaginarte –Artelios le miraba serio

-¿por eso… los mataste? –dije sin creermelo

**Cuando voltee a ver, vi que el viento que cubría a Sakura había desaparecido y ella caía sin sentido al suelo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, sin brillo. Yo temblé ante la idea de que ella… estaba.. muerta. No…. ¡no lo creo! ¡ella no puede estar muerta!**

**-**te dejo con ese dilema, hasta entonces –dijo Artelios

**El desapareció la barrera y desapareció del lugar. Las flamas que cubrían mi cuerpo se apagaron y a trompicones me acerqué a mi princesa. Cerré sus ojos y la levanté, recostándola en mi hombro. La angustia me estaba matando… no lo creía… no era posible.**

**-¡**Sakura!... ¡no me dejes! ¡Sakura! ¡mi linda princesa! –dije mientras desesperadamente le intentaba despertar

-no la lograrás despertar –dijo Artelios apareciendo atrás mia –pero no te preocupes, te matare para que la puedas ver –

**Voltee a ver a tiempo que el lanzaba una lluvia de flechas, a tiempo, cubrí completamente a Sakura con mi cuerpo, recogiéndole las piernas. Cerré los ojos intentando no pensar. En ese momento, sentí un instante que todo se había puesto negro, pero a la vez desaparecía. De la nada algo salió de mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos y vi que estaba protegido por una especie de burbuja grande, como un escudo.**

**Inconscientemente alcé mi mano hacia Artelios, y de la nada, la tierra lo aprisionó, y agua y fuego salieron de la tierra como si fueran dragones gigantes, que lo empezaron a consumir. Escuché los gritos del sujeto, pero este se liberó de los ataques.**

**-**¡pagarás muy caro lo que me has hecho! –exclamó Artelios –pero será para la próxima –

**Desapareció con un humo negro, yo me concentré en mi princesa, que estaba fría. Puse mi mano en su pecho… ¡párenle mal pensadas! En la parte de arriba, muy pegadito a los pechos, yo respeto mucho a mi princesa.. ehh si, buscaba el palpitar de su corazón, pero era muy débil. La vi angustiado, le di un beso suave, probando sus labios por un momento, un instante que no olvidaré nunca. Luego de eso junté mi frente con la suya, cerré los ojos y mis labios se movieron solos. Sentí como de mi mano salía un calor suave, que empezó a inundar su cuerpo, luego de un minuto, empecé a sentir que se movía, se quejaba un poco, abrí mis ojos y la vi, despierta. Levanté mi rostro para verla mejor. Ella sonreía.**

**-**escuché tu voz… me llamaste, tu dulce voz –susurró Sakura con cariño

-¡estas viva! –dije abrazándola

**¡mi princesa esta bien! ¡está bien! *w***

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿estas bien? ¿no te duele nada? ¿estas bien? –le pregunté a una velocidad que casi no se me entendió

-lo estoy –dijo Sakura riendo –solo estoy cansada –

-esta bien –dije suspirando de alivio –te llevo a tu casa –

**Me levanté con ella en brazos, cargándola. La recosté levemente en mi hombro. Pero sentí un fuerte mareo que me hizo tambalear un momento… Artelios me vengaré!... pero para mi suerte, Sakura no lo noto, asi que seguí caminando mientras ella me señalaba el camino.**

**Al rato, casi llegando a su casa, según me estaba comentando ella, llegó Eriol corriendo hacia nosotros, asustado. Bajé a Sakura ya que estaba mejor, pero nuestros aspectos eran terribles.**

**-**Syaoran ¿Qué les pasó? –preguntó Eriol asustado

-Nos atacó Artelios –resumí en esa frase –te contare luego, llevaré a Sakura a su casa

-claro, yo les acompaño –dijo Eriol

**Nos acompañó en el resto del trayecto, dejamos a Sakura en su casa y de favor le pedi que me llamara por cualquier cosa. Ella asintió y me dio un beso en la mejilla y se entró a su casa. Eriol y yo caminamos hacia mi casa.**

**Ya estando en la puerta…**

**-**no tienes buena cara, amigo –dijo Eriol –y por lo que me cuentas, eso estuvo muy raro –

-lo sé, pero por ahora no quiero pensar, ya veremos mañana –dije mientras abría la puerta

-esta bien, descansa y te vengo a ver mañana a ver como sigues –dijo Eriol

-no te preocupes, estaré bien –dije

**Entré a la casa, cerré con llave, subí a mi cuarto y me tiré a mi cama, donde el cansancio y el mareo se hizo presente, quedándome dormido profundamente, soñando con la batalla, el beso que le robé a mi hermosa princesa, mi ángel, y en el dilema que se presentaba… el que las cosas.. estaban peor que nunca.**

**-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD**

**¡que bandido es Syaoran! Robarle un beso fue algo lindo ¿no? Pero su conquista aun no termina, esperemos que estos eventos junten mas a nuestra linda parejita y que todo les salga bien… ahora el dilema… será que les resultará fácil avanzar en su amor? ¿o habrá alguien quien les arruine los momentos? Pues… sigan leyendo esta historia que apenas comienza!**

**Perdon por la horrible tardanza que les hice pasar, pero estando de vacas fue un dolor de muelas, ya tenia escrito el capitulo pero en el cuaderno y me tarde mucho en digitalizarlo, espero que con el otro cap no me tarde tanto XD**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, ya que con ellos pude avanzar, me animaron mucho y esclavizando a syaoran, me hará el favor de contestar los reviews.**

**Syaoran: será un placer, ¿verdad mis hermosas damas?**

alepszita-chan: a pesar de la tardanza, aquí estamos de nuevo para seguir narrándoles esta historia, espero que te haya gustado, mi hermosa dama.

serenity-princess: jejeje me alegra que te guste esta historia, y esta al pendiente mi dama prefreridda, porque las cosas se van a poner mejor, saludos y besos.

bsbgirl539: gracias por decir que soy tan lindo (n/a: zape violento!) hey! Tengo derecho a agradecer los comentarios de mis fans… jejeje, y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, besos!

eviita cullen: no te preocupes mi bella damicela, soy muy fuerte, espero que te haya gustado este cap, besos y abrazos.

nessie black 10: ve! Te gusta que me maltraten (n/a: jajajajajaja) y si, las cosas estarán aun mas intrigantes, espero que te guste este capítulo y nos disculpes por la demora tan bochornosa, bella dama, besos!

Alessandra Li: que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, besos!

sunako-koike: ve, el primo de Eriol esta ganando terreno con mis fans (n/a: bájale a tus locuras) pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado el cap y que nos sigas, besos!

azula77: Hola! Que bueno que te gustara lo de los elementos, y esperamos verte en los siguientes caps, besos y abrazos!

**Bueno, que tal? Les gusto que Syaoran les contestara? Bueno… aunque algunos no los contestó muy bien que digamos, pero es su primera vez n_n**

**Syaoran: a ver, mejor silencio que tu no sabes.**

**Nos despedimos y esperamos verles en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, siempre muchísimas gracias por sus reviews que me animan mucho!**

**Que la musa os acompañe XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**(n/a): Nota de autor**

**-**no es lo que crees - : diálogos del personaje

-"y eso que no sabe" –pensamientos de los personajes

**Bla blando : narración de Syaoran **

**n/n : sonrojo **

**Disclaimer: Ni Sakura Card Captor ni 5 elementos me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados para hacer esta alocada historia. Todo se los debo a mis lectores, XD**

"**Elementalmente Problemático"**

**Capítulo VII:**** "¿Reunión Familiar…. O complicidad?"**

**Sentado estaba en un parque, que en el centro del mismo había una fuente con forma de mujer griega con un jarrón en su cabeza, mientras que de este, salía un chorro de agua. Alrededor estaban las bancas blancas, rusticas al solo ser tablas pintadas. Yo estaba sentada en una de esas bancas, el césped estaba tupido y daba la sensación de estar parado en cojines. Vi al cielo suspirando, no sabia que estaba haciendo ahí.**

**De la nada, llegó corriendo Sakura, con un vestido blanco con moños rosa, en su cabello tenia una moña rosa , que se agitaba con el movimiento. Se sentó a la par mía, sin verme me tomó de la mano, yo me puse nervioso y retiré la mano. Ella me volteó a ver y me sonrió.**

**Al sonreírle, todo se empezó a tornar rojo, luego todo empezó a arder en llamas. La fuente no expulsaba agua sino fuego, Sakura cayó en mis brazos inconsciente, yo solo atiné a sostenerla, luego desapareció. Empecé a correr desesperado, buscándola. Pasé entre los árboles que estaban ya en llamas. Al llegar a la calle principal, vi a mi princesa en el suelo, cuando quise correr hacia ella, apareció Artelios, quien tenía una espada en su mano, que no se veía, era como borrosa.**

**-**aléjate de este lugar o ella morirá, aléjate de todo esto sino ella sufrirá –exclamó Artelios

-¡deja a Sakura en paz! –grité

**Varias veces grité y me lancé hacia Artelios lanzándole un ataque de fuego, pero este desapareció y yo caí al suelo. Rápidamente, me levanté del suelo y levanté a Sakura, pero ella desapareció.**

**-¡**Sakura! –

O.O XS-XS-XS

**Desperté sobresaltado, sudando frío. Me pasé una mano por la frente, asustado. No me había percatado que había alguien en mi cuarto. Me sujetó por la espalda y me empujó hacia la cama, volví a acostarme. Cuando enfoqué bien la vista vi que era Sakura quien me había hecho recostarme. Me senté de un solo de la impresión de verla ahí, pero mala idea. La cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas, y me incliné un poco para evitar que se diera cuenta mi bella princesa. De la nada, oí voces que venían del pasillo.**

**-**¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Sakura preocupada

-bien –mentí -¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté

-¡ni san! –exclamaron tres chicas apareciendo en la puerta

**No salía de mi asombro, eran mis tres hermanas. La primera se llamaba Aoiza de veintiocho años, de cabellos rojizos y corto, ojos cafés, piel blanca y delgada, mi segunda hermana, de veinticinco años, de cabellos ondulados, largo hasta la cintura, de color crema, y de ojos cafés se llama Karin y la tercera de veinte años, de cabellos lisos de color azul oscuro, de ojos color café, llamada Sarin, todas me abrazaron efusivamente. Yo solo correspondí sorprendido y a la vez contento, no había sabido nada de ellas desde hace mucho tiempo. **

-**¡**nos preocupaste mucho hermanito! – exclamó Aoiza

-hace días que no despertabas –dijo Karin

-¿Cómo? –exclamé

-hace mas de tres días que estas inconsciente –dijo Sakura

-oh no –dije levantándome

-¿A dónde vas? –dijo Sarin sujetándome

-al baño –dije soltándome –siento mucho haberles preocupado –

**Me metí al baño, cerré con llave y me senté. El mareo aún seguía, pero si se daban cuenta ellas se iban a preocupar mas, aparte, no salía de mi asombro como es que mis hermanas habían aparecido de la nada, era difícil para ellas salir de China, más que mi padre mandaba en ese lugar. Eso es algo que tengo que contar algún día, pero por hoy, prefiero no recordar los problemas que tengo con mi familia. **

**Me lavé la cara, me sequé y salí rápidamente. Cuando vi, mis hermanas ya no estaban en mi cuarto, solo estaba Sakura, muy pensativa.**

**-**¿Sakura? –le llamé

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó Sakura viéndome fijamente

-bien, pero ¿tu como estás? –pregunté

-debo hablarte –dijo Sakura –arreglate, tengo que mostrarte algo –

**Sale Sakura seria del cuarto, cierra la puerta y me deja para que me cambie, cosa que hago rápidamente. Cuando llego a la sala, me ven todas con expresión extraña, casi inaudible. Seguí a Sakura y salimos de la casa, nos dirigimos a la parada de bus, mientras esperamos le pregunté.**

**-**¿A dónde vamos? –

-creo que debo de decirte lo que realmente pasa aquí –dijo Sakura

-¿tu sabes el complot de ese sujeto? –pregunté

-me vas a matar cuando lo sepas –dijo Sakura desanimada

**O.O – O.O**

**Llegamos al lugar, era una playa extensa, las olas llegaban a la orilla mientras se escuchaba el golpe de las mismas a lo lejos, era un lugar tranquilo, pero me percaté de que no habían personas, eso si me extrañó por completo. Con la mirada le exigí a mi bella princesa que me dijera que estaba sucediendo. Ella vaciló por un momento, pero luego suspiró pesadamente e inició su relato.**

**-**hace muchos siglos, exactamente no sé, pero se crearon los elementos que conforman la tierra y para poder controlarlos se creó el Soreltio, un hada controladora que mantenía la estabilidad entre todos, pero luego de eso, se inició el caos con la creación del hombre, quien mató al hada y partió en dos el poder de ella, convirtiéndose en raniats, dos partes que conforman este equilibro –dijo Sakura

**Yo solo guardé silencio, sorprendido de lo que estaba escuchando.**

**-**ahora los dos estamos metidos dentro de la lucha por este poder, no sé si nos quieren matar o controlar, el hecho es que estamos en peligro –dijo Sakura

-¿Cuál es tu punto? –le pregunté

-debemos de entrenar juntos –dijo Sakura –ya que los dos podemos manipular elementos a nuestro antojo

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? –dije sorprendido

-lo investigué nada mas –dijo Sakura

**Es mi impresión o mi linda princesa me está mintiendo.**

**-**a ver –dije -¿Cómo es eso que tienes información precisa de lo que está pasando?

**Ella se quedó sin argumentos, al final sentí que me iba a decir la verdad.**

-Artelios me ha atacado desde que… era una niña… mi madre me protegió durante un ataque yo… -dijo Sakura deteniéndose

**Ok…. Metí la pata, pero estaba en shock por lo que me había dicho. Bien dicen que la verdad siempre duele, pero las preguntas suelen traer ese tipo de respuestas.**

-Sakura.. –dije nada mas

-no se nada mas –dijo Sakura cortando la historia de sopetón –ahora lo que debemos de preocuparnos es por aprender de los elementos que poseemos –

-¿elementos? –dije sorprendido

-si, ¿no lo oiste? –dijo Sakura

-si lo oí –dije –pero aun no salgo de mi asombro

-me imagino –dijo Sakura con una carita de preocupación

**Oh esa carita, se ve tan bella mi dulce y amada princesa, pero también me deja con el alma intranquila.**

**-¿Qué** pasa? –dije tomándole de la mano

**-**tengo miedo –dijo Sakura agachando su rostro –no quiero que nadie salga herido, menos tu –

**Oh te has preocupado por mi de nuevo, mi ángel caído del cielo, hermosa doncella… *w*, pero verla así, tan vulnerable, y me lo ha dicho así, siento que confía en mi, y eso es un gran paso (en síntesis estoy pensando sin coherencia, lo que hace el amor jeje), la abracé mientras le frotaba la espalda para reconfortarla.**

**-**verás que entre los dos lograremos detenerle, y aún asi contamos con nuestros amigos, positiva mi… etto.. Sakura –dije nervioso al final

**¡Qué idiota soy! Casi le digo mi princesa, eso arruinaría todo. Pero ella no lo notó, al ratito de gloria que pasé, se separó de mi toda sonrojada, pidiendo disculpas, yo me sonrojé un poco pero le dije que no le diera importancia, pero aún sentía el calor de su cuerpo, su aroma, su presencia, había quedado marcado dentro de mi.**

**-**ahora bien –dijo ella sonriéndome –si lo vemos desde el punto de la historia, tu segundo elemento es la tierra

-¿la tierra? –dije sorprendido

-exacto –dijo Sakura –por ahora empezaremos por meditar

**Sakura se sentó en la arena, yo hice lo mismo. **

**-**cruza las piernas, cierra los ojos y respira suave, pon tus manos en la arena y siéntela nada mas –dijo Sakura

-esta bien –dije dudando del ejercicio

**Hice lo que mi hermosa princesa me pedía, dejé mi mente en blanco, sintiendo nada mas la arena entre mis dedos, sentía su textura, su aroma combinado con el perfume salado del mar, sentía como si mis sentidos se hubieran agudizado, la arena trepó por mis dedos, sentí que había una energía rodeándome, muy fuerte, luego sentí que había algo chocando enfrente de mi, al abrir los ojos vi que Sakura había convocado sus látigos de agua que chocaban contra un muro de arena, al darme cuenta se desarmó y el látigo me dio de lleno, lanzándome al agua.**

**-**¡Syaoran! –exclamó Sakura

**Yo salí del agua como pude, Sakura me revisó toda asustada. **

**-**tranquila, estoy bien –dije para calmarla

-me asuste cuando empezaste a crear esa cúpula de arena –dijo Sakura –y no la podía romper

-¿cúpula de arena? –dije sorprendido

-si, un escudo –dijo Sakura –siento mucho haberte lanzado al agua

-nah no te preocupes –dije sonriéndole –de todas formas me tenía que bañar

**Sakura rió ante mi ocurrencia. Oh su risa es como campanillas de viento.**

**-**ahora alza tu mano –dijo Sakura –atrae la arena a tu mano

**Alcé mi mano y al instante la arena empezó a acumularse en mi mano, luego la bajé y esta se regresó a su sitio. Cada vez me enamoro mas de ella, y mi pasado ya solo es un rastro de polvo, que espero se quede así. Van a decir, ¿de que diablos estoy hablando? Y ¿Por qué cambio el tema tan drásticamente? Es que siempre florece pensamientos a mi bella y dulce princesa y aparte… es una forma de no retornar al pasado.**

**-**poco a poco te voy a ir enseñando –dijo Sakura –pero para mientras te dare un libro que deje en tu casa, léelo y practica –dijo Sakura –siempre te ayudare

-gracias Sakura –dije sonriéndole –por todo –

-no- no- hay problema –dijo un poco nerviosa pero lo disimuló

**Al final del día, nos regresamos a casa, mis hermanas ya me esperaban en la puerta. Siempre se han comportado así conmigo, sobreprotectoras. Sakura se despidió de mi y se fue a su casa, yo entré con mis hermanas.**

**-**¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? –dijo Aoiza con picardía

-¡no fue una cita! –exclamé colorado

-nuestro hermanito con novia –dijeron todas emocionadas

-mujeres –susurré con desdén

-vamos a cenar y así nos cuentas –dijo Karin arrastrándome a la cocina

-¡espera! –exclamé enojado -¡ya les dije que no fue una cita!

**Durante la cena, empezamos a platicar, y la verdad es que solo estaba concentrado en la comida, tenía un hambre voraz.**

**-**por cierto Syaoran, ¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo? –preguntó sarín

-bien –mentí

-¿solo bien? Y ¿Por qué te encontramos inconsciente? –dijo Aoiza

-me he descuidado lo siento –volví a mentir

**No quería involucrarlas, ya era demasiado para nuestros amigos, así que les mentí. Y de poder haber hecho que nadie se involucrara, mas mi princesa… lo habría hecho.**

**-**ahora estaremos aquí contigo –dijo Aoiza

-¿y eso porque? –dije –no es que no las quiera aquí pero ¿Por qué?

-porque… nuestro padre nos ha echado de casa –dijo Karin

-¡¿Qué? –exclamé

**Ok… esto ya se puso peor…**

**XD-XD-XD_XD-XD_XD_XD_**

**Chanananaaaa…..**

**Creo que las cosas están peli agudas XD, disculpen por la demora tan horrible que les hice pasar, pero perdi mi cuaderno, perdi el hilo de la historia y cuando lo encontré tuve que recopilar información de nuevo. Siento mucho no haber publicado antes.**

**Gracias a todos los que me han puestos reviews, y como es ya la tradición, nuestro caballero Syaoran les contestará.**

**Syaoran: ¿listas mis bellas damas? **

Elsa Karina- onii-chan: mucho gusto en conocerte chica linda, y que bueno que te encante la historia, verás que las cosas estarán mas picantes cada vez, besos.

Ceciali: ohh leimos tu review y tu mp, y si es cierto, esta loca autora siempre hace que parezca que no contiene magia o fantasía, pero nos alegra que te guste esta historia, como siempre te mando abrazos y besos, preciosa.

Ana: jjajaja la autora no es chico, es chica, (Chiyo: es que me puse en el papel de Syaoran y por ello es que parece que fuera chico, pero soy chica, creo que me adapte bien al personaje XD ajajaja pero me hizo reir eso, pero no te preocupes, las palabras causan esa impresión) y es cierto, Eriol no me lo trago, pero como amigo es genial, aparte ¿Quién mas puede ser un super amigo para este papasote jejejee besos chica y que bueno es verte por aquí.

nessie black 10: hooooola preciosa (tono seductor) ¿ves? Otra vez te contesto preciosa, y no te preocupes, tus estudios son primero XD, jajaja no te ando engañando con Sakura, es que yo soy como el vasito de agua, no se le niega a nadie jajaja (chiyo: idiota… jaja) hey! Tranquila, pues si, no me acuses con Sakura, sino no tiene chiste XD, gracias por tus felicitaciones (chiyo: sipi muchas gracias *w*) y ya sabes, aquí estamos los dos XD con más aventuras. Un besote y un abrazo.

sunako-koike: jojojo ohh me llegan al corazón tus halagos preciosa dama, y espero que este cap te guste, aunque espera el otro.. porque las cosas estarán mas candentes jajajaa besos preciosa n_n

Sakury Li Fallz: siempre disculpa por la demora, pero si que se nos complico, autora inútil (chiyo sacando una paleta de madera) era broma n_n''… bien, saludos y gracias por leer esta historia muñeca XD

Alessandra Li: ohhh te encantó el beso robado? Espero robarte uno a ti bella damicela, (chiyo: lambiscón) que? No te metas cuando contesto… pues si, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, y ese es uno de los tantos besos que le robare XD

azula77: yo también deseo eso, que Sakura me llame asi o por lo menos me acepte… pero ya verás n_n, aparte muñequita preciosa, gracias por leer esta historia y espero verte en el siguiente cap. Besos!

Chiyo: Gracias a todos por sus bellos comentarios que me han alegrado tanto tanto, y siempre disculpen por la demora tan fea que les hice pasar, pero espero que este capítulo (donde ya hay un acercamiento un poco mas profundo con Syaoran y Sakura) haya compensado la espera, pero estoy poniéndome al dia con todo, asi que en una semana y media tienen ya el siguiente de esta historia, y verán que es lo que pasó con las hermanas de Syaoran…. Es un cap corto pero es para subir más rápido el otro (que será bastante largo).

Saludos y que la musa les acompañe XD


	8. Chapter 8

**(n/a): Nota de autor**

**-**no es lo que crees - : diálogos del personaje

-"y eso que no sabe" –pensamientos de los personajes

**Bla blando : narración de Syaoran **

**n/n : sonrojo **

**Disclaimer: Ni Sakura Card Captor ni 5 elementos me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados para hacer esta alocada historia. Todo se los debo a mis lectores, XD**

"**Elementalmente Problemático"**

**Capítulo VIII:**** "Secretos"**

**Aún no me lo podía creer ¿Cómo era eso que las habían echado de casa? Mis hermanas tenían una cara apesadumbrada, eso dice ya mucho. **

**-**¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –pregunté

-Padre quería casarnos a la fuerza –dijo Aoiza

-¡¿Qué? –me levanté de sopetón asustándolas

-así como lo oyes –dijo Aoiza seria –y como nos negamos él nos echó de casa

-por eso venimos hasta aquí –dijo Karin

-ya veo –dije sentándome suspirando –ya sabía que si mamá no estaba aquí esto pasaría –

-y tu tanto tiempo sin saber de ti –dijo Aoiza –nos tenías abandonadas

-lo siento –dije nada más

-no te preocupes –dijo Karin –tu también saliste huyendo de ahí –

-te puedo preguntar algo hermano –preguntó Sarin viendo a Aoiza y Karin

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté

-¿nos permitirías quedarnos contigo? –

**Yo solo sonreí contento, tenerlas conmigo es una locura pero ya las extrañaba, más que estoy viviendo solo, aunque mi inspiración de seguir sonriendo a medias solo es por Sakura, mi hermosa princesa del castillo de hielo.**

**-**claro que si –dije ocultando una sonrisa

-¡tan lindo! –exclamaron las tres abrazándome

-calma, ya no me abracen –dije todo colorado

-vale, pero lo primero es que te ayudaremos con la casa, para que todos colaboremos –dijo Karin

-Aoiza es buena organizando –dije contento

-bien, ve a descansar y nosotras arreglamos lo que falte –dijo Aoiza

-pero…. –dije

-nada, descansa –dijo Karin

**Ah ya recuerdo porque no las quería aquí… parecen mamás. Son bromas, las quiero mucho, pero a veces son demasiado sobreprotectoras.**

**Al día siguiente, me levanté para ir a la escuela, pero cuando iba a recoger mi ropa, me di cuenta que ya no estaba (aclaro, mi ropa sucia) y vi que en una silla me habían dejado mi uniforme ya listo. Me rasqué la cabeza confundido, me vestí y bajé a prepararme algo en la cocina, cuando vi, Aoiza y Karin ya estaban sirviendo el desayuno. Me quedé sorprendido, y ellas al verme me sonrieron con un "buenos días".**

**-**buenos días –dije

-buenos días ni san –dijo Sarin bajando las escaleras

-espero que te guste el desayuno –dijo Aoiza

-eh gracias –dije -¿ustedes lavaron mi ropa?

-si –afirmaron las tres

-y no vayas a empezar con el cuento ese de "todos debemos de colaborar, que no se preocupen.. etc" –dijo Aoiza amenazando intencionalmente con el cucharón

-yo solo preguntaba –dije nada mas

-además –dijo Karin sirviéndome panqueques –eres nuestro hermanito y queremos colaborar contigo –

**Ok….. ser el hermano menor entre "hermanas" mayores creo que es muy mala idea, desde que tengo memoria, ellas siempre han velado por mi y agregándole que son consentidoras, algo que no tenía mamá realmente, por ello creo que mis hermanas son así conmigo y entre ellas igual. Yo solo sonreí contento, realmente tenerlas va a ser un dolor de cabeza, pero a la vez ya no estaré solo y convivir con ellas siempre me ha gustado.**

**-**¿y que harán ustedes ahora? –pregunté mientras todos comíamos

-yo por ahora conseguir trabajo –dijo Karin

-yo ya tengo –sonrió Aoiza –estoy trabajando en una editorial pero trabajando en casa –

-que genial –dije contento

-yo terminaré de estudiar en la Universidad –puntualizó Sarin

-ya veo –dije terminándome el desayuno –me alegra que sigan con sus planes –

-¿y los tuyos cuales son? –preguntó Aoiza interesada

-por lo menos graduarme de secundaria y pensar en algo más –dije

**En ese momento, recordé todo lo que ya estaba pasando con Artelios y eso me hizo ocultar el rostro un momento, por ahora esa era mi meta, vencer a ese tipo y proteger a mi amada princesa. Karin me tiró un pedazo de pan, entre preocupada y divertida. Yo solo le vi queriéndola asesinar.**

**-**¿Por qué pusiste esa cara? –me preguntó Karin

-por nada –dije levantándome –estuvo todo muy rico, muchas gracias por la comida –

**Sin esperar a una respuesta, me despedí y salí con mi mochila en la espalda a la secundaria elemental, aun pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando. No encontraba los puntos que unían los acontecimientos y agregándole la confesión de mi amada princesa, la verdad es que todo se estaba complicando… y demasiado. **

**Al llegar vi a Eriol en la puerta, esperando algo, como ansioso. Al apenas acercarme a saludarme, me jaló hacia dentro de la escuela y nos fuimos detrás de unos árboles que estaban en el patio lateral. Ahí vio que no hubiera nadie y suspiró pesadamente. **

**-**sueltalo ya antes de que mueras de un infarto –le dije bromeando

**Pero su cara me reveló que no debía de hacer algún comentario tonto, volvió a suspirar, ya me estaba asustando.**

**-**lo siento –dijo al ver mi rostro –las cosas están cada vez peor –

-¿Cómo que peor? –le pregunté serio

-en dos países aledaños a este , Ragnarock y Aleskia tienen la misma cifra de muertes y con los mismos rasgos de los asesinatos que han ocurrido aquí –dijo Eriol

-eso no es todo ¿verdad? –dije

-no, acabo de enterarme que están buscando algo –dijo Eriol

-¿Qué buscan? –dije serio

-no lo sé –dijo Eriol –y eso no es lo más grave, han iniciado una rebelión en varios lugares, y tiene mucho que ver con lo que dije al principio –dijo todo enredado

-¡cálmate que no te entiendo nada! –exclamé enojado

-lo siento, todo me ha tomado de sorpresa –dijo Eriol nervioso

-a ver.. tu no estarías así solo porque si –dije enmarcando una ceja

-no… solo es eso –dijo nervioso

**Me le quedé viendo, si ya había comenzado, debía de terminar. **

**-**¡bien! –exclamó Eriol desesperado –el problema es que…. –

-holaaaaaa –exclamó Zerk corriendo hacia nosotros

**Genial, ahora este no hablará, pero vi que Zerk tenía un brazo enyesado y algunos rasguños en el rostro y cuello. Todo animado se acercó.**

-¿y que te paso? –le pregunté

-ah esto –dijo Zerk apagando su sonrisa –un mini ataque –

-¿Artelios? –pregunté mientras el asentía

-fue hace dos días –dijo Zerk –y aparte, dijo algo importante que necesitas saber –

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunté intrigado

-alguien está buscando a Sakura…. Quieren asesinarla –dijo Zerk viendo al suelo

-¡¿Qué? –dije apenas saliendo de mi sorpresa sujeté a Eriol del cuello de la camisa -¡dime porque diablos no me dijiste eso! –exclamé enfadado

-estaba buscando la forma de decírtelo –dijo Eriol sin culpa –sé como iba a reaccionar –

-¡¿eso que importa? ¡hablan de Sakura! ¡no importa como reaccione! –exclamé

-es por eso que no te dije antes –dijo Eriol a punto de darme un puñetazo –quiero que pienses con la cabeza fría

**Lo solté de inmediato, lo vi enojado. Zerk permaneció en silencio por primera vez en su vida, serio y ante las miradas sorprendidas de nosotros dos. Luego hizo un movimiento de mano y suspiró pesadamente. ¡¿Ahora que? ¿Todos se copian?**

-siento mucho que todo esto esté pasando –dijo Zerk algo desanimado

-¿Por qué lo dices así? –dije –pareciera que fuera tu culpa –

-no lo es, pero así lo siento –dijo Zerk –yo vine aquí a visitar a mi primo pero de la nada me vi involucrado en esto –

Y yo que creía que era un tonto.

-¡jóvenes! ¡a su salón! –exclamó una maestra

**Los tres caminamos en silencio, Zerk no se veía como otros días… ok, no se veía idiota y alegre, hoy se veía abatido…. Era extraño verle así, y mi amigo Eriol, no lograba descifrar su rostro, y eso me traía intrigado. Estaba realmente enojado, pero porque no me lo dijo el, sino su primo que me lanzó la noticia sin tener piedad de mi cordura. **

**Al entrar al salón, mi corazón brincó al ver a Sakura, tan animada como siempre mientras platicaba con su amiga, Tomoyo. Aunque al ser un elemental tipo sombra me da un poco de mala espina ya que siempre llevan esa banda cubriéndole sus ojos, aunque…. Ella puede ver a través de los demás. **

**Eriol y yo nos vimos a los ojos, y luego esbozamos una sonrisa fingida, no debíamos de preocuparlas.**

-¿Cómo están? –les pregunté saludándolas

-mejor que ustedes –como siempre la perspicaz de Tomoyo

-nosotros estamos bien –dijo Eriol

-¿seguro? –me preguntó Sakura viéndome directamente a los ojos

**Oh esa mirada de preocupación y determinación, cada vez que me ve de esa forma, termino rendido ante ella… bah exagero, pero si se me acelera el pulso, sabía que con esa mirada convencería todo mi ser. **

-seguro –dije desviando la cara

**Pasé toda la clase pensando en lo que me había dicho Eriol, en la información de mi damicela hermosa y todo lo que había sucedido. Por mas vueltas que le daba a la situación, no lograba encontrar que era lo que unia los eventos, lo que ligaba y daba alguna razón del porque estaban actuando de esa manera. Cerré los ojos por un momento, cuando sentí, vi que ya era hora de recreo. No me lo creía.**

**Eriol se levantó y me vio preocupado, esto ya esta raro.**

-¿Qué pasó? –le pregunté mientras tomaba mi bento

-te quedaste dormido tres clases –dijo Eriol sorprendido –y ni siquiera los catedráticos se dieron cuenta

-¿en serio? –dije sorprendido

-¿Qué, se te fundió el cerebro o que? –dijo Eriol enojado

-idiota –dije saliendo de la clase

**Al buscar en el patio divisé a Sakura, quien platicaba tranquilamente con Tomoyo, pero de la nada, una sombra la levantó por el cuello, intentándola asfixiar. Corrí hacia ella.**

-¡firebround! ¡level 2! –exclamé

**Al instante, se desvaneció la sombra, dejando caer a mi princesa, la levanté con cuidado y le revisé el cuello. Ella me veía sorprendida.**

-estoy bien –dijo sentándose con mi ayuda –gracias –sonrió

-de nada –dije estando algo bobo –pero ¿Quién era?

-debió ser un elemental de sombra –dijo Tomoyo –pero casi no se conocen por este lugar –

-¿osea que no son de este país? –dijo Sakura

-y por lo que veo solo intentaba molestarte –dije molesto

-lo bueno es que no pasó a mayores –dijo Tomoyo

-eso es lo que creen –dijo Artelios

**Este apareció de la nada frente a nosotros, y como si fuera una epidemia, todos cayeron al suelo desmayados, exceptuando nosotros cinco, ya que Eriol llegaba junto con su primo. **

-es hora de mi venganza –rió con sorna

**-XD-XD_XD**

**Chanananaaaaaaa!**

**Porque no es un capi emocionante, pero es un capi que deja mas dudas, demasiadas y sobre todo del ¿Por qué quieren asesinar a Sakura? ¿Por qué se presentó de esa manera Artelios? ¿buscará venganza de la otra vez? Muchas cosas mas en el siguiente capítulo, que prometo que será más largo que este, pero ya habían esperado mucho y no quería dejarlos con mas espera.**

**Por ahora no contestaremos reviews aquí, lo haremos con MP, ya que Syaoran está algo indispuesto (n/a: esta en una batalla) y mas por lo que se enteró. Si alguien quiere mandarle su apoyo, háganlo para que vuelvan a verlo con sus mensajes cariñosos para sus fans n_n**

**Siempre disculpas por el atraso, pero la U me tiene loca y atareada como si respirar fuera lo ultimo que tuviera que hacer, como si las tareas fueran mas importantes que eso. Asi que por favor ténganme un poquito de paciencia, verán que será recompensada en el siguiente cap que será bastante… peligroso y largo XD**

**Saludos y que la musa les acompañe XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**(n/a): Nota de autor**

**-**no es lo que crees - : diálogos del personaje

-"y eso que no sabe" –pensamientos de los personajes

**Bla blando **: narración de Syaoran en negrilla (no veo muy bien jajaja)

**n/n : sonrojo **

**Disclaimer: Ni Sakura Card Captor ni 5 elementos me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados para hacer esta alocada historia. Todo se los debo a mis lectores, XD**

"**Elementalmente Problemático"**

**Capítulo IX: "Un fin y un Principio"**

-y como ya dije… ¡esta es mi venganza! –exclamó Artelios

**Sin avisar, Artelios lanzó varios ataques que cayeron desde el cielo, todos saltamos desviando las estacas gigantes que se clavaron en el suelo con fiereza. Sakura vio seria a Artelios, quien ni siquiera se inmutó ante la mirada asesina de mi hermosa princesa.**

-¿el es? –dijo Tomoyo señalándole

**Insisto, ¿Cómo es que puede saber quien es cada quien si lleva vendados los ojos? **

-curiosidad joven Lee –dijo Tomoyo –sabes que mi poder es de percepción, esa es la esencia de un elemental de sombra –

-jeje adoro a esa mujer –susurró a mi lado Eriol

**Par de locos, pero hoy no estaba para nada, debíamos de detener a Artelios… **

**Cuando apenas estaba pensando en el siguiente ataque , Sakura se lanzó con impulso de un gran chorro de agua, Artelios solo la vio con una sonrisa macabra.**

-¡Aqua Shot, level 2! –exclamó sakura

**Un gran chorro salió de las manos de mi princesa, hundiendo a Artelios en el suelo con fuerza. Saltó de nuevo y sacó su paraguas de su espalda, cayendo con delicadeza a la par nuestra. Artelios salió del agujero que había creado con el ataque de Sakura, muy enojado.**

-¿creen que me van a poder detener? ¡estan locos! –exclamó riendo maquiavélicamente

-debo de admitirlo, nos va a hacer papilla –dijo Zerk con su sonrisa habitual

-no digas tonterías –dijo Sakura –podemos vencerle

-cuando me crezca barba blanca o esté bajo la montaña tal vez -dije sarcásticamente

-estoy de acuerdo por primera vez –dijo Eriol

**Sakura me pegó un manotazo en la cabeza, Eriol empezó a reir. Artelios veía la situación entretenido…. Odio a los enemigos que encima de obscenamente fuertes, se divierten.**

-¡lanzas oscuras, level 1! –exclamó Artelios

**Aparecieron miles de lanzas hechas de oscuridad, que apenas pudimos evadir algunas, pero otras nos dieron de lleno, Zerk terminó incrustado en el suelo. Sakura en medio del ataque, alzó sus manos, a tiempo de convocar el hechizo tres lanzas se le iban a incrustar en el cuello, me puse en frente de ella, y como si mi cuerpo solo actuara sin mi consentimiento, una gran pared de tierra se formó encima de nosotros, pero no aguantó y abracé a Sakura, cuando todo se disipó, vi que Zerk estaba de ese modo, Tomoyo se levantaba con la ayuda de Eriol, y la mirada de mi hermosa princesa me decía que algo andaba mal. Me separé de ella y sentí como las agujas se movían en las zonas de los hombros y pecho, donde se habían clavado. Le sonreí coquetamente y me erguí como pude, las agujas desaparecieron con la brisa, como solía pasar, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.**

-veo que empezaste a dominar la tierra –dijo Artelios -

-¡ya déjanos en paz! –exclamó Eriol enojado

-no hasta que mueran –dijo Artelios –cosa que va a ser muy fácil

-¿Por qué quieres matarnos? –pregunté serio

-eso tendrás que averiguarlo tu solo –dijo Artelios –antes de que mate a tu amiguita

**ÒÓ ¡A Sakura nadie me la toca! Artelios disfrutaba viendo mi reacción, detesto a ese tipo.**

-¡raltio! ¡Suprema avalancha de fuego! ¡level 2! –exclamé con furia

**Una gran avalancha de fuego salió de las profundidades de la Tierra, cubriendo por completo a Artelios, el reía al principio, pero luego empezó a gritar. Cuando despareció la lava, vimos que todas las ropas y rostro estaban quemadas, estaba hecho una furia. Zerk se levantó a trompicones, alzó su brazo bueno al cielo (como recordarán, tenia un brazo enyesado).**

-¡todos ataquen! –exclamó

-¡Elensartio! ¡poder de las tormentas! –exclamó Eriol

-¡aqua Shot! ¡level 2! –exclamó sakura

-¡Sombras del pasado! ¡level 1! –exclamó Tomoyo

**Me quedé paralizado, un recuerdo extraño asaltó mi mente, cuando sentí vi como Artelios mandaba a volar a todos, pero se veía que ya tenia dificultades para seguir, me acerqué a Sakura, quien estaba semi inconsciente, de nuevo lanzó flechas hacia nosotros, muchas mas que antes, mis manos se prendieron en llamas, alcé las manos al cielo y lancé una llamarada tan fuerte que las consumió por completo. Caí en una rodilla, había usado demasiada energía. Artelios se acercó veloz y tomó del cuello a Sakura, yo me levanté rápido.**

-un movimiento en falso y ella muere –dijo Artelios apretándole el cuello

-¡deja a mi princesa en paz! –exclamé lleno de ira

-bien, adelante si quieres recuperarla –dijo Artellios riendo

**Ataqué sin nada más, el lanzó a Sakura al suelo y nos empezamos a propinar golpes y patadas veloces, prendí mi cuerpo en llamas, estaba encolerizado, lo quemé y lo patee con todas mis fuerzas, el solo reía entretenido a pesar de las heridas. **

-¡nadie la toca! ¡nadie! –exclamé encolerizado mientras le seguía propinando golpes con fuego -¡te mataré!

**De la nada, mi cuerpo se empezó a rodear de tierra, de un golpe lo mandé de nuevo al suelo, el estaba sorprendido. Sorpresivamente, la capa de tierra cayó y mi cuerpo se rodeó de agua, estaba asustado y sorprendido a la vez, no sabía que estaba pasando conmigo. **

-¡nadie toca a mi hermano! –dijo Karin apareciendo

**Mis locas hermanas atacaron a Artelios como nunca, ferozmente se defendía, todo estaba muy parejo, estaba entre ayudar a mis hermanas y ver como estaba mi bella princesa de cuento, que me la habían lastimado… ¡quiero matar a ese tipo por haber osado tocarla! **

-¡hermanito! –exclamó Karin saltando a mi lado -¡ataquemos juntos! –

-¡ok! –dije emocionado

-tranquilas –dijo Artelios lanzándonos al suelo con un ataque de sombra –esto solo era una prueba –rió con malicia

**Todos nos quedamos estupefactos.**

-he comprobado que has empezado a dominar los elementos, y eso me basta –dijo Artelios –por ahora, considérate afortunado, nos vemos "príncipe" –se burló

**Artelios se desvaneció en el aire, el agua que me rodeaba desapareció y yo caí al suelo sentado. Estaba exhausto, pero lo que me importaba era como estaban los demás, principalmente mi hermosa damicela. Corrí hacia ellos, mis hermanas me siguieron. Eriol estaba revisando a Zerk, que había caído al suelo inconsciente, estaba lleno de sangre, Tomoyo (que en resumidas cuentas le digo Daidoulli porque no le tengo confianza, es muy extraña, pero aquí tengo algo de libertad jaja) revisó a Zerk y luego a Eriol, ¿Cómo rayos lo hace?**

**Mi princesa estaba bien, aunque la batalla fue feroz. Lo que hizo que regresara un poco mi ira fue ver las marcas de los dedos de Artelios en el hermoso cuello de mi dama. Sakura se me quedó viendo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse, cuando la jalé para que se parara, las heridas del hombro se resintieron, pero hice caso omiso a ello.**

-¿estas bien? –pregunté

**Sakura asintió, pero su mirada era extraña.**

-¿Por qué me llamaste "mi princesa"? –soltó de una vez

**Me quedé estupefacto… ¡¿Qué? mi cerebro no pudo procesarlo bien… ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera metido la pata de ese modo? ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué le digo? pensé bien desesperado, no quería que se enterara de lo que siento ahora, quiero conquistarla poco a poco, pero para mi buena suerte, mis hermanas me sujetaron por detrás, antes de que cayera sentado. Odio a Artelios… ¡solo me provocas problemas! ¡joder!**

-yo te llamé asi porque… -dije con toda la seguridad del mundo –eres mi amiga y..

-cuando le tiene aprecio a algunas mujeres, asi les dice –dijo Aoiza

-¿en serio? –preguntó Sakura sin creerlo

-claro, Aoiza es mi princesa, Karin mi damicela… y asi –dije

**¡Como pude ser tan estúpido! ¡esta es la peor mentira que he dicho! ¡que vergüenza!**

-entonces… ¿yo también soy tu princesa? –preguntó Sakura viéndome fijamente

-este…. sip –dije

**nota mental para la próxima vez: medir bien mi boca y no soltar cosas que pienso normalmente o cuando estoy soñando con mi hermosa dama y su amor imposible.**

-genial –me sonrió Sakura

**ohh que hermosa sonrisa… *w*, pensé que no viviría para volverla a ver…. ok… muy dramático ¿no? pero me entenderán cuando se enamoren.**

-¡Syaoran! –exclamó Eriol con Zerk en la espalda -¡cuidate tengo que llevar a mi primo…!

-¡no me avises! ¡solo vete! –exclamé

**Eriol partió a toda velocidad, Tomoyo llegó tranquilamente.**

-Daidoulli, ¿puedes acompañar a Sakura a su casa? –pregunté cansado

-claro, nos vamos de una vez –dijo Tomoyo

-espera -dijo Sakura –no estas bien ¿verdad?

-claro que estoy bien, solo veré que los demás estén ya a salvo y me voy con mis hermanas, solo quiero que descanses… amiga –dije

**Si me preguntan… me siento en la inmunda, pero ¿Cómo le voy a decir eso? no voy a preocuparla, de por si… ya preocuparé a mis hermanas… rayos ¿Por qué no puedo llevar una vida normal?**

-yo te ayudo –dijo Sakura

-claro que no –dije serio –Daidoulli, llévatela, tú síguela, debes de descansar

-¡tu no me das órdenes! –exclamó Sakura

-¡solo quiero que estés bien! –solté de repente

**Sakura me vio sorprendida. Creo que eso hizo que reflexionara un poco.**

-ni creas que me vas a convencer con eso –soltó mordaz

**Nota para recordar: No pedir dos glorias juntas… pueden ser crueles y audaces, pero bellas y contra eso yo no puedo pelear. **

-no intento convencerte –dije soltándome de mis hermanas –por favor, anda a casa

-no quieeee…. –soltó una palabrota cuando Daidoulli se la llevó desapareciendo con las sombras

-genial –dije contento

-hermano, es hora de irnos, tenemos que curarte esas heridas –dijo Aoiza

-solo veamos que todos estén y ya –dije

**Mis hermanas suspiraron. Entramos al edificio y vimos que todos estaban haciendo sus actividades como si nada hubiera pasado, luego nos fuimos a casa sin ser vistos. Llegando, subí a mi cuarto, me tiré a la cama… ohh como te extrañé!... este…. siento como mis hermanas me levantan y me sientan, abro los ojos y ellas ya han terminado de curarme… ok… si tengo sueño jajaja**

-ahora descansa hermanito –dijo Sarin un poco preocupada –ya hablaremos mañana

-esta bien –dije bostezando -¿ustedes están bien?

-la duda ofende –rió Aoiza –estamos bien, no te preocupes

-llamaré a Sakura para preguntarle como está –quise levantarme pero no me dejaron

-llámala luego, primero preocúpate por tu salud, luego por nuestra cuñada –rió Karin

**Asentí…. ¡¿Qué rayos dijeron? me quedé estupefacto… y sentí como el color carmesí adornaba mi cara.**

-¡no…es lo que! –empecé a tartamudear desesperado

-le dijiste "mi princesa" –dijo Karin con mirada cómplice

-¡fue un error! –solté casi llorando

**Ellas no podían saber lo que sentía mi…. pero que rayos…. yo metí la pata con ese idiota…**

-no diremos nada, hermanito –dijo Aoiza acariciando mi cabeza con cariño

-gracias –dije consolado

-caiste, si te gusta –rió Sarin

**Son muy buenas mis hermanas… ¡noo! ¡eres un tonto Syaoran!**

-descansa –dijo Aoiza besándome en la frente

-te quiero hermanito… pero sano –rió Sarin con un beso en la frente

-descansa rico –Karin imitó a mis dos hermanas con el beso

-yo también las quiero –dije acostándome

**Ellas esperaron a que estuviera cómodo, y luego cerraron las cortinas, quedando un poco oscuro. Luego salieron de la habitación.**

**Suspiré pensando en lo que había dicho Artelios… que todo había sido una prueba… pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de atacarnos, darme este dije? casi intentar matar a mi hermosa muñeca… no entiendo nada y lo peor… tengo el presentimiento que nos estamos metiendo a donde no nos llaman.**

¿Qué irá a pasar?

¿Qué irá a pasar?... Sakura….

**-OO-OO-OO-OO-XS_XS**

**Konichiwaaaaa….**

**Sufrieron un ataque bastante fuerte, y como si nada, en los alrededores como si no hubiese pasado nada. Y lo peor… a Syaoran se le escapó lo de "princesa" Sakura es una despistada… no tanto pero por lo menos, dejó pasar esto. Que pasará ahora? ¿Cómo que fue una prueba? Muchas y muchas respuestas mas en el siguiente capítulo… donde las cosas podrían complicarse… o tal vez no XD.**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, nos han hecho felices (A Syaoran y a mi) y ahora, este chico guapo (syaoran: gracias) les contestará los reviews.**

Syaoran: Antes no pude contestarles mis hermosas damicelas, pero ahora con toda dulzura les contestaré.

nessie black 10: Hola hermosa, la autora agradece mucho tus saludos n_n y que este leyendo nuestra historia, y la verdad, asi debes de quedarte cada capítulo, asi de intrigada jajajaa (n/a: que malo) que? ahhh si, tus cuñadas si se quedaran conmigo…. lastima, te hubiera llenado de besos… (n/a: córtale Syaoran, es k+) ok… ya me tranquilicé.

¿del porque quieren matar a mi dulce damicela? uhhh eso lo sabras luego. ¿Cómo que arreglar cuentas con ella? - -, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, donde podras ver que casi logramos detener a ese tipejo.. y con la que nos sale… pues no, esta peor la cosa.

Me vienes a curar? wooo si es asi te pago con besos… ¿Qué dices?

(Chiyo: ok… ya despídete, salió muy largo y con tu…) ya, ok mi dulce damicela dos, que estés mejor y que siempre te vaya bien. Besotes. _n

saku.93: me enviaste besos! ¡yo te envio muchos besos mi princesa.. dos! no te preocupes, ante las peleas, yo venceré pero si me lastimaré un poquito… pero es para que me vayas a cuidar y disfrutar de tu presencia, jeje (Chiyo: ok.. hoy estas muy.. hot! jaja) saludos y que disfrutes de este cap.

azula77: siii con mi linda sakura seremos una gran pareja, muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos ha hecho muy felices, besotes.

gisselVG: el momento mas emocionante…. seee XD besotes princesa, y que sigas leyendo esta loca historia.

sunako-koike: ¡y vuelvo contestando tu review linda! si… no se pòrque querrán a mi linda Sakura, pero evitaré que le pase algo malo… y a mis hermanas… igual. Siempre muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario, espero un review tuyo en este cap, besotesss….

alex: me gusta tu comentario chica, besitos.

Ceciali: no te me confundas, preciosa, todo se revelará poco a poco, mientras disfruta y haz conjeturas, besotes de este bombosote XD

Chiyo: Siempre disculpas por el atraso, pero el semestre fue un infierno (literalmente) para mi, y por ello no pude escribir mucho. Este fic se publicará cada semana (estoy de vacas) asi que el otro viernes… ya tendrán listo este cap, por algo tengo esclavizado a Syaoran XD jajaja.

saludos y que la musa les acompañe.

Syaoran: besos mis amadas.. TT TT esclavizado… que cruel…


	10. Chapter 10

**(n/a): Nota de autor**

**-**no es lo que crees - : diálogos del personaje

-"y eso que no sabe" –pensamientos de los personajes

**Bla blando **: narración de Syaoran en negrilla (no veo muy bien jajaja)

**n/n : sonrojo **

**Disclaimer: Ni Sakura Card Captor ni 5 elementos me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados para hacer esta alocada historia. Todo se los debo a mis lectores, XD**

"**Elementalmente Problemático"**

**Capítulo X:**** "¿Clase asesina… o Princesa Asesina?"**

**Y no se si llamarlo suerte.. o problemas, pero bueno, les contaré. Han pasado apenas dia y medio desde el ataque feroz… con Artelios, no he ido a la escuela desde entonces, mis hermanas me han tenido quieto… muy quieto. Y lo peor de todo, es que no dejaron que mis lindas damicelas me vinieran a cuidar. (Chiyo: te saliste del tema)**

**ok.. sigo. Tiempo en que no pude ver a mi princesa, y es a donde digo: ¡eso fue terrible! no ver su sonrisa y persona me mató de la desesperación, pero.. nooo, mis hermanas me detuvieron y no puedo salir hasta que me vean bien. Eriol me visitó hoy, contándome que su primo estaba bien, que fueron heridas leves pero como iban cargadas de oscuridad, había caído inconsciente por ello. Asentí preguntándole por mi princesa, el me contó que no la había visitado pero que Tomoyo la había visto y estaba bien.**

**Como por cosa rara, ella no ha aparecido (por supuesto de que hablo de mi princesa), me imagino que ha de estar bien cansada, y no la culpo, yo estoy igual, pero dejémonos de cansancios, me levanto suspirando, como cosa rara mis hermanas no han tocado el tema de los elementos, ya que ellas me vieron usándolos. Agua, Tierra, fuego… pero no entiendo porque tres elementos, se supone que fueron divididos en dos ¿no? dos para mi, dos para Sakura, pero tengo tres y ella dos. esto está muy extraño. **

**De pronto llegaron mis hermanas, las tres serias. Cuando se ponen así es porque van a tocar un tema delicado. Los cuatro nos sentamos en la cama, viéndonos.**

**-**¿Qué es lo que pasa? –pregunté de repente

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer? hermanito –dijo Aoiza

-¿Por qué los atacaron? –preguntó Sarin preocupada

-¿Cómo es que manejas el agua? –preguntó Karin

-primero que nada, no sabemos porque nos ataca, y de la nada siempre ocurre y tercero, no se de que hablas hermana –dije

-no te hagas el tonto, Syaoran –dijo Karin –vi como tu cuerpo estaba rodeado de agua –

-eso lo hizo Sakura –solté rápidamente

-no te creo –dijo Karin

-¿Cómo rayos crees que voy a poder controlar otro elemento que no sea el fuego? –exclamé

-te creo –dijo Aoiza tomando un vaso de agua de mi mesita, luego se sentó a tomar –pero creo que sabes muchas cosas que no nos quieres contar

-claro que no es asi, yo…. –dije

**Al instante, mi hermana Aoiza me tiró el vaso de agua a la cara, pero esta quedó flotando ya que había movido mi mano en forma defensiva. Todas se me quedaron viendo, ¡que astutas!**

**-**ahora niégalo –se burló Karin

-lo siento, no quiero involucrarlas –dije

-ya están metidos tus amigos y tu novia ¿Qué mas da si son tres mas? –rió Sarin para que me relajara

-les contaré, desde hace tiempo, este tipo apareció atacando al primo de Eriol, luego nos siguió atacando en grupo, pero tenia sueños extraños, hasta que me puso un collar, este se fundió dentro de mi y por ello manejo el agua –dije resumiendo todo

-¿en tus sueños te puso el collar? –dijeron todas espantadas

-si –dije

**Me concentré y el collar se mostró por un momento, saliendo de mi pecho, luego volvió a desaparecer del mismo lugar de donde salió. Mis hermanas tenían la boca abierta del asombro.**

**-**y esa es la historia, no sabemos ni porque nos ataca –dije suspirando

**XD_XD_X_DD_XD**

**Si me preguntan, seguimos hablando y ellas sacaron hipótesis, pero ninguna congruente. Llegó la noche y así como llegó se fue, al día siguiente ya me estaba preparando para ir a la escuela, agarré mis cosas y bajé a desayunar. **

**-**buenos días –dije a las tres

-buenos días, hermano –dijeron las tres al unisonó

-toma –dijo Karin dándome mis dos almuerzos… ¿dos?

-mejor llévate el otro, creo que alguien estará enojada contigo –rió Aoiza

-¿eh? –pregunté desconcertado

**Sin decir nada más, me empujaron a la puerta y me sacaron literalmente, solo las vi con cara de matarlas, quienes rieron nerviosas y cerraron la puerta rápidamente. Caminé hasta la escuela, donde divisé a la hermosura de ojos esmeraldas… ¡que me volteó la cara! Tomoyo solo rió nerviosa (y por cierto, para aclararles a mis hermosas fans, ella tiene aun la venda de los ojos, siempre la lleva, siempre) **

**-**creo que te matará hoy –se burló Eriol

-no me jodas –dije serio

**Pasó las clases y ella ni me miró, ni me saludó, estaba que me moría de la desesperación. A la hora del receso, la encaré, pero ella me lanzó con un chorro de agua, dejándome colgando de un balcón. (el problema fue que la encaré cuando estaba en la puerta que daba al balcón de la clase). **

**-**es lo menos que te mereces por hacerme desaparecer de esa forma –dijo Sakura viéndome como colgaba

**TT TT mi princesa es mala conmigo... y por cierto, estoy colgando del tercer piso, si me caigo, me mato seguro…**

**-**lo siento, tenías que descansar –dije

**TT TT noo.. si para idiotas vayan conmigo, seguro que ahora si me tira.**

**-**no querías que te ayudara ¿cierto? estabas herido –dijo Sakura enojada

-quien sabe –murmuré

-¿Qué dijiste? –dijo Sakura mas enojada

-nada, lo siento, odio preocuparte –dije tratando de sostenerme

-¿era… por eso? –preguntó Sakura sorprendida

**Yo solo asentí, pero mis manos no me sostuvieron, y mas por las heridas de los hombros, sentí que caí lento, pero de la nada, un látigo de agua me sujetó de la mano, casi gemí por el estirón que me dio, y todo por culpa de ese idiota que nos atacó.**

**-**¡te bajaré despacio! –exclamó Sakura desde arriba -¡quédate sentado, yo ya bajo!

**No dije nada… esta mujer un día de estos me va a matar en serio… TT TT mi princesa es hermosa y cruel, me recuerda a esa serie que vi "Princess Murder" …. que miedo. Ah si, me fue bajando despacio, hasta llegar al suelo, donde me quedé sentado, esperé como cinco minutos y llegó conmigo, y me abrazó, yo solo sonreí como bobo.**

**-**lo siento, es que me la paso preocupada por ti, siempre me defiendes y te llevas la peor parte –dijo Sakura casi llorando

-no te preocupes, sabes que este loquito… -tragué saliva –amigo tuyo siempre te defenderá, aparte no quiero que te pase nada –

-pero… -dijo sakura

-los amigos siempre están para protegerse –dije –tu me lo dijiste una vez ¿recuerdas?

**Ella asintió, pero yo me sentía apuñalado por cada vez que decía amigo… amigo… amigo… pero tengo un plan que no me puede fallar… verán que ella cae rendida a mis pies o … me seguire engañando a mí mismo, a ver que pasa, jeje.**

**-**pero aun eres un idiota –me dijo pegándome un zape

-¡auch! ¡eso duele! –dije sobándome la nuca

-eso es en pago por haberme hecho eso ese día-dijo Sakura riendo

-Syaoran, ¡hasta que te encuentro! –exclamó Eriol llegando con mis almuerzos

-me lanzaron del balcón –dije recibiendo un puñetazo de mi amada, que mala es conmigo

-por idiota –dijo Sakura

-jaja ¿Cómo no me llamaste antes? hubiera tomado una foto… "colgado por su…" –Eriol no pudo terminar su broma porque le pegué en el estómago

-no te hagas el payaso –dije enojado

**El muy idiota ya iba a decir "novia"…. Eriol me vio con cara de asesino a sueldo… yo lo vi serio.**

**-**Sakura, ya te traje… ohh, hola joven Lee –dijo Tomoyo

-hola Daidoulli –dije

**En eso tocaron el timbre de finalizado el recreo. Genial, ni siquiera pude comer algo. Le di un almuerzo a Sakura, ella solo se me quedó viendo dudosa.**

**-**es en compensación… -dije

-gracias –me sonrió agradecida

**ohh… la vida puede ser bella… mas si va adornada de la sonrisa de mi amada..*w***

**Nos dirigimos a clase, y luego de tomar nuestras mochilas, fuimos al patio para iniciar una de las clases mas largas y realmente… peligrosas: la clase de combate.**

**Si bien tenemos nuestros elementos que nos protegen, no es la gracia entrenar de esa manera.**

**El profesor es una de las personas mas exigentes que he conocido, y que le encanta ver correr la sangre. Y eso no es lo peor: la escuela aprueba todo…todo.**

-buenos días alumnos –dijo el profesor, por cierto, se llama Kraos –hoy es dia de exámenes parciales, jeje –

**Odio esa risa de sarcasmo… y por cierto, para quienes no sepan que es un examen parcial, son exámenes con punteo corto para llenar zona.**

-hoy todos pelearan, solo uno quedara vivo… digo, de pie, hoy vale todo los golpes… exceptuando partes nobles, tanto de mujeres y hombres ¡no tengo que aclarar esto! Cero patadas en la entrepierna y cero puñetazos en los pechos! ¡entendido! –dijo el prof. Kraos enojado

**Todos nos paramos en el campo de batalla, ¿Cómo diablos vamos a ser calificados asi? ¡este viejo esta demente! Solo lo vi mientras el preparaba la lista de los puntajes o puntos de zona, esto se va a poner feo.**

-¡listos! –exclamó el profesor -¡ya! –dio un silbatazo

**Cada quien convocó su elemento, ¡joder! , pero apenas voltee para ver en donde estaba mi princesa cuando… vi sus ojos…¡ardían en ansias de pelear! ¡eso si es sádico! Hasta me asustó verla… mis preciosas damas, hoy creo que será mi funeral.**

-¡mas te vale que pelees con todas tus fuerzas o no te perdonaré! –exclamó Sakura directa al grano, señalándome de antemano

**Todos se me quedaron viendo y casi riendo, pero recordé que eso exactamente le había prometido a mi princesa.**

-¡te lo prometí y te lo cumpliré! –exclamé decidido

**Ella me vio sorprendida, y en eso los ataques de todos iniciaron. Me prendí en llamas, pero estas rápidamente cambiaron a agua, sorprendido, al instante desaparecieron. ¡joder! ¡no voy a poder luchar con mi elemento! Rápidamente esquivé varios ataques con un par de vueltas sobre mi mismo, posicionándome di de lleno en el estómago con mi palma a un chico elemental hielo, lanzándolo fuera del campo, quedando inconsciente.**

**Ok….. ¡esto está raro! ¡jamás he tenido tanta fuerza! Aprovechando que por desgracia no puedo usar mi elemento o elementos en este caso, a tiempo dos elementales de rayo lanzaban sus espadas de luz.**

-¡raikegi, level 1! –exclamaron ambos

**Yo solo me hice a un lado y otro, evitando por completo sus ataques, era como si pudiera percibir por donde vendría.. ¡jaaa! No iba a decir "ver los ataques en cámara lenta" ni que fuera Spiderman jaja Pero los rayos no terminaron ahí, una corriente de agua tomó esos rayos, electrizándola.**

-¡es kinomoto! ¡corran! –exclamaron unos

-¡látigo sartiom, level 3!-exclamó Sakura

**¡Por todos los elementales sagrados! Mi princesa dividió el agua en látigos electrizantes, golpeando a todo el que tuviera enfrente, y no me excluyó de ello, por cierto. Salté con gracia y velocidad, logrando altura y vueltas en cuanto se aproximaban a golpearme. Cuando vi, todos habían sido sacados del campo, inconscientes y bien golpeados. Ella me miraba curiosa mientras deshacía su ataque de látigos, escapando la energía hacia otro lado.**

-¿Cómo pudiste evitar mis látigos? Nadie lo había logrado –dijo Sakura

-¿ves? Soy bueno en ello –presumí

**¿Por qué rayos estoy presumiendo? Si yo mismo sé que fue un golpe de suerte. Maldito vicio de presumirme ante las damas, jaja.**

-entonces veremos de que estás hecho, Lee –dijo Sakura con sonrisa sádica

**¡se los dijeeee! Apenas di un respingo al ver que sacaba su sombrilla… ¡elementales de barro! ¡ella va enserio! Alzó su sombrilla y la extendió, empezándola a girar encima de su cabeza.**

-¡mátalo Srita. Kinomoto! –exclamó el profesor emocionado

-¡no ayude! –exclamé con sarcamo

-¡Duis sagittis, level 2! –exclamó Sakura

**De la nada, el cielo se cubrió de nubes oscuras, de un solo cayeron chorros de agua en forma de flecha, empecé a esquivarlas a velocidad, pero caían tan veloces que empezaron a crear agujeros en el campo, del tamaño de una naranja.**

-¡lucha con tu elemento! –exclamó Sakura mientras hacía que cayeran aun más rápido

**Ya esquivar no me ayudaba, me rozaban y rasgaban la ropa y mi piel, la situación me estaba desesperando, de la nada vi una sombra saliendo del cielo, se veía como… ¡Artelios! De la ira que sentí, mi cuerpo se cubrió en llamas, luego se expandió como si fuese una bomba, extinguiendo el ataque de mi princesa y de paso lanzar al suelo al profesor y a ella, por supuesto. El fuego, así como apareció asi se extinguió, al voltear de nuevo mi vista al cielo, ya no estaba.**

**Caminé hacia donde estaba mi princesa, pero me asaltaron imágenes extrañas….**

**No enfocaba en donde caminaba…**

-recuerda niño, yo no soy a quien debes destruir…

**Esa era la voz de Artelios, ¿Por qué me estaba hablando?**

-tu eres el único que puede detenerlo y lo has demostrado –

**¿Qué?**

-protégela…..

**Ya no puedo oírle…**

-¿Syaoran? –

**Regresé de inmediato a la realidad, vi que estaba parado en medio del campo, Sakura estaba a mi lado, preocupada… ¿preocupada? ¡yo debería estarlo!**

-si, Sakura –respondí de inmediato

-¿estás bien? Te veías extraño –dijo Sakura

-si, solo me quede pensando – dije rápidamente

-¿no te lastime mucho? –preguntó ella

-no mucho –dije sonrojado

-¿Qué fue esa explosión que lanzaste? –dijo Sakura intrigada

-hablemos luego, no me da la cabeza ahorita –dije

**Y no era mentira, me estaba doliendo la cabeza. El profesor se levantó y los tres empezamos a llevar a todos los inconscientes a la enfermería, luego nos dieron la tarde libre, iría a casa a dormir… que dormilón soy, naaahh, iré a entrenar, no quiero que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo de hoy, no poder controlar a voluntad mi fuego… no me gustó para nada.**

**Y van a decir, ¡me olvidé de Eriol y Tomoyo! Nahhh, no me olvide de ellos, quedaron inconscientes en la primera, yo caí en cuenta al llevarles a la enfermería. Salí con mi mochila de la escuela, mi ropa hecha girones y unas heridas que habían sido curadas. Suspiré mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho Artelios… era muy extraño.**

-Syaoran –dijo Sakura llegando conmigo corriendo

-oye, deberías estar yendo para tu casa –dije

**Me van a decir ¿Qué rayos conmigo? Pero es que me siento… fuera de la ****realidad… como si no fuera yo mismo. Sakura me tomó de los hombros, sacudiéndome para despertarme.**

-¿Qué te pasa? –exclamó sakura angustiada

-no lo se –dije

**En eso vi que Eriol y Tomollo llegaron con nosotros, pero mi mente estaba en otro lado, viendo fragmentos… de algo que no podía identificar.**

**Espadas…**

**Batallas…**

-juro que la protegeré del mal…

**¿Qué era esa frase?**

-la protegerás con tu poder –

**¡¿Qué?**

-no dejaré que su _Argentum__anima__crystalli_se extinga –

**¿esa es mi… voz? **

**Todo se volvió negro… y de pronto estaba tirado en la grama, ¿grama? No podía levantarme, pero voltee a ver alrededor y estaba en un claro, y para quienes no sepan, un lugar rodeado de árboles, el centro esta lleno de grama o monte elevado, es un lugar tranquilo. Vi que varias personas se dirigían hacia mi, rodeándome.**

-¿esta bien? –preguntó uno con vestimenta de mago anime….¿que? me estoy volviendo loco

-apenas resistió –dijo el segundo, vestido igualmente extraño

-pero esta despierto –dijo una linda muchacha de ojos verdes y… ¡¿Sakura?

-¿Qué? –apenas articulé sorprendido

**La chica era idéntica a Sakura, solo que con cabellos largos y ondulados, era… hermosísima. Su ropa era extraña, tenia un vestido con corse, y llevaba un bastón con una esfera color azul cielo. **

**¡¿en donde rayos estoy?**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD**

**Hola!**

**¿Qué les pareció? Un regreso de este papasote con una vuelta alocada, ¿y que paso? Jojo averiguenlo en el siguiente capítulo, donde Artelios no es lo que parece, ni nada de lo que estaba viendo. Momentos cruciales y emocionantes, jeje.**

**Syaoran: Holaa mis bellas damicelas, que en el amanecer sus rostros se iluminan como una luz que embarga mi ser, hemos vuelto con mas aventuras, ha sido difícil porque la autora se ha roto la mano, se imaginaran a que velocidad escribe con solo una, ¡es desastroso! Jajaja pero aun asi no se rindió y escribió todo mi relato, un regalo para ustedes.**

**Autora: ya bajale, romanticon XD, cierto, me he roto la mano y es mas lento asi XD, pero aquí estamos, yo esclavizando un rato a Syaoran para que disfruten de esta historia XD**

**Syaoran: y lo mas bello de esta parte, agradecer los comentarios al estilo Syaoran Lee jeje**

**Autora: sin rodeos, les contestará sus lindos comentarios kya! XD**

**Syaoran: ¿listas? Ahí les voy damas hermosas XD**

estefa: gracias por tu lindo comentario, preciosa, espero verte por aquí de nuevo.

Elsa Karina- onii-chan: Me alagas mi flor de verano, (n/a: no le den alasss jaja) ¡hey! Dejame con mis fans XD, ah si, si puede haber gato encerrado y mas porque escondi al peluche jaja

Pamela: Me alagas muñequita, XD, gracias por leernoss XD, y nos encanta que te guste la historia, no le mandes saludos a la autoraa jaja (n/a:zape!) auch!, bien en que iba…ah si, "hot" tu estas que ardes. Nena. Y gracias por ofrecerte como enfermera, sabes que mis brazos te recibirán siempre, jee XD, ¿y como esta eso que haras equipo para hacerme sufrir? No le des alas a la autoraaa jaja, y lo de la paliza, ya verás que lo derrotaré, eso si es seguro (n/a:eso es lo que el cree muajaja!) Esperamos que te haya gustado el capítulo mi preciosa, espero verte en el siguiente capitulo (guiño de ojo) yo también te extrañaree jeje, asi que, pamelita preciosa, mi flor de durazno, besos cariñosos y abrazos, nos leeremos pronto, chaooo.

rebeca26: jeje gracias por leer, linda.

Perla Y: hola preciosa, tu si que escribes y eso nos encantó XD, te responderé igual como esta en tu review.

1. que alegre que te este gustando la historia XD, y la intriga, quéjate con la autora.

2. respondiendo a lo cual seria tu elemento, podrías ver por tu personalidad: tranquila y energica= agua, extrovertida y alegre= aire, reservada y nerd= sombra, explosiva y orgullosa=fuego

3. no te preocupes, te dare una cita, si es que salgo vivo XD, el teléfono si sirve XD

4. imagina a Chiyo san, es como la "madre" sustituta, asi que a veces debo esperarla para poder seguir, eso si es odioso (como tu lo dices en el review)

5. lo de la venda lo aclaramos en este capitulo XD

6. íbamos, pero la autora se fracturo la mano, aun asi correremos con la actualización

7. espero que tengas razón XD aun asi no me rendiré XD

8. yo estoy disponible para todas XD

9. eriol ya tiene dueño, y yo no soy infiel, jamás XD

10. chiyo: graciassss XD

Cuidate y chiyo (aunque no lo parezca) nos cuida de vez n cuando jaja, besos muñequita de cristal, y abrazos.

Pamela: preciosa, ya te tenemos arriba XD, aun asi te contesto XD: sip, soy coqueton jeje, y ya veras como transcurrirá la historia, besos!

sunako-koike: ¡no te quedes con las ganas de venir a curarme! Yo se que tu me quieres preciosa, pero estoy con cartel de reservado desde hace tiempo, aun asi te mando besos y abrazis, flor de invierno XD

nessie black 10: sip, ya era hora que apareciéramos, espero que te guste este capítulo y que no me hayas extrañado mucho, nena. Casi me agarra Sakura, pero esos asuntillos que tienes con ella, mejor ni pregunto. ¡picarona! Quieres estar conmigo a solas… jeje, mi flor bella, soy todo tuyo… si no viene Sakura y mis hermanas jajaja, (n/a: estoy lista con garrote) n_n'', y eres tan linda, con tus lindos comentarios ya me cuidas un montón (beso). Fran preciosa, no te engaño con Sakura… XD

saludos y abrazos XD…. Y un besote!

azula77: tus bellas palabras me han llegado al corazón, preciosa, veras como continuará todo. Besos! Y gracias por leer esta alocada historia, saludos de parte de ambos.

saku.93 : ohh hermosa, sano o no sano me cuidas? Esa si que es una buena noticia XD, y ¿yo despistado? Nah solo soy pensador, jaja tu si me cuidas, amenazaste a la autoraaa jajaja besos preciosa y esperamos que te haya gustado el cap.

nani27 : ¿te leiste la historia de un sopetón? Jooooo excelente XD, me dijo tierno, eres una preciocidad de verano, hermosa clavel XD, el plan de conquista iba en marcha, culpa a la autora por ello XD (n/a: heyyy!) era broma, todo tomará sentido, ya lo verás, besos preciosa XD

**Syaoran: no saben la felicidad que tengo por tantos lindos comentarios, has mas ganas me dieron de besarlas a todas!**

**Chiyo: bajale galán, bien, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, porque asi sabemos que les gusta la historia y eso nos hace muy felices XD, bien, este cap estuvo mas larguito, pero ahora vengo con un concurso!**

**Syaoran: se llama " la enfermera de Syaoran" lo que tienen que hacer es: ponen en su comentario al final : "yo quiero ser la enfermera de Syaoran porque…." Y ponen el porque quieren ser mis enfermeras.**

**Chiyo: las dos respuestas mas creativas ganarán un pase a un capítulo cada una para cuidar de Syaoran y participar de la historia ¿Qué les parece? ¿les gusta?**

**Syaoran: asi que, preciosas damas, espero sus respuestas, XD**

**Chiyo: ahora si, nos despedimos y que la musa les acompañe XD **


	11. Chapter 11

(n/a): Nota de autor

-no es lo que crees - : diálogos del personaje

-"y eso que no sabe" –pensamientos de los personajes

Bla blando : narración de Syaoran en negrilla (no veo muy bien jajaja)

n/n : sonrojo

Nota: Anuncio a las ganadoras de "yo quiero ser la enfermera de Syaoran porque.."

La primera ganadora es… ¡Sunako_koike!, y la segunda ganadora es… ¡Pamelita!, felicidades a ambas, sus respuestas cautivaron a nuestro príncipe, en este capítulo premiamos a Sunako_koike, en el próximo capítulo premiaremos a Pamelita, felicidades y que disfruten de su premio XD.

Disclaimer: Ni Sakura Card Captor ni 5 elementos me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados para hacer esta alocada historia. Todo se los debo a mis lectores, XD

"Elementalmente Problemático"

Capítulo XI: "¿Qué ha pasado?"

Cierto… ¡¿Qué rayos ha pasado? No entiendo en donde estoy y encima no puedo moverme, estoy a punto de caer inconsciente. La hermosa… ejem… es que no puedo evitar relacionarla con mi princesa! Se parecen demasiado! Me paré con su ayuda, por cierto, su traje le combina con su cuerpo…. ¡YAAAAA! ¡diablos! Tiene buen cuerpo… ya lo dije. Su traje era un vestido con cortes a los lados, supongo que es para facilitar las patadas en pelea, era de color rojo con blanco, tenia cintas al frente como si fuera un corse que apretaba sus pe… dejemos hasta ahí la descripción, por cierto, tiene talvez unos 16 o 18 años. Llevaba botas y pantalón pegadito, rojos.

Apenas me ayudó a levantarme, yo me alejé de ellos con rapidez, temblaba y no sabía porque. Llevaba una espada en mano, con una borla colgando. ¿Qué rayos?

-joven, no haga eso, cálmese por favor –dijo el primer mago anime preocupado

-¿Quiénes rayos son? –exclamé poniéndome en guardia

-¿perdió la memoria? –preguntó la hermosa chica que se parecía a Sakura

-parece que si –dijo el segundo mago anime

-¡déjense de bobadas! –exclamé

-contrólalo Cartio –dijo el primer mago anime al segundo mago anime

-si, Lord Artlen –dijo con reverencia el segundo mago anime al primero

Bueno… por lo menos ahora conozco sus nombres, el lord se ve de 40 años, cartio… 25, pero aun asi… ¡estaba en problemas! ¡ese estúpido mago Cartio se estaba preparando para atacarme!

-¡si no lo detienes ahora, la inestabilidad del poder dado se hará presente! –exclamó Lord Artlen

-¡si, Lord Artlen! –exclamó Cartio -¡level 3! ¡rayo Sartiom! –

Alzó un báculo con forma de garra, que sostenía una esfera amarilla… ¡joder! El rayo fue lanzado y se dirigió hacia mi, impactándome. Pero cuando me di cuenta, una capa externa de agua me estaba protegiendo, mi poder reaccionó y envolvió a Cartio en una esfera gigante de agua, luego moví las manos con gracia.

-¡ni en sueños me tocarán! ¡level 2! ¡aqua pactio! ¡burbuja aztadora! –exclamé con furia

La burbuja se elevó y lo azotó con violencia en el suelo, luego el agua empezó a rodearme, pero esta se desvaneció y una luz multicolor empezó a rodearme. La que se parece a Sakura y ese Lord abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. Me empezó a doler la cabeza, mi energía estaba casi agotada… no entendía lo que sucedía y encima de todo… ¡me atacan!

-Princesa Sakura ¡detengámoslos! –dijo el Lord a … ¡¿princesa Sakura?

-si, padre –contestó ella con firmeza

Mi confusión creció y con ello la energía que me estaba envolviendo me estaba rasguñando la piel, me estaba desesperando.

-¡level A! ¡circulo de agua sagrada! ¡marea de tsunami! –exclamó la princesa

-¡level A! ¡terra alingeth! ¡terremoto! –exclamó el Lord

-¡dejenme en paz! –grité con todas mis fuerzas, un ataque de tres elementos se creó con la energía de mi cuerpo

Sus ataques chocaron con el mio, la tierra se levantó y el agua de la princesa creó un gran muro que chocó como maremoto contra mi ataque de tres elementos… agua, fuego y tierra. Pero no fue suficiente, los ataques crearon una explosión que nos lanzó a los tres al suelo, arrastrándonos hacia atrás. La luz de mi cuerpo se desvaneció, cuando vi, la princesa y el Lord se acercaron veloces hacia mi… se veían preocupados… como si me conocieran…

-joven Lee –dijo Lord -¿Cómo se encuentra?

-¿qui..quienes son ustedes? –rayos! Mi voz esta temblando

-¿Por qué no nos recuerda? –dijo la princesa a punto de llorar

-debe de ser paciente, princesa –explicó el Lord –colocar el Rantium en su cuerpo provocó problemas, asi que yo diría que en unos días la recuperará –

-no debimos… -dijo viéndome, luego comenzó a llorar, la princesa aclaro–mi amor…

Ok… ¡¿mi amor? ¡¿yo?

Esto está demasiado raro ¿en donde rayos estoy? Esto esta peor que la vez pasada, cuando reprobé música por estar jugando Final Fantasy…. Ok.. aquí no cabe comparaciones estúpidas..

Me levanté a trompicones y me les quedé viendo, ellos realmente si se ven preocupados por mi persona… ¡a poco que soy importante! ¡nah! No soy tan cretino como para caer en eso.

-ven, no te haremos daño –la princesa me extendió su mano

-ustedes me atacaron ¿recuerdas? –solté con sarcasmo

-pero fue para evitar que tu poder se revelara –dijo la princesa

-por cierto ¿Cómo es que me conocen? –pregunté

La princesa casi lloraba por la pregunta… ¡ups! Creo que si le afectó mi pregunta.

-usted es el príncipe de Keirenth, y además protector y prometido de la Princesa Sakura, del reino de Kingsbride –dijo el Lord

Casi me quedo en shock… ¡¿Qué me voy a casar? Esperen… ¡¿soy un príncipe? Cuando sintieron, exploté en risas, pero me senté, ya estaba cansado.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? –preguntó la princesa haciendo un puchero

Me le quedé viendo… hasta en sus gestos se parecía a Sakura… mi amada que ya la extrañaba.

-no me creo lo que dicen, yo solo soy un simple joven –dije

¡jaaaaa! ¿ven? Soy humilde… algo cretino eso si jeje.

-¡no ponga esas palabras en su boca joven Lee! –exclamó horrorizado el Lord

-mejor demostrémoselo –dijo la princesa -¿vienes?

-esta bien –

Me levanté y nos fuimos hacia donde estaban los caballos… esperen.. ¡yo no sé montar! Me quedé parado mientras ellos subían a los caballos, vi hacia atrás y todavía ese tipo del rayo estaba tirado.

-¿lo van a dejar tirado ahí? –les señalé al tipo… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-ah Cartio –dijo el Lord –déjalo, todavía me las debe –

-¿Por qué no subes? –me preguntó la princesa

-no se montar –

-solo prueba hacerlo –dijo la princesa

Estoy que me caigo del sueño y ella me dice "solo prueba hacerlo" ¡bah! ¡esta loca! Intenté montar, ¡fue una pesadilla! A la primera no lo logré y me caí, la segunda se me trabó el pie y la tercera logré subirme. La princesa Sakura sonrió complacida. No, definitivamente no es mi Sakura… ¿¡Mi Sakura donde está! Esperen… ¿Dónde estoy yo? Esa si es una buena pregunta.

-¿ves? Te dije que podrías –dijo la princesa

-"aja" –dije con tono de reproche –eso no es saber montar, princesa –

Ok… como que estoy un poco abusivo.. ¿no?

-cuide sus palabras, príncipe –dijo el Lord –educación ante todo –

-ya les dije que yo no soy príncipe –dije algo fastidiado

-pero si lo eres –dijo con reproche la princesa

-olvidemos esto ¿si? –dije molesto

El Lord tomó las riendas de mi caballo y los tres empezamos a andar por el camino del bosque, insito ¿Por qué habran dejado tirado al otro? Debió de hacer algo que enojó al viejo…digo al Lord. Los caballos trotan ¿no? Bueno, la cosa es que íbamos en camino… hacia donde..saber, ni me interesa realmente, solo esperaba poder regresar… y en eso comencé a recordar algunas cosas de Sakura… apenas había entrado a este mundo loco y ya la extrañaba.

-Syaoran… mi amor, ya llegamos –me dijo la princesa despabilándome

-¿A dónde? –pregunté curioso

-al Reino de Kingsbride(1)-respondió el Lord

Era una gran ciudad de piedra, con torres altas y un poblado numeroso, todo el lugar hervía de actividad, había mercados, ventas de maderas, de todo un poco. Vi como todo el mundo al apenas ver que estábamos pasando, nos saludaban con inclinaciones de cabeza y otros exagerados con la mano, inclinando el cuerpo hacia abajo. La princesa les saludaba con cariño, el Lord… bueno, el idiota ese levantaba más la cabeza, menudo arrogante. Yo solo me limitaba a verles curiosos, por lo menos se veían que vivían mas o menos, no se veía pordioseros ni nada de eso, apenas estaba curioseando cuando vi que un tipo (un hombre) saqueó la bolsa de una anciana, ¡eso si que me molesta! No solo ya estaba enojado de la situación actual, tomé las riendas de mi caballo y el hombre se dio cuenta de que lo iba a perseguir, todo mundo se hizo a un lado, pasé veloz cabalgando, hasta que le di alcance y lo sujeté del cuello para lanzarlo al suelo. Me bajé de un salto, enojado. El hombre se me quedo viendo, se levantó temeroso y convocó agua, ¡error!

-¡látigo piro, level 1! –exclamé

De mi mano salió un látigo que cortó el ataque de agua del hombre en dos, luego lo sujeté y lo lancé al suelo, cayendo inconsciente. Tomé las cosas que habían sido robadas a la anciana y me dirigí hacia ella, la anciana estaba feliz de haber recuperado sus cosas.

-muchas gracias príncipe Lee –dijo la anciana abrazándome

Todo mundo soltó una exclamación, ¿Qué les pasa? Correspondí al abrazo, luego me separé de ella.

-tenga cuidado la próxima vez ¿si? –le dije sonriendo

Todos volvieron a soltar una exclamación.. ¡¿Qué rayos?

-si que ha cambiado mi príncipe –dijo la anciana con respeto –yo sabía que era una persona con un corazón bondadoso

-solo hice lo que debía de hacer –dije –que siempre la acompañen asi no tendrá problemas de nuevo –

-por supuesto, que el sol ilumine sus días, príncipe –dijo la anciana inclinándose

Yo solo asentí, era una anciana muy dulce. Cuando vi a los demás pobladores, estos tenían cara de ¿!WTF? ¿Qué rayos les pasa? ¿Por qué ponen esas caras? Me les quedé viendo serio, al apenas verme, todos regresaron a sus labores. La princesa y el Lord idiota se acercaron a mi, veloces.

-¿estás bien? –preguntó la princesa

-por supuesto –dije montándome de nuevo al caballo -¿nos vamos?

-por supuesto príncipe –dijo el Lord igual de sorprendido que la gente

-¿Por qué pones esa cara? –dije molesto

-se lo explicaré cuando entremos al castillo –dijo el Lord

Hasta la princesa ponía ese gesto tonto… este lugar si que era… bueno, dejémoslo ahí.

Llegamos al castillo, pero si me preguntan, si estaba cansado y encima ese ladrón idiota que le robó sus cosas a la linda anciana, me bajé del caballo y lo amarré a una… bueno esas cosas de madera que siempre se ven, a tiempo un criado se acercó a desamarrarlo, estaba sorprendido.

-¿Por qué lo desamarras? –pregunté curioso

-debo llevarlo al establo para que coma y descanse, Señor –dijo el criado

-ahh claro, gracias –dije

El criado se me quedó viendo de nuevo con cara de ¡¿y a este que mosca le picó?, decidí ignorarlo, pero a tiempo que daba un paso, todo me empezó a dar vueltas, caí al suelo tan mareado que no me daba cuenta que estaba pasando afuera. Sentí que unas manos me sujetaban y me llevaban, pero ¿A dónde? Yo solo quería regresar con mi amada… Sakura.

-XD_XD_XD_XD_XD_XD

Desperté desorientado, esperaba estar en mi cuarto… pero ¡nooo!…. estaba en este maldito mundo de locos… ¿medievales? Puede ser… en eso, vi que una linda muchacha de ojos negros, cabello negro y tez blanca, con una sonrisa tranquila e infantil, y unos pechos sobresalientes… ¡demonios! No debo de ver eso.

-ha despertado príncipe –dijo la muchacha contenta –me alegro mucho

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunté

-se desmayó en las caballerizas, príncipe –dijo la muchacha –lo hemos traído aquí, ha estado durmiendo por mas de tres días ¿se encuentra mejor? –

-espera…¿Qué? ¿tres días? –dije levantándome de un sopetón, mala idea, me maree

-tranquilo, siéntese despacio, cuando uno duerme mucho el cuerpo no se adapta tan rápido –esa muchacha era muy dulce al hablar

-¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunté

-¿ya se olvidó de mi? –dijo sonriente –soy Sunako Koike, mi príncipe –

-lo siento, no… -

-perdió su memoria, se nos fue informada su condición príncipe –dijo Sunako

-eres una linda chica –dije viéndole sus "atributos" ¡diablos! Que pervertido me he vuelto

Ella enrojeció completamente, y me miraba con cierta sorpresa y curiosidad.

-aa.. ahora descanse –dijo Sunako tartamudeando un poco –necesitará sus fuerzas renovadas –

-gracias –dije cerrando un momento los ojos, estaba mejor sentado que acostado

Cuando sentí, me puso un pañuelo en la frente, me lo sostuvo. Abrí los ojos y vi que estaba muy cerca de mi, enrojecí.

-¿esta bien príncipe? –preguntó ella

-si..sooolo… este… -tartamudee

En eso, entró la princesa, quien se le quedó viendo a Sunako por la… ¡que pose! Estaba de rodillas y muy cerca de mi, Sunako rió nerviosa y me quitó el pañuelo de la frente, la princesa estaba que se moría de los celos… ¡ja! Ni que fuera de su propiedad.

-retírate –dijo la princesa

-¡hey! Espera, no le hables asi –dije enojado

Sunako se me quedó viendo sorprendida.. o soy muy tonto o que? No entiendo esa cara de sorpresa. La princesa parecía un hervidero de celos… ¡¿Por qué tenia que venir a un lugar tan demente? 

-no se preocupe príncipe, yo me retiraré, sino tendrá muchos problemas –dijo Sunako

-¡nada! –dije -¿tu me estabas cuidando no? –sunako asintió –entonces…

-¡Sunako San! –entró corriendo una señora ya grande –ven, necesitamos mas manos en la cocina –

-me retiro mi príncipe, con permiso –dijo Sunako sonriéndome y se fue rápido

-¿Por qué me retaste frente a la criada? –soltó la princesa de repente

-es una desgracia que te parezcas a mi novia –solté sin querer

Ella se me quedó viendo sorprendida. Bueno, no es que Sakura en mi realidad sea mi novia, pero yo ya lo creo así dentro de mi, aunque a veces deteste ese su estilo tan extraño de personalidad que tiene… el amor es ciego, muy ciego.

-ya te lo dije, yo no soy príncipe y menos de este lugar –dije levantándome

-no te levantes, aun no estas bien –dijo ella preocupada

-ya estoy bien –dije –ahora solo quiero regresar a mi hogar –

-este es tu hogar –dijo la princesa

-claro que no –dije

-claro que si –

-que no-

-que si –

-que no-

-¡basta! –entró el Lord idiota a callarnos -¿no se pueden llevar bien?

-¡el empezó! –soltamos los dos señalándonos

-princesa… es peor que una niña de 5 años –dijo el Lord suspirando

-¡¿Qué? ¡eso no es cierto! –dijo la princesa ofendida

Yo solo me reí escandalosamente, el Lord se me quedó viendo.

-por lo visto ya esta mejor, príncipe –dijo el Lord

-por supuesto –

-necesito entrenarlo con su nuevo poder, asi que por favor, alístese –dijo el Lord saliendo –lo espero en el campo de entrenamiento, la princesa Sakura le dirá en donde es –

-claro –dije

El Lord cerró, ella se me quedó viendo de nuevo. Odio esa mirada.

-no me mires asi, por favor espera afuera que me arreglaré –dije serio

-pero… -me recriminó con la mirada

-solo… espera afuera –dije

La princesa salió de mi habitación, mientras me alistaba, pensaba en mi amada Sakura, y en lo preocupada que debía de estar por mi ausencia, ya había pasado mucho tiempo… bueno para mi, y encima esta princesa caprichosa que.. cree que soy su prometido, ¡que horror!

-bien… a entrenar –dije serio

Si me tocaba quedarme un buen rato en ese lugar, por lo menos lo iba a aprovechar al máximo. Y mas si puedo entrenar.

XD_XD_XD_X_D_X_D_X_D_XDDX_D_X_DX_D_XD_X_D_XD_X_D_XD_XD

(1): Nombre sacado del libro de Kent Follet, lo digo por aquello de los derechos reservados etc…y diran ¿no tienes creatividad? No es eso, es que me gusto mucho el nombre.

Hola a todos!

Perdón por el atraso, pero con eso que ya me quitaron el yeso y la terapia que llevaba eso, no me dio mucho tiempo, y eso que no le agrego la U… que me tiene super atosigada. Syaoran y yo hemos trabajado horas extras para tenerles este capítulo listo, y mas porque había concurso XD

Muchas gracias les damos por todos los reviews que llegaron y que para nuestra alegría, ya casi llegamos a cien reviews! Y apenas vamos por el capitulo 10, esto no hubiera sido posible gracias a su gran aporte con sus comentarios, seguimos vivos y esperamos que nos sigan leyendo como hasta ahora, se que nos atrasamos bastante, pero esta historia seguirá viva y no la dejaremos de escribir.

Syaoran: mas porque nuestros lectores!

Chiyo: por supuesto, bueno ahora a los reviews, Syaoran, haznos los honores.

Syaoran: por supuesto… ¡listas mis preciosas damas!

Neko Selene: ¿Cómo se rompió la mano? Fue épica la caída jajajaja (chiyo: cierto) su perro la tiró y ella puso la mano al caer, la muñeca se rompió. Y nos alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia, neee sakura no escucha, esta de vacaciones, además… ¿acaso no te gusta que te ponga atención, muñequita? (pose sexi) besos.

Endri-Chan: ¿Cómo que te gusto que me dejaran colgado, preciosa? (ojitos tristes) pero me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y espero que este no sea la excepción, besoss.

neko-sunako-sakuralee85910: mi preciosa, aun no se si te pondremos de mi enfermera jejeje, aun lo discuto con chiyo para ver si hacemos una excepción esta vez (chiyo: depende de cómo salgan los otros capítulos, asi te metemos… ¿estaria bien?) ves? Ya dijo que si.. bueno prácticamente, y perdónanos que no te contestaramos, aun no capto porque no le contestamos… pero ahora, por ello, te mando muchos besos flor de jazmin, y unos abrazos… que se te subirá el calor jojojo. Nos alegra mucho que te encante esta historia, pero no te preocupes, esperemos que no nos tardemos demasiado para el otro capítulo, con eso que tenemos que hacer un especial de navidad, ya sabes, fecha especial, sacamos fic especial XD. Preciosa Fabiolita (guiño de galán), besos y que todo te salga bien.

Sari-Natsuki: wow guapote? Jaaaa nena, contigo si me entiendo mas jeje (bromeo, con todas es) me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y te esperamos en el siguiente capítulo. besos

Sissie131: ok…. Me alegro que te gustara la historia… pero me llamaste idiota…bueno, a veces lo soy, las razones que enumeraste parecían que fueran pedradas jajajaja aun asi, te mando besos y puedes llamarme como tu quieras, nena.

sunako-koike: creo que si te habrá gustado este capítulo, ganadora jejjeje… si que eres bonita… bueno, por cierto, me encantaron las razones por las que querías ser mi enfermera jejee besos preciosa

kilalaselene: noooo aun no se a donde me han mandado! Espero saberlo pronto, porque si desespera. Me alegra que te gustara esta historia, besos florecita

Pamela: Pamelita! Segunda ganadora y la chica que mas reviews nos ha mandado, que linda eres chiquita (guiño ultra sexi) espero verte preciosa en el capítulo de regalo donde estarás como mi enfermera jejeje. Y te halagaré tanto como desees… jejeje. Aunque no me gusto mucho lo de que ayudarías a chiyo a castigarme… aunque si el castigo es… como yo me lo imagino (mirada sutil de lujuria) puedes hacerlo cuando quieras… jejejejje gracias por esos besotes que me mandaste, preciosa. Te tendre siempre en cuenta, hermosa.

Anais-Lovely-Angel: jojojoj ya veras que tiene que ver artelios con todo esto y del porque esta pasando las cosas, besos preciosa.

Pamelitap Pamela: Pamelita! ¿me quieres para ti solita? Que picarona, chiquita. Chiyo dice que muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, se que a veces pareciera que fueramos a dejar tirada la historia, pero no es asi. Es que nos atrasamos por muchas razones, pero siempre regresamos para terminarla. Por supuesto que te avisara cuando este enfermito, y gracias por todos tus lindos mensajes, no sabes lo emocionados que estábamos de recibir los reviews que nos motivan a seguir. Jjojoj

Pamela si ya s otra vez: …. Pamelita… hasta se me quedo ya tu nombre, preciosa. Claro que no nos aburres, al contrario, si vieras como nos animas a escribir y recordarnos que si llevábamos mucho tiempo atrasados en la subida del capítulo.. jeje. Y lo de Artelios, no sabemos que pasa con el, pero por el momento no nos ha ayudado en nada, al contrario, solo problemas nos ha dado. Ya chiyo tiene la mano buena, asi que podemos continuar con un buen ritmo. Jeje (chiyo: (toda colorada) me alegro que te gusten mis historias y que me tengas como una de mejores escritoras) y creo que hicimos realidad tu deseo.

Pamelita: Pamelita! Bueno, aquí contestaremos a los dos últimos reviews que nos mandaste, ya que por falta de tiempo no nos da tiempo contestarte (es tarde y los padres de chiyo están molestando a gusto) y también tu alter ego ya habla en el review, genial. Woo desesperada por verme, preciosa? See, sentimos mucho el atrasarnos, pero la mano lesionada de chiyo, luego la terapia (creo que odiare mucho ese tiempo) y de ahí los trabajos de la universidad y del trabajo nos han dejado con tiempo limitadísimo. Pero aquí seguimos vivitos y coleando jaja. ¿lastimarme? Esta mujer saber que me hará mas (chiyo: no te haré nada… por el momento jajajaja, bromas, no creo lastimarlo tanto… ) dudaste! Jaaa! Pero valdrá la pena, asi tu me cuidas ¿no? (guiño sexi). Hace tiempo queríamos ayudarte a publicar tu historia, pero no sabíamos como ponernos en contacto contigo, asi que mejor terminamos el capítulo para poder decirte que te echaremos una mano, agrega el correo de msn de chiyo es: yohsakty183 Hotmail . com (solo quita espacios) y di que eres Pamelita, ahí ya te ayudaremos.

Me raptas? Pero solo si nos quedamos solitos…(golpe mortal) jaaa! Ya no lo dejan a uno ser normal jajaja. Wow… no nos aburres, pero siempre, muchas gracias por tus mensajes, te mando muchos besos, y un par de fotos mias, imaginate lo demás jeje.

Chiyo: bueno, espero verlos pronto en el siguiente capítulo, que será.. algo complicadoy sorpresivo jojojo, saludos a todos y muchas gracias por todos los mensajes que nos han mandado, sin ustedes, esta historia estaría aun muerta en el baul de mis fics.


	12. Chapter 12

(n/a): Nota de autor

-no es lo que crees - : diálogos del personaje

-"y eso que no sabe" –pensamientos de los personajes

Bla blando : narración de Syaoran en negrilla (no veo muy bien jajaja)

n/n : sonrojo

Nota: Anuncio a las ganadoras de "yo quiero ser la enfermera de Syaoran porque.."

La primera ganadora es… ¡Sunako_koike!, y la segunda ganadora es… ¡Pamelita!, felicidades a ambas, sus respuestas cautivaron a nuestro príncipe, en este capítulo premiamos a Pamelita, felicidades y que disfruten de su premio XD.

Disclaimer: Ni Sakura Card Captor ni 5 elementos me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados para hacer esta alocada historia. Todo se los debo a mis lectores, XD

"Elementalmente Problemático"

Capítulo XII: "Entrenamiento, Celos y Problemas"

Llegamos al lugar del entrenamiento, que quedaba atrás del castillo, estaba rodeada de un pequeño muro de piedra y argamasa, según lo que me estaba comentando la princesa. Para llegar ahí, tuvimos que pasar por la cocina y me dio un hambre terrible, ahí hervía el bullicio y los quehaceres, cortaban zanahorias, sacaban cerdos y pollos de los grandes hornos con los calderos calientes, pasaban cosas de un lado a otro, apenas Sunako chan me pasó saludando, si que su trabajo era duro.

Al llegar al lugar de entrenamiento (que parecía más un potrero o redil (creo que así se les llama en donde entrenan caballos)) ya que el suelo estaba algo fangoso. La princesa quedó fuera a un lado del muro de piedra. El Lord idiota ya me esperaba, llevaba solo un pantalón color negro, descalzo, con una camisa negra arremangada, si que se veía listo para actuar.

-bienvenido, joven Lee –dijo el Lord –hoy iniciaremos su entrenamiento con su nuevo poder –

-me parece, pero necesito que me conteste varias preguntas –aclaré desde el principio

-creo que es conveniente que espere a que su memoria vuelva, joven Lee –se excusó

-yo no lo veo de ese modo –respondí mordaz –asi que le pido que responda por favor ¿Qué año es? ¿en donde estamos específicamente? ¿Quién soy en este lugar? ¿y como acabe aquí? –

El Lord solo suspiró, la princesa solo me miraba con dolor, lo peor de todo es que me recuerda constantemente a mi Sakura, ¿Qué estará haciendo ella?

-esta bien Joven Lee –respondió el Lord tras pensarlo detenidamente –estamos en el año de 1425 de nuestro Señor, diciembre para ser mas exactos, en Inglaterra, en el reino de Kingsbride, como ya le había comentado, usted es el príncipe de Keirenth, que tras la guerra con Escocia, nos hemos unido como un solo reino, usted aceptó desposarse con la princesa Sakura, para afianzar esta alianza, y… -

-¡¿desposarme con ella? –exclamé casi ahogándome con mi propia saliva -¡que una gallina me picotee los ojos y que los leones se coman mi cuerpo antes de que eso suceda!

-¡bastardo! –exclamó la princesa metiéndose en el potrero -¡tu prometiste hacerlo! ¡level 3, levitarain!

Un látigo de agua casi me da en la espalda, al tocar el suelo lo partió en dos, si que es una chiquilla violenta, me moví rápidamente mientras el Lord se divertía con toda la situación, ¡maldito viejo!

-¡ya te dije que no soy quien piensas! –dije para calmarla, pero creo que empeoré la situación

-¡estoy harta de que estes diciendo lo mismo! –gruñó fuerte la princesa, y no, no como perro –toleré que tu actitud sea distinta, toleré tu lado caritativo, pero esto… ¡es un insulto hacia mi tierra y a mi persona!

-se lo he dicho muchas veces, Joven Lee, prudencia al hablar –el Lord se estaba riendo a carcajadas

-¡no me ayude! –exclamé evadiendo los ataques de la princesa

-¡eres un maldito cretino! –gritó la princesa dándome un latigazo que me botó al suelo, caminó hacia mi y me levantó con el látigo, enrollándolo en mi cuello -¿Por qué?

Me quedé pensando en eso, un porque que puede tener mas significado que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Además, sabía de la frustración de la princesa, pero ella deseaba que yo hiciera su voluntad, y eso era imposible…. ¡soy un alma rebelde! Jaja era broma, pero nadie me controla… bueno, todavía hago caso a mi dulce damisela del presente.

-no preguntes el porque –le dije serio –ya… uhg te dije .. que no soy tu príncipe –diablos, me estaba ahorcando

-es que no te creas tu propia mentira –me dejó en el suelo desapareciendo su látigo, hablaba con dolor –eres esa persona que amo

-¿amor? Eso no es amor, es hostigamiento, no me extrañaría que mi otro yo se haya aburrido de ti…-

¡DIOS! ¡Como duelen las cachetadas! Si se había desquitado usando el látigo, con la cachetada lanzó todo su odio, dejándome marcada su mano iracunda, yo solo sonreí cínico, ella comenzó a llorar en silencio. El Lord se acercó paciente.

-se que el cambio de el joven Lee es abrumador, pero no debe de despreciar esos cambios nobles ¿no cree que es una mejor persona, alguien apreciable y benevolente? –esas palabras me dejaron sorprendido y bastante avergonzado

-¿Cómo era yo antes? –pregunté curioso

-era…una mierda –soltó bruscamente el Lord

Insisto, el Lord idiota es una basura.

-gracias por la perfecta definición de mi persona –bendito sarcasmo jaja

-aún así, yo… -intentó decir la princesa presurosa

-¡no sea caprichosa! Princesa Sakura –el Lord le habló severamente –y usted, joven Lee le exijo que respete a la princesa –solo le mire serio asintiendo.

Admito que me he pasado con ella, pero me saca de quicio. Tengo que refrenarme un poco, tampoco debo faltarle el respeto a las damas, pero ella esta lejos de ser una.

-acompáñeme a mi despacho, Joven Lee –El Lord comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, yo lo seguí sin rechistar, pero la princesa quiso seguirnos –princesa Sakura ¿acaso no hablé claro? Dije solamente el Joven Lee –habló sin voltear

Señoras y señores, este Lord algo trama. La princesa comenzó a alegar, pero ya estábamos lejos como para escucharla.

Caminamos hasta entrar por la parte de los jardines que no voy a describir, aclaro. Cuando vi, llegamos a una pequeña habitación de la planta baja del castillo, o lo que nosotros llamaríamos como el primer nivel. Entramos por la puerta tallada, y luego el Lord levantó su mano hacia un candelabro en la pared, para hacerlo brillar con su magia y esta a la vez mostrara su contenido.

La pared giró y dejó ver un pasillo oscuro, que al instante se iluminó. Los dos pasamos y luego esta puerta se cerró automáticamente. Comenzamos a caminar, era largo por cierto, se podía percibir cierta humedad en el lugar. Las pisadas resonaban poco, y el aspecto lúgubre no ayudaba a pasar el rato. Al fin, llegamos al final del pasillo, que reveló un gran cuarto iluminado desde el techo, era una especie de bóveda de cristales (un techo circular con volumen, como si fuera una esfera partida a la mitad) que hacían de lámparas y lograban un efecto de ambiente al aire libre. Apenas apreciando las estanterías repletas de pergaminos, libros y muchas cosas de lo que parecían instrumentos de química, el Lord me llamó para tomar asiento frente a su escritorio, el al otro lado.

-quería prepararle apropiadamente para esta…pequeña reunión, pero nuestra princesa no os lo hace posible –habló el Lord con calma –además que esto le beneficiará –

-será que puede hablar claro, Lord –solté algo molesto por tanto enredo

-en simples palabras, practicar para darle los secretos de la dominación elemental, en si, se que puede usar tres de los cinco elementos, pero más importante es decirle la razón del porque está en este lugar y tiempo –

¿Cómo que cinco elementos…..? esperen… ¿dijo lugar y tiempo?

-¿acaso usted si conoce quien so….? –me levanté sorprendido

-yo fui quien pidió que os trajera a este lugar –la voz salió de una de las estanterías, dejando ver a un chico…

-os presento, él es el verdadero príncipe Lee –el lord sonrió

Quedé estupefacto, para luego abrir los ojos como platos. No podía ser posible. Era idéntico a mi.

-¡si sabia que yo no era el príncipe…! ¡¿Por qué rayos me hizo pasar estragos con ella? –exclamé enojado

-eso es lo que tenemos que explicaros, joven Syaoran –dijo el príncipe tranquilamente –necesitamos tu ayuda –

-¿eh? –

-tome asiento, joven Lee, con calma le explicaremos todo –el lord hizo una seña para indicarme que tomara asiento

Me senté con la cabeza revoloteando en lo que estaba pasando, el cretino del lord si sabía que yo no era el príncipe, ahora aparece el príncipe como si nada y me piden ayuda… ¿a que loco mundo he parado? Creo que hoy será la primera vez que realmente deseo estar

en casa.

El príncipe se sentó a mi lado, lo más extraño del mundo es que se comportaba como si fuese su igual…digo, se que somos como gemelos, la única diferencia era ese estilo tan raro para hablar y actuar, pero…

-perdona por mantenerte en la incertidumbre, muchacho –comenzó a hablar el príncipe –prácticamente el problema es este: hace unos años, mi país formó alianzas por varios reinos, prácticamente con toda Inglaterra y Francia, el problema fue que hay un grupo de magos que odian a los elementales, ya que los consideran escoria –

-espera, ¿Cómo que magos? –pregunté confundido

-sé que en tu era no son conocidos, y más porque todos poseen un elemento desde su nacimiento –habló mientras tomaba un té, el lord solo escuchaba –y están dañando y alterando el orden en toda Europa, reunieron aliados y son mas poderosos que nunca, pero… necesitamos que nos ayudes a detener y matar a su líder, para que no sobrevivan y dominen todos los tiempos –

-¿y porque necesitan mi ayuda? –

-porque tienes algo único, que es la llave de las puertas elementales, y si preguntas… fue el dije que se te otorgó –

-¡ya! ¡¿Por qué carajos saben todo esto? ¡¿ustedes son los causantes o qué? –exploté

-creo que gritando no se arreglan las cosas joven Lee –

A insultar al lord iba cuando el príncipe me paró en seco, no me podía explicar como conservaba la calma.

-se que estás molesto, pero yo fui quien mandó a mi espía Artelios, para averiguar sobre mi descendiente, que eres tu –

Me quedé en blanco.

-¡ese idiota casi nos mata! Espera…. ¿descendiente? ¿Qué? –

-debíamos encontrar a la persona apropiada para ese poder, pero buscamos y no encontramos a nadie, ni siquiera conmigo funcionó. Al final, ya desesperados, pedimos a Dios por una respuesta (1), quien nos la otorgó por supuesto, se me fue otorgado el poder de viajar en el tiempo, pero la regla era que yo no podía viajar, así que mandé a mi leal caballero de las sombras: Artelios, quien se dedicó a buscar en tu tiempo. Logró encontrarte, pero debía probarte. Al final resultó que si y ahora eso nos trae ahora –

-haber… ¿Artelios un aliado? Yo una persona capaz de fundirme con el dije… y solo para poder derrotar a un líder ¿Por qué rayos ustedes no pueden vencerle? –dije serio

-porque… ya lo intentamos con la fuerza de veinte mil magos… soldados y demás, perdimos casi la mitad de la población –dijo el príncipe con pesar –gracias a la ayuda de ellos, logramos salir de ese lugar –

Me recosté en el respaldo de la silla, apesadumbrado. No podía ser posible que no lo hallan podido derrotar… ¿Qué era lo que pasaba realmente? Llámenme idiota, pero no veo las cosas tan claras como me las quieren dejar ver.

-a ver –vi serio al príncipe, es tan raro verme a mi mismo y a la vez no serlo -¿Qué utiliza para vencerles?

Ellos se me quedaron viendo como si fuera un idiota, ¿es que nadie puede preguntar eso?

-Posee las llaves de vida y muerte de la tierra –soltó el príncipe, puse cara de idiota y el se molestó, ¿que culpa tengo de no entender? –dan el poder de matar o revivir todo lo que quiera, de crear armas y renacer criaturas del infierno –

Me quedé en shock, el príncipe quedo satisfecho por mi reacción.

-ok… ya entendí –dije pasando una mano por mi cuello -¿y creen que yo soy la solución a sus problemas? ¡están locos si asi lo creen! –

El príncipe suspiró, parecía más agotado que yo. El Lord Artlen se mantuvo en una sola posición, frustrado.

-sabemos que no eres nuestra salvación, en cierta forma –habló de nuevo el príncipe –pero aportas una gran solución a esto, aunque no lo creas, el poder controlar los cinco poderes te daría ventaja sobre ese poder –

-por ahora no lo veo, y mas porque no tengo un buen entrenamiento –dije sinceramente

-lo se, por ello te ayudaremos mientras estés en este tiempo, perdona por haberte traido de esta forma –

-en cierta manera… ya no importa eso –dije para disculparles, parecían abrumados –y por lo que veo, si no se logra derrotarles, afectará también mi tiempo ¿verdad? –

-por supuesto –cerró sus ojos, pensativo –pero aun no ha ocurrido, según tengo entendido pasará dentro de seis meses –

-¿seis meses? Es muy pronto –dije –en todo caso, ya no importa resistirse a esto, ayudaré en lo que pueda, no prometo éxito alguno pero en todo caso… lo intentaré –

Dirán ¿Qué? ¿ustedes creen que dejaría que ese mal se extendiera y matara a mi princesa del presente? ¡jamas! Aunque… no se como terminará esto, tengo un poco de miedo realmente, las cosas podrían complicarse… mas por mi intervención.

-me alegra mucho oír vuestra decisión –comentó el lord luego de solo escuchar –comenzará a entrenar mañana, conmigo –

-si es el entrenamiento como hoy, mejor resígnense a morir –solté sarcástico

El príncipe me fulminó con la mirada, yo solo le ignoré.

-yo le ayudaré en las noches, deberá de crear resistencia de ese modo –

Tragué saliva, esto si iba a hacer una tortura. Pero recordé algo que no me había percatado… mi princesa puede utilizar dos elementos… mas la historia que me había contado sobre la división de los mismos… en si.. no hay coherencia… yo he usado tres elementos, se supone que serían dos… ¿Qué está pasando?

-creo que ya has llegado a la conclusión de tu prometida –soltó el príncipe y antes de que alegara continuó –usted utiliza cinco elementos, ella solo dos, pero es por el poder que heredó de su tatarabuela, el _Argentum__anima__crystalli__.. _es una habilidad de su alma para dominar dos elementos, que se combinan para crear luz –

-¿crear luz? Pero la historia de que… -

-en orden, joven –dijo el Lord –esa historia fue creada para proteger el secreto del alma de cristal, la división de elementos… nunca existió, debíamos confundirlos para que Artelios pudiera poneros a prueba, y a la vez, ocultar la existencia de ese poder –

-ese poder crea el balance elemental, que eres tu en este momento –prosiguió el príncipe –posees cinco elementos… ella posee el último, pero es un elemento puro, que se mezcla con el viento y agua –

-¿balance… por la oscuridad que algún día dominaré? –

Los dos asintieron.

-siempre ha existido que dos seres humanos dominen un elemento esencial, uno la luz y otro la oscuridad, eso crea el balance correcto y dominación de tu propia alma –

-¿no me digan que este será uno de esos casos donde yo puedo perder el control y matar sin darme cuenta? –el príncipe asintió -¡esto es peor que una película de terror!

-no sé que será eso, pero el caso es que si –soltó el Lord algo confundido –pero no hay que preocuparse, usted la protegerá y por si las dudas, el poder de la luz no lo puede obtener nadie –

-eso no se lo creo aunque me lo dijera su madre –solté enojado

-es cierto –habló el príncipe –ya lo intentaron tres veces, y el poder de la luz solo funcionó para purificar su corazón, los malos se volvieron buenos y Dios reclamó sus almas –

-ahhh… murieron… ok… eso si fue raro –

-por ahora, espero haberle aclarado sus dudas, por ahora descanse que el entrenamiento será difícil -

Luego de eso, para no cansarles, pasé una semana entrenando muy fuerte, de día y de noche. Descansaba entre las comidas y luego un par de horas después de la noche. Total, que ahora es domingo y me han dejado libre este dia, pero con las fuerzas que me quedan, me he quedado en la habitación, durmiendo por completo. Soñaba con las vivencias de mi preciosa Sakura, su rostro y el recuerdo de lo último que viví con ella. De la nada, unas manos suaves tocaron mi rostro, intranquilo, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que había una linda muchacha poniéndome un pañuelo húmedo en la frente. Esperen.. ¿muchacha?

-principe, ¿Cómo se siente? –

-ehh… bien y tu.. ¿eres…? –pregunté dudoso

-cierto, no me recuerda –rió tranquila la muchacha –soy Pamela Antouns, pero usted me decía Pamelita –

Viéndola mas detenidamente, era una muchacha de unos diecisiete años, de cuerpo voluptuoso y bien proporcionado, de cabellera color café, larga y brillante, amarrada con una cola alta, llevaba un vestido sencillo de color crema, con un delantal blanco con algunos bordados de flores, y parches. Sus ojos eran como ver algo dulce, no se si llamarlo inocencia o carisma, pero eran bellos, color azabache. Su sonrisa me sorprendió, era muy tierna.

-si, yo ya estoy bien –dije sentándome -¿tu me estabas cuidando?

-por supuesto príncipe, he estado aquí un par de horas, Lord Artlen estaba preocupado por su salud, ya que ha entrenado muy duro, asi que me mando a verle, pero cuando vine, tenía un poco de fiebre –

-te agradezco todas las atenciones que has tenido conmigo –realmente le estaba agradecido, por ello ya no me sentía mal jeje

-al contrario mi príncipe, es un honor servirle –sonrió tranquilamente

-por cierto –me vio extrañada porque no la trato de usted… jeje -¿la princesa no ha aparecido por este cuarto?

Pamelita bufó victoriosa, luego rió.

-Lord Artlen le tiene prohibido cruzar esa puerta y estar cerca de usted, príncipe –su sonrisa iba en aumento –ya que le ha ocasionado muchos problemas –

-ni que lo digas, hasta la pobre de Sunako sufrió las tonterías de ella –

-no se que le ha pasado a la princesa, ella era estricta pero no era tan mala como ahora –susurró –me pregunto si la vez que lo vio casi morir la ha cambiado

-¿casi morir? –dije asustado -¿de que hablas?

-verá, hace un año, peleaban en Katherpie, y el poderoso hechicero logró mandarlo al suelo y le perforó con una espada, en el corazón. Fue terrible, porque perdió el aire y se veía muerto, pero algo lo revivió y desde entonces, no le fue posible convocar magia, hasta ahora que lo veo entrenar y usarla –

Eso si me cayó como balde de agua fría, ¡¿Cómo que el príncipe no podía usarla? ¿y el entrenamiento? Si ha podido usarla… pero… ¿y si aun se esta recuperando? Podría ser…. Ya quiero ir con mi princesa, esto me vuelve….. ¡OMG! Sin darme cuenta Pamelita me dio un beso en la mejilla, luego me sonrió.

-ya no piense tanto, mi príncipe, vera que las cosas saldrán a su favor –

-Pamelita… -dije colorado

-si que se ha vuelto tímido, mi príncipe, ya que antes solíamos hacer "cositas"

Su tono seductor me dejó algo atolondrado, se subió encima de mi y comenzó a jugar besándome en la mejilla, bajando hasta mi cuello suavemente. La aparté con toda la voluntad que me quedaba…. No podía hacerle eso a mi preciosa dama de las camelias.

-solo jugaba –rió Pamelita –ya sabe que yo soy su fiel amiga y confidente, y no le haría eso sabiendo que usted ama profundamente a la princesa –

Pamelita me deja atontado, su forma de actuar es juguetona y sincera…. Y algo pervertida debo de aclarar. Me besó la frente como si de un niño se tratara, y me abrazó suavemente.

-cuente conmigo para todo lo que requiera, mi príncipe –

-muchas gracias, Pamelita –

En eso, entró Sunako con la princesa… se me quedaron viendo con cara de What a fff…..? Pamelita me soltó y soltó una risa pervertida y maliciosa… ok… hoy voy a morir. La princesa se quedó viéndome furiosa, pero de pronto, su rostro bajó a ser uno triste, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y salió corriendo, Sunako solo rió nerviosa y se acercó a mi.

-creo que malinterpretó la situación, mi príncipe –

-ya lo creo, Sukano –dije levantándome

-debería de descansar –sugirió Pamelita –aun no…

-lo siento muchachas, pero debo de aclarar esto con la princesa…. –

-¿Por qué no la llama por su nombre? –preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo

-este.. ya me voy –dije saliendo de la habitación

Menudo problema en que me he metido, no solo estar en este tiempo sino que además agregarle el problema de la "mala interpretación de la situación" si que soy… problemático jojojojo. Mis preciosas damas, recuérdenme ser mas prudente y guapo para ustedes (n/a: baka!) hoy si no me agredió jajajajaja

Pasé corriendo media hora, hasta que la encontré en los jardines, sentada en el pasto. Me acerqué a ella, pero me lanzó una marea de su elemento.

-¡vete de aquí! Cretino –

-¡no me voy hasta que me escuches! ¡yo no….! –

-yo no estoy llorando por eso, imbécil –soltó la Princesa –solo que…. Tratas tan bien a la servidumbre… pero a mi…

-ok…. Ellas son humanas al igual que tu –solté enojado –no seas así con ellas, además eres una egoísta, crees que todo te lo mereces cuando las cosas hay que ganárselas con esfuerzo, tu eres mandona y abusiva –

Si me preguntan, me enojó el hecho que les hablara así, tal vez no entienda sobre esta época y sus costumbres, pero no toleraré estos hechos.

-¡pero nosotros somos de la realeza! ¡no podemos…! –

-¿realeza? ¡¿Acaso un título vale mas que una persona? ¿no te importa tu gente, tu pueblo? ¿no que se llenan la boca de hablar que ustedes defenderán y cuidarán este lugar y a su gente? –¿eso que tiene que ver? Ni yo lo sé, pero asi me expresé

Ella me miró sorprendida, abrió la boca para luego cerrarla, agachó la mirada y luego se paró de un solo, yo me quedé esperando alguna acción violenta. Cruzó los brazos hacia atrás y luego se fue, como si nada hubiera pasado. Me rasqué por detrás de la cabeza, que actitud tan extraña.

-espero que algún día lo comprenda y así será una buena reina –dije sinceramente

-me alegro que tenga buenos deseos, joven Lee –soltó el Lord detrás de mi

Salté hacia delante, asustado.

-¡no se aparezca de repente! –exclamé

-jeje fue divertido, y por cierto, regrese a descansar, mañana le toca entrenamiento –

-este… claro –

Me fui de nuevo a mi habitación, donde me quedé platicando con Sunako y Pamelita, ellas me contaron muchas cosas y a la vez me hacían reir, que lindas. Ahora solo espero que mi estadía no se vuelva mas conflictiva de lo que ya es, y además hay que agregar que a la Princesa ya se le haya pasado su fase de niña mimada, porque otro pleito no se lo aguanto. Por ahora, disfrutaré de este domingo, y que todo salga bien. Espero.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

(1): En la edad media, la religión única era la católica, y eso hacía que todos tuvieran una religiosidad o una fe muy fuerte, y todos confiaban en Dios y la Virgen María, pedían por lo que ocurría en su actualidad y lo dejaban en sus manos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(n/a: con ustedes su anfitrión Syaoran Lee)

Hola a todos:

Se revelaron cosas en este capítulo, con la importancia de que no es un sueño mío, sino que realmente estoy viviendo o viví un regreso al pasado y grandes cosas nos esperan… esperen, ¿Por qué estoy hablando todo épico?

Perdónennos el retraso, pero la autora esta llena de proyectos y trabajo, mas los estudios que no había podido seguir mi bella historia (n/a: típico de ti, Syaoran Lee) jejejeje y me ha dejado hablar solo ya que esta estudiando para un parcial, asi que chicas hermosas, hoy me tienen solito para ustedes jejejeje, ahora a contestar los mensajes de mis bellas damicelas:

saku.93: Me alegro haberte animado, ya sabes que yo estoy aquí para "animarte" jeje gracias por tus besos preciosa, mi corazón los recibe con cariño, la autora también te manda saludos y agradece mucho que leais nuestra historia jejeje espero que te guste este capítulo.

KkKobato0o: y la espera ya ha terminado, aquí está el capítulo salidito del horno. Gracias linda.

Elsa Karina- onii-chan: No te preocupes por no habernos escrito, recuerda que la escuela es segundo.,.. yo soy primero jaja, eran bromas, el estudio es importante. Nos alegra mucho que te guste la historia. Sigue adelante mi florecita y que tus días sean buenos buenos, muchas gracias por leer esta alocada historia. besos

Pamelita: Hola mi querida Pamelita! Pues para que veas, ya la autora cumplió con tu premio. Espero que os guste (y mas porque estuviste conmigo, jeje) y agregando, me alegra que la autora te haya aceptado en el face, siempre escríbele si necesitas algo jeje, Chiyo dice que gracias por tus deseos navideños atrasados, e igualmente te los damos ambos, junto con una canastita virtual de dulces navideños jeje. Y espero que mis besos te den siempre suerte, y que hayas salido bien en tus exámenes. (guiño sexi)

Nanitayi-Li: Por supuesto, soy como el vasito de agua, ni tu te negarías a beberme jeje. Además que el humor es un arma mortal de conquista jeje. Así que bella Nanitayi, me alegra que te haya intrigado y gustado la historia, asi que espero verte, asi podré enviarte besos jeje.

Pamelita: Pamelita! No te preocupes, tu tranquila yo preocupado jeje. Y Gracias por convertirme en tu príncipe azul, nena.

sunako-koike: Sunako chan! Hola preciosa, y guau…. Yo respeto a las damas, pero me encanta tu figura (Chiyo: sartenazo no jutsu!) auh! Y yo pensé que estabas estudiando (chiyo: debo vigilar por el bien de Sakura que no te pases con tus fans) mmm…. Bueno, en que estaba? Ahh si, la mano de Chiyo tuvo una buena recuperación jeje saludos y besos, aunque te vere unos caps mas jeje

kilalaselene: ohh hermosa, puedes consolarme todo lo que quieras, te recibo con los brazos abiertos (chiyo con una sartén en la mano) y creo que este capitulo contestó tus preguntas, besos! Espero veros pronto.

Marce-LiKi: preciosa, nos encanta que nos digas que te ha gustado la historia, espero verte pronto en otro capitulo, besos.

Pamelita: jeje y creo que si te va a gustar este capítulo. Y Pamelita, me dijo chiyo que la buscaras en su segunda cuenta, ya que la otra no la logra usar mucho, buscala como Chiyo Asakura Kawasawa Aikiretu, ella esta con un cosplay de Rider de Fate Stay Nigth, ya que sino no puede escribirte. Pero como leiste ya el cap, has estado conmigo y he estado bien, y casi me tienes para ti solita joooo, y gracias por esos besos, abrazos y demás preciosa. Y ves que tus palabras casi se hicieron realidad… jeje (creo que tendremos que cambiar de rating n_n'') Sigue asi preciosa.

Mony: Hola preciosa, y bienvenida a esta historia, y además que yo te mandaré los besos de bienvenida que mereces, espero verte en el siguiente capítulo y que disfrutes de esta historia. Chaoooo pd. Lo que no entendimos es lo de "Como te puedo llamar?"

Sari-Natsuki: Jeje la autora dice que realmente congenian con lo del yeso, ella después de quitarle el yeso, quebró platos y vasos, no lograba sostener nada. Jejeje, y ¿yo? Yo no ando coqueteando… demasiado jejeje, y en verdad te gusto? Te causo celos? Sabes que puedo estar para ti.. un rato jejeje. Besos preciosa y espero verte en el siguiente cap.

Endri-Chan: Estamos bien y yo también estoy bien, y esperamos que se hayan aclarado un poco sus dudas, y yo también prefiero a mi Sakura… (modo triste) mi Sakura…. Besos nena y espero verte pronto, XD

Sissie131: Algo mas seductor? ¿Qué pasaría si yo….. te tomara entre mis brazos y comenzara a besarte suavemente, de tu cuello para llegar a tus dulces labios y unirlos con los mios? O ¿si te tomara de tu cintura y te arrinconara en una esquina besándote apasionadamente? Jejeje besos nena

Chiyo: definitivamente cambiaré de Ranking antes de que me mandan a freir espárragos, Syaoran esta muy candente hoy, y demasiado emocionado jeje. Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia y en semana y media ya ponemos el siguiente cap, ya que ya está escrito y solo esperaremos sus reviews, ya saben, su protagonista mas querido, siempre querrá enviarles y responderles sus reviews.

Hasta pronto.


	13. Chapter 13

Nota: Las ganadoras del concurso seguirán dentro de la historia, mientras Syaoran esté en la época medieval, aclaro. Gracias a todas por haber participado y a las ganadoras, disfruten mucho de estos capítulos, Sunako y Pamelita.

Disclaimer: Ni Sakura Card Captor ni 5 elementos me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados para hacer esta alocada historia. Todo se los debo a mis lectores.

"Elementalmente Problemático"

Capítulo XIII: "Albergando la tristeza"

— ¡Aritnamae level one! –exclamé

Una ola de fuego salió de mis manos, chocando con el muro de tierra del Lord, que apenas se mantuvo en pie. Sin dejar rastro, desapareció el muro para luego hacer emerger de la tierra finas lanzas puntiagudas de piedra sólida, era algo que le admiraba al viejo, el dominio sobre las rocas.

—Por hoy se termina el entrenamiento –interrumpió el príncipe sin miramientos –Joven Lee, vaya a descansar. Lord Artlen, acompáñeme.

Sin rechistar, siguió al príncipe hacia el interior del castillo. Suspiré mientras me dejaba caer al suelo fatigado, sonriendo ante la memoria de la batalla que acababa de finalizar. El aire chocaba con mi rostro, mientras que la nieve comenzaba a enfriarme. Me levanté sacudiéndome por completo, estaba sucio y no era para menos, el enfrentamiento con el Lord era complicado y difícil de asestarle un solo golpe. Había mejorado durante los ocho meses que ya llevaba en esta época, ocho meses. Eso me hizo recordar.

No he podido regresar durante este tiempo. El príncipe me lo había advertido, y lo entiendo, pero ha sido castrante vivir en esta época, lo digo por la falta de tecnología, mi princesa, los amigos, mi princesa, y más que nada mi preciosa Sakura que me hace falta. He entrenado y he mejorado con la ayuda del príncipe; Sunako y Pamelita han sido una agradable compañía, pero no es lo mismo.

He descubierto que todo tiene un orden, dentro de lo que es la magia elemental, claro está. Además, me he habituado a las normas y valores de este tiempo, aunque ha sido complicado por mi personalidad, pero al final terminé adaptándome. Me he salvado de los problemas gracias a que estoy fingiendo ser el príncipe, y a él nadie le contradice, siempre tiene la razón, pero eso dentro de la población, no con la nobleza. Aún así, mi ego se fue al suelo, y la tristeza comenzó a invadirme poco a poco. No sé que decir realmente, o que pensar, solo sé que esto lo hago por ella y por todos, no puedo permitirme el lujo de ver como destruyen lo que mas amo, eso hace tomarme las cosas en serio.

Sé que estos ocho meses no los he registrado dentro de mi memoria, menos en mi relato. No son importantes, son recuerdos vacíos, con un solo propósito: darme las armas para detener al enemigo y vencer ante su maldad. Matando mi yo, matando mi ser. Volví como una renovación de mi yo original, sin egos, sin miramientos, sin detenimientos de falsedad o molestia, simplemente un ser humano buscando la paz para su tesoro intocable: Su Mundo. Su familia. Su persona más preciada.

Comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación, con las palabras rondándome eternamente, para que no olvidara mi misión, mi decisión de avanzar sin voltear atrás. Dejando todo mi ser en la batalla, solo para obtener la paz que tanto había anhelado. No me percaté de la presencia de la princesa hasta que ella tomó mis hombros para sacudirme, viéndome preocupada. Yo sólo le sonreí mientras soltaba un bufido por mi falta de atención.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento? ¿No fue muy cruel Lord Artlen?

Esas eran las frases de todos los días, corría a mi encuentro cada vez que tenía la oportunidad insistiendo en las respuestas, aún cuando fueran solo un "bien" o "todo tranquilo" ella no se quedaba satisfecha hasta que le narraba lo sucedido. De alguna manera, eso me distraía de mis lamentaciones y de vez en cuando, me hacía reír con sus bromas y comentarios que no daban lugar a nada. Me acostumbré tanto a su presencia que hasta olvidaba que ella no es mi Sakura, llegando a olvidar que debo de regresar y devolver el lugar al verdadero príncipe de esta tierra.

Caminamos por los pasillos mientras ella bromeaba con sobrenombres para mis ataques especiales, cuando llegó Sukano con unos pergaminos para que los leyera. Los recibí algo inquietado, tenía un presentimiento extraño ante las cosas que me presentaba el Lord, la vez pasada había sido una guía para guisar patos, gallinas y conejos. Sin sentido. En fin, para no alargarles la historia, los dos nos dirigimos hacia mi habitación, dejando los pergaminos sobre la mesa, la princesa tomó asiento, esperando a que los abriera.

Ya se había vuelto costumbre, cuando ella me acompañaba, el Lord siempre mandaba pergaminos, y no creo que sea una coincidencia. Se preguntarán luego de tanta palabrería: ¿Cómo es que me llevo bien con la princesa? Desde la última vez que le regañé, ella no me dirigió la palabra por más de una semana, hasta que en la cena se acercó a mi puesto y me pidió disculpas por su comportamiento. Desde entonces, ella trata de llevar las cosas con calma y pensar antes de actuar, eso si, solo en lo social, ya que en batalla sigue siendo bestial luchar contra ella, ya que ama luchar.

Regresando al punto inicial de todo este lío de pergaminos, abrí el primero sorprendiéndome. La princesa se levantó y se colocó detrás de mi, leyendo conmigo.

"_Rantio. Elemento natural del origen del mundo, portador de la libertad y del castigo divino del mismo Dios Todo Poderoso, fue creado con el fin que ningún demonio o ente del mismo infierno pudiera dominar estas artes, para que todo ser creado gozara de su destino y de su don, siguiendo las leyes de Dios. _

_Si esto hubiera sido cierto, todo hubiera quedado en la paz de Dios, durante mis viajes me he percatado que eso ha sido una blasfemia y que mi propia fe me había vuelto ciego ante esta verdad absoluta, la cual narraré con brevedad: Ese poder se le otorgó a un hada, para que cuidase del balance terrenal, todo fue en secreto, pero Satanás poseyó a un hombre de fe para que desatase su odio sobre la infeliz hada, quien murió en sus manos mientras rezaba una oración para que fuera recibida en la gloria de Dios Padre. Le arrancó el alma con la mano desnuda, sosteniéndola con frialdad, la convirtió en objeto. _

_Durante años, la usó para darle el poder a los suyos, como lo hizo Prometeo al darles el fuego a los hombres. Por ello nacieron los hechiceros, heredando ese poder tan maravilloso y a la vez destructivo, pero ese balance existía. Pero pronto comenzaron a infestarse de demonios, dándole paso a los celos, ira, envidia, venganza, todo aquello que el Señor repudia, matándose unos con otros, con el fin de obtener el poder absoluto de los cuatro elementos y su poder de origen, generando cinco fuerzas y a la vez una sola. Solo uno deseó que eso terminara, sacrificando su existencia, partió en dos el Rantio, volviéndose la primera parte "Arcoíris" y la segunda "Tinieblas" "_

—La historia según San Pablo, en sus escritos prohibidos –comentó la princesa tras finalizar mi lectura –Una de tantas verdades ocultas por la Iglesia

—Si esto se supiera, los acusarían de herejes –comenté tras enrollar el pergamino, ella solo rió quisquillosa

—No pueden, ya que estos pergaminos fueron robados por mis ancestros hace siglos

—Pero si es así, ellos tienen el conocimiento sobre ellos

—Aún mas importante, ¿Entiendes lo problemático del poder que se te otorgó?

—No del todo, respóndeme algo. Habla de dos partes, pero según tenía entendido, yo poseo el Rantio por completo

—Por supuesto, colocamos dentro de ti las dos partes del Rantio, fue complicado pero eres el resultado de nuestro éxito en ello

Si eso fuera cierto, mi hermosa Sakura no fuera mi otra mitad, esto ya me lo había explicado el príncipe, pero la princesa no sabía esa verdad. No comenté nada mas, tomé el siguiente pergamino.

"_Las dos partes forman parte de un todo, pero a la vez son dones independientes. Pocos hombres han podido sobrevivir a una unión de cada parte de ese don, pero es inestable. No dura mucho tiempo hasta que se sale del cuerpo del usuario y esta parte desaparece para reencontrarse con el portador. No conozco los detalles, pero se asignó a una persona imparcial que mantuviera en secreto las partes hasta que llegara el verdadero entre la luz y las tinieblas…"_

No quise seguir leyendo, tiré el pergamino junto con los demás. Estaba fastidiado, cansado de tanta palabrería, sé que mi berrinche es algo desquiciante, pero ya no podía tolerar nada más. Me tiré a la cama de espaldas, seguida de la mirada de la princesa, quien suspiró de golpe, para luego acercarse a mi molesta.

— ¿Por qué no quieres seguir leyendo?

No le contesté, simplemente tapé mis ojos con mi brazo, intentando alejar todo, intentando que solo fuese una broma. No entendía mi ira, mi fatiga, mi rendición ante lo inevitable, solo sabía que no quería seguir, y que cada día que pasaba iba a ser mas complicado levantarme y seguir con el camino que había elegido por voluntad propia. Para mi sorpresa, ella apartó mi brazo sin esfuerzo, yo permanecía con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a acariciarme la mejilla, como reconfortándome. No la evité ni resentí su toque, solo dejé que ella siguiera con eso, alejando mis pensamientos, alejando todo lo que me hacía daño y me carcomía por dentro. Sé que esto no es de hombres, como dirían muchos, pero luego de tanto tiempo, tenía que quebrarme en pedazos, y encima, frente a la princesa.

— ¿Qué es lo que te perturba?

—Supongo que la carga que se me ha sido entregada es demasiado pesada

—Nada es demasiado pesado, Dios no nos da algo con lo que no podamos lidiar

—De eso ya no estoy seguro, solo sé que estoy aquí por un problema terrible que debo de detener a toda costa

— ¿Qué problema?

—El de ayudar al príncipe a detener la maldad que hay aquí, para que no afecte mi tiempo y termine por destruir mi –paré en seco, dándome cuenta de mis palabras

—eso es lo que quería saber, gracias por aclarármelo –la princesa se levantó, me tomó de la mano y me levantó

—Espere princesa, no es lo que piensa

—Claro que si, mi prometido te está usando y no tiene consideración con tus sentimientos, y eso es algo que me molesta, además hace tiempo me preguntaba del porque eras tan extraño, por mas que hubieras perdido la memoria no era lógico que cambiara tu persona

Había metido la pata hasta el fondo. No podía creer que la princesa ya sospechaba de mi persona, ya intuía que algo no estaba bien, y para terminarla de arruinar, yo había colaborado en ello.

—Esta misma tarde te regreso a tu época –soltó segura mientras me hacía caminar fuera de la habitación

— ¿Usted conocía los poderes del príncipe?

—Por supuesto, le conozco por completo –sonrió triunfante –Y tú has sido demasiado considerado con todos, ese fue tu error

—pero en todo caso, yo acepté ayudarles, ellos no me han obligado

—lo sé, no entrenarías tan duro por obligación, ahí veo tu devoción hacia el bien

Solo enrojecí por su halago. Ella volteó a ver a todos lados, buscando en los pasillos desolados del lado norte del castillo.

—Ahora dime ¿En donde se encuentra el cretino de mi prometido?

—Sabe que me asesinará si se entera

—No te preocupes, yo lo mataré primero –sonrió con picardía

—Espere princesa, le pido que reflexione y que no haga cosas imprudentes

—La imprudencia es una de mis mejores habilidades, así que dime en donde está o comienzo a demoler el castillo hasta dar con él

¡¿Por qué es tan violenta?! Sin rechistar, le dije en donde se encontraba. Me sujetó fuerte de la mano y me llevó corriendo hasta llegar al despacho secreto del príncipe. Al entrar, vimos que él estaba sentado en su silla leyendo, al levantar la vista casi se cae de la silla. Tartamudeó un par de veces antes de hablar.

—Hola querido –soltó con sarcasmo la princesa

— ¡No te dije que esto era secreto! –me gritó el príncipe entre asustado y sorprendido, la verdad es que comenzaba a disfrutar de la escena

—Ella fue mas lista que usted –le respondí –Ella lo descubrió por si sola

—Sabes que odio que me engañen –me soltó y se dirigió hacia el escritorio —¿Por qué no me dijiste que traerías un joven de otro punto del tiempo para tus fines egoístas?

— ¿Fines egoístas? ¡Él es la salvación de nuestro pueblo! ¡Estamos en una guerra donde amenaza la vida de toda la Tierra y tú me acusas de egoísmo!

—Por ello le expusiste al rantio sin pensar en que podría morir, y ahora le fulminas con un entrenamiento feroz, y tu bien gracias aquí sentado

—No lo estoy haciendo por mi gusto, esto es lo que debo de hacer

—No me hagas reír, siempre has sido un desconsiderado, este joven ha estado demasiado tiempo fuera de casa, y la carga que aceptó es demasiada para un niño

¿Niño? Yo soy más adulto que ustedes, en fin ese comentario si me hizo enojar.

—Podrían dejar de discutir, esto es serio

—No te metas en charla de mayores, Joven Lee –el príncipe me fulminó con la mirada

—Él puede meterse, de todas formas está involucrado en esto –la princesa caminó de nuevo hacia mi –Por cierto, cancelo nuestro compromiso

—¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó el príncipe –Tú no puedes

—Claro que puedo, no quiero a alguien a mi lado en quien no pueda confiar, debiste decirme lo que pasaba, yo he tratado a este joven como si fueras tú, y ni siquiera tienes una pisca de arrepentimiento

—Lo hago por todos, por el pueblo

—¿Y si me hubiera acostado con él? ¿También es por el pueblo?

—Sé que no te atreverías a tal bajeza, Sakura

—Si no me hubiera dado cuenta, por supuesto que lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora solo estaré en el castillo hasta que esto termine y pueda verle viajar hasta su tiempo –me señaló –hasta entonces, considérate invisible para mí

Agitó su mano apareciendo un gran látigo de agua, yo le sujeté la otra mano.

—La violencia no resuelve nada, princesa –

—Resuelve la venganza y la ira, ¡Levitarain, level cero! –

¿Nivel cero? Cuando vi, había azotado al príncipe con ese látigo que iba cargado de electricidad. Este se levantó a trompicones, mientras se limpiaba el labio.

—Cumpliré tus deseos, Princesa Sakura –habló el príncipe mordaz –La boda no se efectuará, y podrás quedarte el tiempo que desees, la alianza con nuestras tierras permanecerán el tiempo que desees o hasta que finalice la guerra, luego cada quien tomará el rumbo que Dios decida

—Te lo agradezco, príncipe Syaoran –sonrió cínica –Vámonos joven Lee, debe de terminar de leer lo que le dio Lord Artlen

No pude decir nada, todo había ocurrido de la manera en la que menos me lo había imaginado. Los dos salimos del despacho para regresar a mi alcoba, donde ella se sentó en la cama, agachando la mirada.

—Perdona si presenciaste algo vergonzoso a vuestros ojos –comentó la princesa

—Más importante que eso, ¿Por qué decidiste romper el compromiso?

—No puedo darle mi confianza a alguien que no la desea, y no estoy dispuesta a que te sacrifique solo por sus ideales

—Pero usted lo ama ¿no?

—Por supuesto, pero el amor no es algo que puedas aceptarlo todo, hay reglas y soy demasiado estricta en cuanto a la vida de los demás, perdona si no puedo mandarte de regreso a tu tiempo, no recordé ese detalle al discutir

—No se preocupe princesa, de todas formas yo hubiera pedido quedarme

— ¿Por qué quieres quedarte aquí? Realmente puedes morir, al enfrentarte con ese demonio estás condenándote a muerte

—Lo hago para proteger mi mundo y aquellos que son importantes para mi

—Eso significa que amas a alguien –sonrió con picardía

—Por supuesto, por ello permítame quedarme aquí y ayudar a detener esa amenaza

—Muy bien, te dejaré quedarte con una sola condición: Entrenarás conmigo, yo te enseñaré la fuerza del agua como elemento único en poder y vida

— ¿Elemento único en poder y vida?

—El agua restaura, otorga vida a la naturaleza y proporciona el poder necesario para defender con el corazón

— ¿Algo así como el poder del amor? –realmente me asquea eso

—No lo diga así, joven Lee, no es "eso" sino el saber defender con el bien, no dejándose llevar por la oscuridad

Así si me gusta, ya sentía que salía de una serie para chicas, ¡Que horror!

—En ese caso, acepto su propuesta princesa –dije inclinándome con respeto

—Mañana comenzaremos, por hoy lea los pergaminos y descanse

Ella me abrazó y luego salió de mi cuarto. No sé si debía sentir lástima por el príncipe, al fin y al cabo, él tuvo la culpa. Sé que es fácil echarles la culpa a los demás, pero en este caso, no sé. En fin, espero que la princesa esté bien, yo más le veía abatida, pero la ocultaba tercamente con su fuerza de voluntad, ella si estaba dolida por la casi traición y frialdad del príncipe. No puedo creer que yo sea su descendiente.

Tomé otro pergamino sin ganas de leer realmente, para luego dejarlo en la mesa de nuevo. Me recosté en la cama, pensando en todo lo que había pasado antes, en la risa de mi hermosa Sakura que aún esperaba mi retorno, yo no quería una vida así. Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás, desearía que no existieran estos poderes, que el mal desapareciera.

Pero las cosas no pueden ser así, y de alguna forma debo de comprenderlo y aceptar la cruda realidad. Aunque no todo ha sido negativo, mi control sobre los elementos es más fuerte de lo que yo había imaginado, ya no soy el mismo inútil que se enfrentó a Artelios, ahora soy un chico diferente, creo que he madurado un poco.

Y de nuevo regreso a lo que había pasado. La princesa ya sospechaba, es increíble. Pensé que ella era como mi Sakura: despistada; Resultó todo lo contrario. Y encima terminar todo en un par de minutos así como así, su compromiso, su cariño, todo. No sé si debería ir a hablar con ella, hacerla entrar en razón y que me saque a latigazos de su cuarto. No es tan mala idea, la verdad.

Ya no lo pensé más. Me dirigí hacia el cuarto de la princesa, apenas iba a tocar cuando oí que estaba llorando, pero alguien la acompañaba. Me quedé quieto, escuchando.

—No debería de ver actuado de esa manera, princesa –Era el idiota de Lord Artlen, espero que no lo arruine

— ¿Qué más podía hacer? Lord Artlen, no puedo confiar en alguien que me oculta algo tan importante, y más porque tiene que ver con él mismo

—Sé que la relación que mantiene con el príncipe es más amorosa que económica, pero debe de entender que lo hicimos por su bien

— ¿Y? ¿Hubiera esperado a que estuviera casada con el joven para decirme las cosas?

—No sea tan extremista, princesa, él no esperaría hasta ese momento

—Pero lo hubiera hecho, si eso salvaba a la humanidad, ¡él no vela por nadie!

—Princesa, por favor

— ¡Por favor nada! ¡¿A que carajos vino?! ¡¿A defenderlo?!

—Solo quiero hablar con usted –

Entré sin avisar, algo me dijo que la princesa no le guardaría tanto respeto como antes.

—Sea educado, joven Lee –me recriminó el Lord –Se llama a la puerta antes de entrar

—Puede retirarse, Lord Artlen –la princesa se levantó sin mirar a nadie, empuñando las manos –Debo de hablar con el joven Lee

El Lord suspiró fastidiado, se levantó y se fue del cuarto de la princesa. Cerré la puerta y ella se sentó de nuevo, escondiendo la cara entre sus rodillas. Yo me senté en el suelo, apoyándome en la puerta.

—Si quiere puede llorar princesa, eso limpia el corazón

¡Que carajo!

—Ya he llorado mucho por un día, joven Lee –susurró — ¿Qué desea hablar?

—No justifico las acciones del príncipe –dije sin tapujos, directo al grano –Y no creo que engañarle haya sido lo correcto, y no entiendo porque lo hizo, yo también me molesté

— ¿Ves?

—Si princesa, pero el problema es lo que viene tras esas acciones erróneas –continué –él está actuando bajo una supuesta idea de ayudar a salvar lo que ama, pero no pensó que fuera lo correcto, solo actuó y ese es un problema, porque perjudicó la relación que ya tenían

—Lo sé, pero pareció no importarle

—No es que no le importara, princesa –no quería justificar al príncipe, pero debía de hablar con toda la verdad –pero los hombres suelen esconder sus emociones y todo lo arreglan con las decisiones mas tontas

— ¿En serio?

—En serio, pero yo no le conozco del todo y no sé que sentimientos tiene hacia usted, así que lo que podría hacer es esperar

— ¿Esperar a que?

—Primero tranquilice sus pensamientos y piense en todo lo que ha pasado, dense un poco de tiempo antes de discutir de nuevo sobre lo que ha pasado, luego si las cosas se dan bien puede que vuelvan

—Lo dices como si fuera tan sencillo

—Ahora no lo piense, solo trate de calmarse, la ira no la llevará a ningún lado, y dañará el corazón tan lindo que posee

—Eres como un niño, pero tus palabras son sabias y llenas de emociones, aún sigues siendo un niño

—no se burle princesa, solo trato de ayudarle

—Lo sé, y te lo agradezco –se limpió las lágrimas y me sonrió –bueno, ahora vete que debes de descansar, mañana te toca un duro entrenamiento

—Gracias por echarme, princesa –dije con sarcasmo

Ella rió y yo solo me despedí y salí rumbo hacia mi habitación, esperando a que las cosas mejoraran para ellos, aunque la veo difícil.

Sunako y Pamelita acudieron temprano a verme en la mañana, para levantarme al entrenamiento con la princesa. Cuando llegué ella ya estaba lista, estirando sus músculos. Vi que tenía un poco hinchado los ojos, pero se veía mas calmada, tranquila ¿quizás?

—Buenos días joven Lee –sonrió como lo hace mi bella Sakura, la nostalgia me invadió en ese momento

—Buenos días princesa –saludé con respeto

—Dime Sakura por favor –dijo un poco molesta

—Sakura, buenos días –tartamudeé un poco al hablar, me tomó por sorpresa

—Muy bien, Sunako y Pamela –llamó la atención de las otras chicas, quienes asintieron con respeto a su llamado –ustedes me ayudarán al ejercicio –volvieron a asentir

Ellas se colocaron detrás de mí, en posición de combate, una que no había visto en mi vida. Sakura… digo, la princesa se colocó frente a mí, movió sus manos y sacó agua de la tierra, sosteniéndolo en el aire como si fuera un látigo. Como que ya me voy arrepintiendo.

—El agua es vida, el agua nos restaura y nos otorga lo necesario para nuestra existencia, y por ello puede conducir energía, como para matar a alguien –sonrió sádica

—Pero ¿Eso no te convierte en un elemental del rayo? –pregunté algo atemorizado

—No, la energía es un elemento único en el cuerpo de todos que se puede utilizar de esta manera, ahora bien, si recibiste el entrenamiento de Lord Artlen y del idiota, pues sabrás como defenderte ¿verdad?

Asentí ante su pregunta, realmente ella me asusta. Sakura, por favor ¡Espérame!

—Bien, solo quiero que utilices el agua, ellas dos te atacarán sin piedad, asi que confiamos en que puedas defenderte –

Su tono casi sonó a burla, era como si una persona sádica y caprichosa estuviera disfrutando de lo que iba a suceder. Sin avisar, las tres retrocedieron, dándome la señal de alerta.

— ¡Vientos de acero! ¡level 1! –exclamó Sunako moviendo sus manos como aspas

— ¡Britones de sur! ¡level 1! –exclamó Pamelita juntando sus manos en un solo chasquido

— ¡Látigo de agua! ¡level 1! –exclamó Sakura

Los vientos de acero de Sunako eran pedazos de metal que creó de la nada saliendo de sus manos hacia mí, los britones de sur de Pamelita eran meteoros encendidos en llamas, yo solo atiné a convocar un escudo de agua moviéndose. Alcé mis manos y comencé a girar el agua a velocidad, los pedazos de metal entraban y salían del agua, algunos me rasguñaban, otros pasaban de largo, los meteoros hicieron mella en mi escudo, sentí la presión del fuego y la lava comprimida vaporizando mi escudo, a tiempo que saltaba deshice mi escudo y caí varios metros atrás, a tiempo vi venir el látigo de la princesa, me moví para varios lados, ella me daba con suma precisión, botándome al suelo. No me rendí, me levanté y vi que ellas de nuevo comenzaban a preparar sus ataques.

—Elemental del metal, fuego y agua –susurré para mi mismo

Alcé mis manos, concentrando toda el agua del ambiente, comenzó a rodearme veloz, alcé mis manos y salieron varios tentáculos de agua que comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de mis pensamientos, bloquearon los ataques de las tres, pero eso me dejaba agotado, debía de estar muy concentrado. Ellas aún estaban calentando, lo sabía sería muy difícil vencerlas.

—Si piensas en la dificultad de la prueba, perderás –soltó la princesa elevando burbujas de agua

Yo solo sonreí cínico, de nuevo ellas atacaron como la primera vez, concentré mi poder, los tentáculos de agua se transformaron en estalactitas que comenzaron a flotar, cortando sus ataques. Tomé los meteoritos de fuego y los regresé hacia el castillo, destruyendo el techo. La princesa se levantó con su agua y me atacó con su cuerpo, yo deshice los tentáculos y comencé a pelear contra ella, bloqueábamos ambos con el agua, la transformábamos en hielo y nos heríamos mutuamente, parecía como si estuviéramos nivelados.

—¡Lluvia de plata! ¡level 3! –exclamó Sunako

—¡Ardientes llamas de mi alma! ¡level 0! –exclamó Pamelita

El cielo se oscureció bajo nosotros, comenzando una lluvia de finas agujas cayendo sobre la princesa y yo. A eso le agrego el fuego intenso con el cual nos rodeó Pamelita. Abracé a la princesa recibiendo las agujas, sentí como si algo se hubiera descontrolado dentro de mi, las agujas comenzaron a salir de mi cuerpo y las otras que caían quedaban flotando, me sentía fuera de este mundo, el fuego en un instante se apagó al levantar mi mano. Las agujas se derritieron, quedando en el suelo el metal. Solté a la princesa, agité mis manos y de un golpe, azoté a las dos al suelo. Veía a la princesa como a mi preciosa Sakura, no tenía noción de lo que pasaba, pero ella tomó mi rostro, viéndome preocupada. Mi respiración se tranquilizó y el agua que me rodeaba cayó, la princesa me sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo. Comencé a temblar, no entendía porque había perdido el control.

—Tranquilo, ya me temía algo así, tus sentimientos te traicionan –habló la princesa con preocupación

—¡No! ¡No es cierto! ¡Es solo que no me concentré bien! –exclamé frustrado

De la nada, una explosión detuvo las palabras de la princesa, Sunako y Pamelita corrieron hacia nosotros, sin ningún rasguño. Yo estaba sorprendido, pero ella desvió mi rostro para que la viera. Otra explosión se escuchó cerca.

—Escúchame, sé como te sientes, pero ahora te necesito concentrado, por lo visto nos alcanzó la guerra y si no luchamos pereceremos, y tú morirás sabiendo que a ella le tocará un destino aún peor –

— ¡No dejaré que nada le pase! –me levanté y fui seguido por ellas, directos hacia la explosión

Sé que no estoy bien, pero si debo dejar de lado mis frustraciones y mis deseos de la negación de la realidad, pues bien, lo haré. Pero lo haré por el bien de mi princesa y del mundo, no soportaría pensar siquiera en un destino cruel para ella, si puedo evitarlo y frenarlo, aunque mi vida se pierda, pues lo haré. Solo le pido al cielo que me de la oportunidad de vencer ese mal que la acecha para que ella viva feliz, solo eso deseo.

El verdadero mal está atacando, ya es hora de ponerse en marcha. Ya es hora de luchar.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Notas finales: Aquí hablo un poco de la religión católica en ese tiempo, por favor solo son datos inventados, aclarando para no interferir en ninguna ideología.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

La verdad se acerca, el verdadero mal que intenta apoderarse de todo por fin ha hecho presencia, y los problemas entre todos solo hace que se dividan, todo está de cabeza.

Hola a todos!

Disculpen la demora, pero no había podido escribir, y cuando ya tenia listo el capítulo, ni Syaoran ni yo teníamos dinero para el internet, si chicas, me quede sin internet, sin dinero, problemas en la U y una docena de problemas que mejor ni les cuento. Nos disculpamos por el atraso tan atroz que le hicimos a la historia.

Este cap es uno de los mas complicados que he escrito, tuve que torturar a Syaoran, bromas, tuve que ponerme en su carne para saber que podría pasar luego de tanto tiempo, y miren lo que le paso. No es que no quisiéramos escribir sobre esos ocho meses de tortura, pero el lo prefirió asi, son meses vacíos de entrenamiento, en los días que parecía todo sin sentido, hasta que vemos a un Syaoran abatido, y ¿quien no? Pero verán el porque de esto en el siguiente capítulo.

Syaoran: Muchas gracias mis preciosas damas por su gran apoyo en esta historia que a pesar de su atraso, seguimos con pie firme. En este momento, por causa que los padres de la autora no le dejan mucho tiempo para usar la computadora, pues solo agradeceremos, en el próximo capítulo por supuesto que les contestaré como ustedes mas les agrade. Gracias a: Pamelita—sakurosa, (Pamelita, se que nos has escrito y gracias por tu constancia, mira que nos has animado mucho, espero contestarte como se debe en el siguiente capítulo, besos), Nicole Li (aquí estamos ya, espero que te guste muñeca), ChannelForsk (genial, te damos la bienvenida a esta humilde historia), Insommnia (ya vimos los errores, esperamos haberlos mejorado en esta ocasión, gracias por tu ayuda :D), guardiana (gracias por leer la historia), Endri Li—Tsukiyomi (se que me pase con la princesa, pero mira como resulto todo, cuando me enojo no suelo ser sutil, pero contigo pídeme lo que quieras jeje, besos y gracias por leer esta historia), Cloudy Nights (bienvenida y espero que te agrade este capítulo, aun siendo un poco triste, besos preciosa), Sara Wells (ese misterio lo veras resuelto en el siguiente capítulo, jeje, besos y abrazos), Elfenixenlasllamas (sip, enamórate mas del fic, y de mi claro está, besos), Sissie131 (algo mas candente, en el siguiente capítulo te subiré la presión, preciosa jejeje besos).

Chiyo: muchas gracias por sus reviews y esperamos que este cap sea de su agrado, hemos cambiado un poco la forma de narrar, por lo mismo de las advertencias y consejos que hemos recibido, en fin, espero verles en el siguiente capítulo donde se dejará venir una serie de secretos revelados y una historia sin fin.

Hasta entonces, que la musa los acompañe. XD


	14. Chapter 14

Nota: A las ganadoras les agradezco su participación y espero que disfruten este último capítulo del arco del pasado del mal, dando paso al climax de la historia.

Disclaimer: Ni Sakura Card Captor ni 5 elementos me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados para hacer esta alocada historia. Todo se los debo a mis lectores.

"Elementalmente Problemático"

Capítulo XIV: "El Verdadero Enemigo"

Las explosiones, los gritos desconcertantes, las exclamaciones de batalla y otros que no pude identificar, se hicieron presentes en el ambiente. Y lo peor de todo no era eso, comenzaba a inundarse una sensación de muerte que comenzaba a molestarme. La princesa, Sunako y Pamelita me seguían hasta llegar a las puertas del castillo, subimos al muro principal y vimos lo que ocasionaban los ruidos.

Una horda de dragones escupe fuego con sus jinetes, avanzaban por todo el valle, dañando toda vivienda o ser humano a su alrededor. Apenas, las tropas del castillo y los guardias que estaban custodiando las entradas de los pueblos comenzaban a atacarlos. No soporté ver más, decidí saltar del muro, pero fui detenido por la princesa. Yo solo le vi furioso, desesperado.

—Escúchame, no ataques con esos sentimientos que te persiguen con intensidad –la princesa me hablaba sin tapujos –Si de verdad quieres cambiar tu futuro, intenta atacar con la intensidad de un solo deseo

—¿Un deseo? –miré al suelo contrariado –Como el volver a verla

—Uno mas intenso, uno que domine todos tus sentimientos por completo

Cerré mis ojos, pensativo. Pensaba en volver a verla, pero lo que realmente quería era estar a su lado, protegiéndola, amándola. Abrí mis ojos decidido, la princesa me sonrió. Pero no pudimos expresar ninguna otra frase ya que los dragones y sus jinetes habían llegado antes de lo que esperábamos.

—¡Anda! –exclamó la princesa

—Juntos princesa, no pienso dejarle a merced de nadie –solté decidido

Me tomó de la mano, juntos saltamos hacia la entrada del castillo. Cuando oímos, el príncipe ya estaba ordenando todos los batallones, soldados y hechiceros que estuvieran en disposición de pelear. Nosotros tendríamos que detener la mayor amenaza. Cuando sentimos, Lord Artlen se nos había unido, Pamelita y Sunako ya estaban por el lado norte del castillo, sacando a los niños, ancianos y mujeres. En cuestión de minutos, ya estaban actuando todos, era increíble.

—¡No me dejen sin diversión! ¡Niños! –exclamó el Lord divertido

No tuvimos tiempo de replicar nada. Las llamaradas de tres dragones nos acecharon por completo, pero alcé mi mano y la detuve. Se creó un escudo de fuego para convertirse en un dragón gigante de ese fuego y consumir a los tres dragones desde el interior, calcinándoles. Los jinetes no tuvieron tanta suerte, la princesa ya los había atravesado con lanzas de hielo. Lord Artlen corrió a proteger el lado sur, se acercaban una horda de ogros, por lo menos con su elemento no sobrevivirían.

—¿Cómo es que tiene tantos aliados? –dije mientras calcinaba a otros dos dragones

—No tengo esa respuesta, joven Lee –soltó la princesa mientras lanzaba cuchillas de hielo sin encantamiento

—¡pilares de tierra! ¡Level 3! –exclamé

El valle se vio rodeado de pilares de tierra que derribaron a todo ser volador, puse mis manos en el suelo para controlarlos mejor. Los pilares se movían para moler a golpes y dejar en el suelo a todos los dragones y atacantes. La princesa alzó sus manos, comenzó a cantar con silbidos, de repente se crearon nubarrones en el cielo, comenzando a llover.

—¡Protege a los aldeanos! –exclamó la princesa

Atiné a rodear a todos los que podía, apenas podía percibir la diferencia entre aliados y enemigos. A tiempo, la princesa movió sus manos en círculos, sonriendo maliciosa.

—¡lanzas del infierno! –exclamó

A tiempo, en lugar de ser un aguacero, se volvió una lluvia de lanzas que atravesó medio pueblo junto con el castillo, solo podía oír quejidos y gritos de dolor. Al terminar, las lanzas desaparecieron dejando caer a la princesa exhausta, yo solo atiné a desaparecer los pilares y respirar bocanadas de aire, había sido un ataque muy demandante con la energía.

Comencé a darme cuenta de la situación problemática en la que me encontraba. No sabría decirles si pasaron horas, o minutos apenas, solo nos defendíamos. La premura de poner a todos a salvo era lo que nos movía, pero lo lamentable es que desde nuestra posición apenas sabíamos que había pasado con los demás, estoy preocupado.

Cavilando en mis pensamientos, de repente me asaltó un dolor en el pecho, sentí agonizar. Caí de rodillas mientras un joven de cabellos negros largos, amarrados en una coleta, portaba una brillante armadura azabache, con una sonrisa socarrona, su rostro afilado y tosco. Caí de rodillas mientras el sujeto se acercó a mi con intensión de asesinarme con su espada larga. Cerré los ojos, esperando lo peor.

No sentí nada. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que la princesa me había protegido con su escudo de hielo eléctrico, lanzando al sujeto hacia atrás. Me tomó de los hombros y me levantó para luego lanzarla al suelo a tiempo que golpeaba al sujeto por el estómago, tomé su muñeca y se la quebré, haciendo que soltara la espada mientras exclamaba una maldición tras mi acción. Lo aventé al suelo mientras tomaba a la princesa de la mano y corríamos pueblo abajo, alejándonos lo más rápido que nos permitían nuestras piernas. Quedamos ocultos tras dos casas derrumbadas, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—No ha quedado nadie –soltó la princesa mientras intentaba guardar la calma

—¿A que se refiere? –pregunté vigilando mientras me sujetaba el pecho, el dolor arreciaba dentro de mi

—¿Acaso corres con los ojos cerrados? –Comentó molesta –Todos estaban muertos, pensé que los habías protegido

Caí en la cuenta de lo que me decía, dirigí mi mirada hacia otros puntos. Aliados, enemigos, inocentes, todos yacían de la peor forma posible, en un gran charco de sangre seca, o tierra seca. Quedé impactado y me regresé dentro de las partes derrumbadas donde ella descansaba. Me tapé la cara con las manos, no sabía que pensar. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? Tenía el recuerdo de haber sentido por lo menos a cuarenta personas vivas, pero casi no las percibía. No lo entendía.

—Pensé que estarían a salvo –soltó la princesa apesadumbrada –Lancé el ataque en toda su potencia, no creía que los fuera a matar

—Usted no los mató, princesa –solté hundiendo mi rostro entre mis piernas recogidas –Ya estaban muertas

La princesa soltó un sollozo de la impresión, tapándose la boca asustada. Lo poco que quedaba de vida en ese tiempo se había esfumado como la bruma. Los reinos habían sido aniquilados, pocos quedaban y dudo mucho que haya sobrevivido alguien. Poco a poco comienzo a perder la esperanza, no sabemos nada de lo que pasó en el castillo, luego un sujeto imponente casi me mata, de no ser por las acciones rápidas de la princesa no estaría contando esta historia.

Me levanté para tomar a la princesa y correr fuera del lugar, a tiempo una ráfaga de rayos oscuros destruyó nuestro escondite. La princesa se limpió las lágrimas que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había estado llorando. El sujeto barrió con todo el lugar con su oscuridad, esperen ¿Oscuridad?

—Me desagrada que mis presas escapen con tanta facilidad –masculló mientras se arreglaba la muñeca rota de un solo jalón y crujido de huesos

—¡¿Quién eres?! –grité enojado

—Soy Garbath, el señor de los Valtior –soltó con malicia –Es hora que te elimine y poder construir mi reino

—Es quien destruyó Europa, nuestros aliados murieron bajo los pies de los magos de Valtior, lo que había sido una santa congregación en defensa del bien –dijo la princesa seria

—Gracias por la presentación, mi Lady –soltó con burla Garbath –Ahora tu chico, ¡muere de una vez! ¡Tu existencia marca mi victoria!

—¡¿De que carajos habla?! –solté molesto

—La existencia del rantio no permite que sus poderes se completen, y con ello el poder de la creación y destrucción se mantiene al mínimo –soltó la princesa molesta

Mis preciosas damas, ahí se fundió mi cerebro. Ahora todo concordaba. El rantio existía para mantener el equilibrio de fuerzas, lo fusionaban con los humanos para mantenerlo oculto y poder otorgar una esperanza, y el humano se volvía el sello perfecto para quien poseyera el poder del mismo infierno. Pero si eso era cierto ¿Por qué el rantio se había dividido en dos? Mi hermosa Sakura poseía dos atributos, el de nacimiento que era agua y el otorgado por el rantio el viento, y yo poseía tres, nacimiento fuego y tierra y agua por parte del rantio.

—Sobran las explicaciones –dijo mientras alzaba su mano al cielo –Ya he terminado de exterminarles, aún cuando han acabado con mis seguidores

—¡Te detendremos! –soltó la princesa

Yo no dije nada, aún estaba un poco confundido. Pero si sus palabras eran ciertas, estábamos en un gran aprieto.

—No entiendo como es que el príncipe sobrevivió al rantio aún cuando no era el portador –soltó Garbath mientras su mano dibujaba un círculo en el aire –Pero hoy morirás

En el cielo se formó un gran círculo negro que se desmembraba en retazos de sombras que se juntaban para volverse manos. Ese idiota pensaba que yo era el príncipe, cosa que no me importa ya, si lo descubre o no, no hará diferencia. Y la verdad, los dos estábamos hechos polvo por la batalla anterior, no sé cuanto resistiremos.

Las manos de oscuridad comenzaron a atacarnos a velocidad, comenzamos a rodearle, pero más manos se volvían como cuchillas intentando perforarnos mientras él solo reía ante nuestros vanos intentos de atacarle. De nuevo, el dolor apareció e hizo que me distrajera, una mano golpeó violentamente mi hombro, lanzándome hacia atrás. Me levanté mientras me sostenía la herida sangrante. La princesa apenas podía esquivar y atacar las manos, comencé a asustarme.

Corrí de nuevo hacia las manos alzando una oleada de fuego que emergió de mis manos hacia el sujeto, recordando las palabras de Zerk, la energía positiva para encarar un ataque de oscuridad. Oscuridad. Porque esa palabra no dejaba de rondarme la mente.

—¡Incinertion fermorosa! ¡Level A! –exclamé

Lancé mis manos hacia el frente a tiempo que una gran oleada de fuego incandescente rodeó al sujeto con su círculo oscuro, desintegrándolo. Pero el emergió entre las llamas y me pateó en el acto, apenas escupí sangre para recibir otro golpe en el rostro, cayendo al suelo. Alzó su espada del cinto y la lanzó contra mí, pero una oleada de tierra la desvió veloz, una ola de agua me hizo retroceder rápidamente. La princesa ya estaba conmigo.

—¡Muere! –exclamó Garbath iracundo —¡No puedes arruinarme los planes de nuevo!

De todo su cuerpo comenzó a emerger velozmente su atributo, sus manos se volvieron garras, parecía un mounstro gigante rodeado de nubes negras. La princesa se colocó frente a mí, alzó sus manos y cambió su posición a una defensiva, posicionando bien los pies en el suelo. A tiempo de la embestida del mounstro, convocó una gran ola que detuvo el ataque, pero no lo refrenó, simplemente lo detuvo ahí.

—¡Si no logras ordenar tus deseos el rantio no reaccionará ante ti! –exclamó la princesa mientras la presión en su escudo aumentaba –esto es lo último que podré enseñarte, yo ya estoy al límite, tú eres mi única esperanza

No lograba ordenar mis pensamientos, y las palabras de la princesa me sonaron a una despedida cruel. No había podido reaccionar, deseaba regresar con Sakura, pero ¡¿Eso no era suficiente para el rantio?! Estaba frustrado y cualquier ataque que lanzáramos, simplemente no parecía afectarle. Oí el rugido de la bestia, la princesa comenzó a hundirse en el suelo, la presión del escudo comenzaba a fatigarla.

Me levanté a trompicones, mientras trataba de ignorar el dolor. No entendía que pasaba con mi cuerpo, ni porque mis emociones no podían hacer emerger nada para detener al causante de la destrucción y por encima de todo, éramos los únicos sobrevivientes.

Apenas pensaba en esto cuando vi como el agua cedía ante el enemigo y la princesa era golpeada mortalmente por la bestia, lanzándola varios metros atrás, cayendo como si fuese una piedra. No hubo movimiento, no se levantó. Nada.

Fragmentos en mi mente comenzaron a inundarme, tanto de mi hermosa Sakura como de la princesa, vivencia, risas, enojos, lágrimas. Todo. Grité al verlas yacer ante mis pies, en un charco de sangre, inmóviles, sin vida. Ellas no estaban muertas, ella no estaba muerta. Vi que un charco de sangre comenzó a rodearle. La bestia comenzó a reír maquiavélicamente.

Mi Sakura estaba muerta.

Ese pensamiento me inundó de ira y rabia. Grité desesperado, ahogado en una tristeza infinita. Un vacío que comenzó a comerme a velocidad.

Sakura está muerta.

Solo eso pensaba. Nació en mi la venganza, todo lo que había pasado en ese lugar para que todo acabara así, no había hecho nada. No deseaba que esto pasara, pero pasó, y eso es lo que carcomía mi corazón. Mi cuerpo se inundó de energía rojiza, solo deseaba hacerlo pedazos, y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

La bestia se acercó a mi veloz, pero lo detuve con una sola mano, incinerándolo con mi fuego. Esta gimió de dolor, pero luego saltó para salirse de ese infierno y atacarme desde el cielo, lanzando golpes de oscuridad que esquivé con facilidad.

Muerta.

—¡No es cierto! –grité mientras lo enterraba en el suelo de una sola patada tras impulsarme con mi fuego

La bestia rugió adolorida, comencé a convocar golems de tierra que se lanzaron al ataque. Comenzaron a desmembrarlo hasta quedar solo él. Yo me acerqué sintiéndome psicópata, tomé agua y fuego y los lancé contra él sin piedad, solo podía oír sus gritos. Y eso no era suficiente. Los ataques lo dejaron incrustrado en el suelo, calcinado, pero increíblemente vivo.

—¡No voy a dejar que vivas más! –grité

Metí mi mano en su pecho, comenzando a destrozarlo. Saqué la piedra de la creación y destrucción, destruyéndola con mi poder. Le arranqué el corazón mientras veía como yacía sin vida en ese lugar. Todo había acabado. Corrí hacia la princesa, pero sentía que ella era mi Sakura, la que me había defendido hasta su último aliento. La tomé entre mis brazos, mi poder se apagó. Solo atiné a abrazarla, no sentía su pulso. Comencé a llorar en silencio. No podía ser que no hubiera logrado salvarla, no había logrado salvar a nadie.

¿Cuál es tu deseo?

Levanté la vista hacia una pequeña niña que había aparecido en el lugar, traía unas hermosas alas, y brillaba tenuemente. Rubia. Esperó mi respuesta.

—Que ellos vivan, y que el mal que se erradicó, no vuelva de nuevo a perturbar su paz –solté serio

—Ahora, dame tu mano, juntos haremos eso realidad –sonrió la niña

Le creí. Tomó mi mano y una luz nos invadió a ambos. Sentía un cosquilleo interno, tibio y tranquilo. Me sumergí en ese sentimiento.

"Descansa, haz hecho un buen trabajo, joven Lee"

Sonreí. Simplemente sonreí. Dejé que ese sentimiento me embargara.

De repente, sentí que alguien me llamaba. Abrí mis ojos pesadamente. Vi que estaba en brazos de Sakura, pensé que era un sueño. Me acomodó en su hombro, susurrándome cosas que no entendía. Cuando logré enfocar mi vista, vi que era la princesa. Y varias personas que me rodeaban. Aún estábamos en el mismo lugar en donde se dio la batalla. Me senté con su ayuda, viendo que estaban vivos. No cabía en sí de la alegría. El príncipe se me acercó.

—Lo has logrado, muchacho –soltó inclinándose ante mi –Gracias

Cuando vi, todos (exceptuando a la princesa) estaban de rodillas, en señal de agradecimiento. Yo enrojecí apenado. La princesa solo rió al verme. Me ayudó de nuevo a ponerme de pie y todos se levantaron. Ella me sostuvo mientras me sostenía la cabeza, estaba mareado. El príncipe me vio preocupado.

—Debes descansar, ha sido algo muy difícil

—No, yo solo quiero regresar ya –solté desesperado

—¿Estas seguro? –preguntó la princesa

—Muy seguro, aún debo proteger mi presente, creo

—Que la buena ventura venga a ti –soltó el príncipe

—Espera, por cierto –me dirigí hacia la princesa –No lo dejes, es un idiota pero estoy seguro que sabrá amarte

—Ya hemos hecho las paces, joven Lee –rió la princesa arreglando mi cabello –Vete en paz, amigo mio

El príncipe pidió espacio, luego sopló sobre su mano. Al instante, frente a él, se creó un portal hecho de luces. Me acerqué al portal. Les agradecí a todos con la mano, vi a Pamelita y a Sunako quienes se despedían de mi con alegría, yo solo sonreí y crucé el portal. Al instante fui transportado en un laberinto de luces, hasta caer en una calle solitaria, era de noche. Todo transcurrió en segundos.

Me levanté pero palpé el suelo, intentando saber si no era un sueño. Comencé a caminar ya que no reconocía el lugar, y debía de ir a casa. Cuando crucé hacia la izquierda, vi que mi hermosa Sakura casi que corría hacia mí. Yo solo la atrapé entre mis brazos, cayendo al suelo por la fuerza del abrazo. Ella lloraba.

—He vuelto a casa, mi Sakura

Al soltar la frase, la besé. No lo pensé. Solo la besé deseoso de estar con ella, diciéndole a mi vida que era real, y que no era un sueño. Besé a mi damicela con todo el amor que pude expresar en ese momento.

Estoy en casa, con mi amada.

.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Muajajajajaja

Que tal? Pues yo aquí actualizando ya que en el capitulo anterior no recibi los reviews de siempre, Syaoran y yo nos quedamos pensando que tal vez fue porque nos tardamos mucho o porque no les gusto como iba la historia. Pero bueno, esperaremos a que hayan lectores, sino quien sabe. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, esperamos verlos en el siguiente con mas cosas que resolver, ya verán lo que pasara. Por ahora, dejamos a un Syaoran en brazos de su amada. Esperemos que Sakura le corresponda.

Ya ne


	15. Chapter 15

Nota: Arco final de esta historia. Arco "Presente", así que aun no ha terminado.

Disclaimer: Ni Sakura Card Captor ni 5 elementos me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados para hacer esta alocada historia. Todo se los debo a mis lectores.

* * *

"Elementalmente Problemático"

Capítulo XV: "Regreso a Casa"

No entiendo el porqué. Me encontraba sentado en una mesa de madera, en medio de un enorme jardín el cual no recordaba haber pisado. Frente a mí, había postres y un té humeante, atractivo a mis ojos. Pero me percaté de una hermosa dama que caminaba hacia la mesa, con su vestido blanco estilo griego, ondeando con un viento falso. Tomó la silla y se sentó, sonriéndome.

—Princesa Sakura –solté sorprendido —¿Por qué está?

—Estoy aquí porque necesitaba hablar contigo –me interrumpió

—Entonces… ¿No regresé al presente? –solté asustado

—Claro que regresó, joven Lee –rió ante mi estupidez –simplemente esto es un sueño

—Pero ¿Cómo se contacto conmigo? ¿Por qué sueño con su persona?

—Debía de contactarle, debemos de hablar

Me vio seria, no entendía que era lo que platicaríamos. Se suponía que todo había quedado en paz, y ni siquiera recuerdo completamente lo que pasó. ¿Y cómo rayos puede contactarme desde el pasado?

—Recuerde que en este tiempo yo ya no existo, o por lo menos no de una forma física –comentó queriéndome dar una respuesta concreta

—ya veo –tartamudee

—Te habías ido tan rápido que no tuve oportunidad de comentarte algunas cosas –tomó un poco de té –Quiero que pongas en orden todo lo que ha pasado, para que puedas avanzar hacia el final

—¿Hacia el final? ¿de qué habla?

—El viaje hacia el pasado no solo era para salvarnos, sino para entrenarte para tu tiempo, el presente –sopló el té ya que estaba caliente –De alguna forma, te estábamos preparando para el desafío final

—Eso lo tengo presente, creo –dije mientras me acomodaba en la silla

—Pero algo importante, lograste dominar tu parte del rantio, y lo mantuviste estable –comentó un poco dudosa –ahora queda que la parte arcoíris se acople a tu "oscuridad"

Recordaba esa parte, era como la luz y la oscuridad, al unirse podrían darnos la solución al problema mayor… pero esperen ¿A quién debo enfrentar? Cosa que le pregunté a la princesa.

—¿No te has enfrentado a él? –preguntó

—Solo a su caballero, Artelios

Su rostro expresó alivio, no entiendo porque. Solo me vio intentando formular sus palabras.

—Es nuestro mejor caballero, confiaría mi alma en sus manos

Solo le vi como si me acabara de contar la peor historia de su vida. Ella rió, pero luego la seriedad llegó a su rostro instantáneamente, como si hubiera recordado algo.

—Por cierto, no vuelvas a usar el poder del rantio para revivir a una persona –antes de que preguntara el por qué, ella se me adelantó –Porque eso te destruye, si lo haces en el presente, te quitará fuerza vital y con ello te restará años de vida

—entonces ¿En el pasado no pague ese precio?

—No, por las circunstancias que implican el viaje en el tiempo, el rantio no cobró factura de tu deseo, pero no lo hagas o te destruirás

—Entiendo –suspiré, siempre me traen malas noticias

—Es hora de que despiertes, por ahora mantente alerta, la paz que ahora disfrutan puede cambiar de un momento a otro

No logré despedirme de ella, todo se oscureció para dar paso a mi conciencia. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, me encontraba en un bosque, a los pies de un frondoso árbol. Tenía frío y calor a la vez. Comencé a toser cuando intenté ponerme de pie, al final terminé sentándome. No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, según recordaba, había caído en una de las calles de la ciudad, y encima…

Había besado a mi dulce princesa.

El calor subió a mi rostro, dudé. Entonces ¿Eso no había pasado en realidad? Ya no le di más tiempo para que se quejara mi cuerpo, me levanté. Comencé a andar, por suerte al poco tiempo encontré un pequeño sendero marcado, así que espero que me saque a un lugar accesible. Recordaba la advertencia de la princesa, luego el beso, con el sabor dulce de los labios de mi linda Sakura… que cruel es mi mente, jugando con los sentimientos de mi corazón. Me distraje lo suficiente para no sentir el tiempo de la caminata, entre tanto me sacudía los pantalones y la camisa por inercia, y me di cuenta que portaba aún la ropa medieval de la batalla, que consistía en pantalón café, camisa de tela de manta blanca (manchada con sangre y tierra), y botas cafés. Mi cabello estaba un poco más largo de lo normal, por suerte aún no puedo hacerme una cola, eso sí sería el colmo.

Al llegar al final del sendero, me encontré con una carretera. La señalización me indicaba que estaba en los límites de la ciudad, así que con paso firme, seguí caminando. El clima me indicaba que era de mañana, así que el sol no era muy fuerte, y al parecer era primavera. El tráfico no era muy fluido, así que no me preocupaba caminar.

De repente, se cruzó un carro azul frente a mí, me sorprendió. Alcé mis manos listo para cualquier cosa que sucediera. Bajaron del automóvil dos de mis hermanas, Aoiza y Karin, quienes corrieron a abrazarme efusivamente. Casi me ahorcan. Pero no les culpo, supongo que desaparecí bastante tiempo… Espera ¿Cuánto ha sido?

—¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡No sabíamos nada de ti y tú desapareciste de la nada! –exclamó Aoiza llorando —¡Dime porque te fuiste!

Yo no sabía que responderles, bueno si, pero no era tan sencillo de explicar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo desaparecí? –pregunté, era mi prioridad por el momento

—¿ni tienes noción de cuánto tiempo? –Soltó Karin riñéndome –Desapareciste cuatro años Syaoran, ¡Cuatro años!

Palidecí. ¡¿Cómo era posible que el idiota del príncipe me hubiera mandado cuatro años después?! Mis hermanas me sacudieron por los hombros para despabilarme. Me pegué en la frente y grité molesto.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Hijo de….! –Aoiza me tapó la boca, alzando la ceja

—Vamos a casa, ahí hablaremos –dijo Karin llamando a su celular

En todo el camino no hablamos, yo no salía de mi estupor. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera tal desfase? Se supone que no iba a ser tanto tiempo, apenas unos meses. Ya me lo había explicado, que no tenía un control completo del tiempo, ahora no podía hacer nada. ¿Qué habrá pasado en tanto tiempo? Pasé la mano por el cabello, intentando no preocuparme o frustrarme en este caso. Recordé a mi preciosa dama, ella ahora tendría diecinueve años, apenas tengo dieciseís, y ¿Que habrá pasado con la amenaza que teníamos que vencer? Todas esas interrogantes y sin respuesta por ahora.

—Ya llegamos –habló Aoiza

Vi que ya no era la misma casa, estaba en otra zona. Era una de dos niveles, tenía un techo triangular, un jardín al frente con dos árboles de manzana y naranjas, y a un lado, el parqueo. Bajamos, caminé y no evité preguntar por la casa.

—Fue destruida luego de que desapareciste, en la lluvia de meteoritos –comentó Karin haciendo memoria –perdimos todo en ese entonces, por suerte no había nadie en casa

—Sarin.. ¿Está con ustedes? –pregunté

—Ella se casó el año pasado, con el hermano de Sakura, Touya –rió Aoiza al ver mi cara estupefacta

¡Este debe de ser un universo alternativo maligno! ¡¿Cómo pasó tanto en tan poco tiempo?!

—Entremos, debemos de hablar –dijo Karin volviendo a llamar

—¿A quién llamas tanto? –indiscutiblemente, llamaba demasiado

—A mi trabajo, faltaré hoy –cortó su conversación conmigo para terminar la llamada

Al entrar, pasamos directamente a la sala. Nos sentamos y esperaron a que explicara. Suspiré.

—No me van a creer, pero he viajado en el tiempo –directo, sin tanto tapujo

Les comenté de los ocho meses que pasé en la edad media, como había llegado con la magia del príncipe, el entrenamiento, en fin, todo lo que pasé en ese lugar. Ellas me vieron serias, pero luego soltaron las risotadas que en mi vida nunca había escuchado. Como pensé, ellas lo tomaron como una vil broma. Me crucé de brazos, esperando que callaran.

—No mientas, de seguro estabas molesto con algo y….

—No estoy mintiendo, nee chan –me levanté molesto –¡Viaje en el tiempo! Encima no he cambiado, sigo teniendo dieciséis años

—Calma hermano –habló Aoiza seria –Ve a lavarte y descansa un poco, luego nos cuentas la verdad

—¡Pero!

—Syaoran Lee, ve ahora

Eso sí que es molesto. No puedo creer que no me crean. Bueno, eso había supuesto desde el principio, iba refunfuñando, pero me di cuenta que no conocía la casa. Así que regresé a la sala y Karin me enseñó el lugar. Luego dejó un poco de ropa (básicamente una playera y un pantalón de mezclilla azul) y me bañé. Ya extrañaba la regadera, y lo caliente del agua. Tenía una tina, así que la llene luego de lavarme. Me sumergí hasta el cuello. Quería gritar molesto, quería golpear al primer idiota que se me acercara, no lo sé. Al final, solo quería despertar. Sentía que estaba soñando, pero no era el caso. No estaba dormido, todo era real, y eso era lo que me tenía mal.

Salí de la bañera, me cambié y salí de casa, tenía que saber de mi princesa y mis amigos, la desesperación iba ganando terreno en mi cuerpo. Apenas cruzaba el patio cuando vi a Sakura, junto a Eriol y Tomoyo. Quedé estupefacto.

Realmente cambiaron, aunque Eriol no mucho. Bromeo. Tomoyo ya no llevaba la cinta negra en sus ojos, ahora traía unos lentes oscuros, que le daban un matiz algo oscuro, además de que su cabello era más largo y lo cargaba atado en una coleta alta. Aún poseía ese fleco característico suyo. Su ropa era un vestido negro con vuelos blancos en las orillas de falda y mangas. Botas medianas y medias negras. Eriol había crecido, estaba mas alto y llevaba una coleta corta amarrada con una cinta, que caía sobre su hombro, siempre dejándose cabello corto como le recuerdo, llevaba ropas azules con blanco, como un cazador. Pero me impresionó mi Sakura, llevaba su cabello un poco mas largo, a la mitad de la espalda. Llevaba una cinta rosa en su cabello, sus ropas consistían en una falda azul hasta las rodillas, amplia. Botas cafés y una blusa blanca de cuello formal, sin mangas. En su espalda portaba una espada de empuñadura plateada. Los tres se me quedaron viendo, sorprendidos. En eso, Zerk apareció. Tenía mi edad. Su cabello había crecido y lo cargaba alborotado, casi como si estuviera electrizado. Su ropa no había cambiado mucho, aunque le había agregado un toque de roquero. Era camisa amarilla y pantalón negro con cadenas, llevaba un collar en el cuello de metal. En sus muñecas, llevaba unas pulseras de metal con inscripciones antiguas, muy parecidas a las griegas.

Realmente me sentía un niño a la par de ellos, Zerk fue el primero que corrió hacia mi, alejando la atmósfera pesada que había en ese momento. Me abrazó y me sacudió la mano muy feliz.

—¡Eres tu amigo! ¡Miren es Syaoran! ¡Realmente es él! –exclamó Zerk con alegría

Estoy impactado y triste, esa escena debió haberla hecho mi princesa. Eso fue cruel, destino, futuro lo que seas. En fin, ya no espero nada. Mejor reiré.

Vi que Sakura no se atrevía a moverse de su lugar, encima había ocultado sus ojos tras su cabellos. Suspiré. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, que asco, me estoy volviendo demasiado cursi. Ella no respondió así que me separé, pero ella me agarró y me dio un puñetazo en el rostro. Solo le vi sorprendido, de nuevo. Las sorpresas están a la orden del día.

—¡¿Por qué desapareciste tanto tiempo?! ¡Maldita sea contigo, Syaoran Lee! –exclamó furiosa, mientras lloraba

—¿Acaso no recuerdas como desaparecí? –pregunté serio

—¡Eso debió ser una ilusión o algo! –intentó persuadirse a sí misma

—No lo fue, yo viaje al pasado por ocho meses, y al regresar, me encuentro ahora que han pasado cuatro años desde que viaje. Acaso ¿no ves que ni siquiera he crecido?

—No lo puedo creer –habló Tomoyo quitándose los lentes –Aún tienes dieciséis años, joven lee

—¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Eriol

—Su aura se ha fortalecido, su madurez llegó, pero su cuerpo es del mismo tamaño y esencia, no ha cambiado nada –hasta ahora veo los ojos de Tomoyo, increíble

—Amigo, tienes mucho que contarnos –rió Eriol –Aunque personalmente, no te creo –bromeó

—Idiota –susurré

—Oigan chicos, miren –señaló Zerk al cielo

Una nube de flechas de hielo y fuego se acercaban hacia nosotros. Zerk convocó un gran escudo de hielo que rodeó por completo la casa. Comenzaron a escucharse los golpes de las flechas con ferocidad, comenzando a resquebrajarlo. Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo se prepararon. No quise quedarme atrás.

—¡Surcos del cielo! ¡level 1! –exclamó Eriol alzando sus manos

—¡Maremoto infernal! –exclamó Sakura

—¡cúspide de las lidias! –exclamó Tomoyo

Los ataques salieron de sus dueños a tiempo que caían pedazos incesantes de hielo sobre nosotros. Alcé mis manos y frené la caída del hielo, como era una parte del atributo agua, podía controlarlo. Los ataques combinados esfumaron las flechas por completo. Deshice el hielo y lo evaporé en segundos. No quedó rastro de nada. Ellos me vieron sorprendidos.

—¿Qué? –solté

—Veo que tu viaje ha sido de beneficio, joven Lee –bajó hacia nosotros Artelios, quien nos miraba con una sonrisa divertida

—Otra vez ¿Qué quieres escoria? –solté molesto

Cuando vi, todos me miraban molestos. Ok… ¿Qué me falta de enterarme?

—Él nos ha ayudado desde hace tiempo, no tienes porque tratarle así –dijo Tomoyo

Me pegué en la cara con la palma de la mano, pegué un grito molesto. Ok, estoy gritando, me sorprendieron con todo y encima no logro encontrarle forma a nada. Mis hermosas damas, me he vuelto loco. Definitivamente. Me vieron como si acabara de salir de un psiquiátrico.

—¿Acaso no le informó el príncipe las razones del porque estoy en el futuro? –preguntó Artelios curioso

—Si lo hizo, pero no me fio aún –le vi molesto –En todo caso ¿Cómo supo que había viajado al pasado?

—Yo ayudé para que viajara, lo necesitaba para que se adaptara al rantio –rió suave, parecía que medía sus palabras –y me he quedado para ayudarles, como me lo pidió la princesa

Por el momento, lo dejaré en duda. No confío en él.

—En todo caso ¿Por qué desapareciste tanto tiempo? –habló Eriol, mi preciosa Sakura no emitió ninguna palabra ni interés en mi persona –Si solo fueron ocho meses ¿Por qué aparecer cuatro años después?

Le mire molesto ¿Por qué vuelve a preguntar eso?. Realmente me están atormentando. Ya quisiera yo que solo hubieran sido los ocho meses, pero bueno. Por el momento toca enfrentarme a lo que sea, o más bien a este futuro incierto.

—El príncipe me había advertido que no tenía un control completo sobre su poder de viaje en el tiempo

—El tiempo nadie lo puede controlar, debe de haber una razón para tal desfase –comentó Tomoyo

—Con o sin razones, me acaban de destrozar la existencia –me crucé de brazos, si parecía un crío, es cierto –En todo caso ¿Qué ha pasado en estos años?

Sakura me vio molesta, los demás dieron un paso atrás, luego corrieron dentro de la casa como si hubieran visto al mismísimo demonio. ¡¿Qué les pasa?! Cuando vi, mi princesa me lanzó una esfera de agua, salté hacia atrás por instinto. Le grité exaltado del porque me atacaba. Pero no me respondió, alzó su mano y una lluvia de hielo en forma de dagas azotó el patio, alcé mis manos a tiempo que una gran capa de tierra me protegía.

—¡¿Tanto odias que haya aparecido?!

El silencio se hizo presente, deshice el escudo y ella apareció frente a mí, golpeándome con sus puños, dolían, pero no eran fuertes. La sujeté y ella comenzó a forcejear, estaba extraña.

—Pensé que habías muerto –soltó de repente, sorprendiéndome –Pensé que yo había sido la causante

— ¿Cómo tú la causante? Si….

—Vi como desaparecías entre mis brazos, como si te hubieran borrado, luego apareces como si nada hubiera pasado, y tu apariencia ¡Rayos! Es como ver a un fantasma

Eso era entonces. Solo la abracé mientras ella lloraba. No sabía que le había causado tanto sufrimiento. Supongo que no todos ven como es realmente viajar en el tiempo. Un momento después, correspondió a mi abrazo, mientras escondía su rostro en mi hombro. Casi tiene mi altura, así que naturaleza ¡Gracias por ser alto!

—Perdona, no imaginaba por lo que habías pasado –comenté, acariciándole el cabello suavemente

—Sí que has cambiado –rió Sakura viéndome

—No lo suficiente, aún sigo siendo un crío –era cierto, pero hay que aligerar el ambiente

—Parece que fueras más cordial, más sincero y noble

Está bien. ¡Está bien! Mejor di que era un malnacido mujeriego en mis viejos tiempos, bueno no tanto, ya estoy empezando a hablar como anciano ejeje.

—Espero que no tengas problemas para adaptarte a este tiempo –comentó –si quieres, puedo informarte de todo –su rostro se cubrió de un lindo sonrojo

Soy yo o mi princesa es menos agresiva. ¿Es menos agresiva? Ni yo me lo puedo creer, y encima se ruboriza como toda una dama, no es que no lo fuera, pero es más natural ver eso en todas ustedes, mis preciosas flores. Le agradecí mientras sonreía como idiota, ya saben que muero por mi preciosa princesa. Apenas cavilaba mis pensamientos cuando me tomó de la mano y me llevó dentro con todos, quienes bebían té con galletas ¡Ni que fuéramos británicos!

—¿Te sirvo té? –preguntó Sakura mirándome atentamente

Asentí mientras tartamudeaba que sí, me senté mientras ella iba a la cocina junto con mis hermanas, los demás me vieron intrigados o curiosos, no sé distinguir sus emociones realmente. Arquee una ceja, esperando sus inquisitivas respuestas. Tomoyo se limitó a sonreír, Eriol se sentó a la par mía, y Artelios simplemente ignoró todo. Me limité a ver la mesa, como si tuviera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—Ella ha cambiado –comenté, Eriol se exaltó un poco –de hecho todos, supongo que así debe de ser

—Los tiempos nos han cambiado, amigo –comentó muy tranquilo –pero deberás escuchar nuestros cuatro años para entenderlo

— ¿Qué tanto pasó?

A tiempo, Zerk se sentó frente a nosotros, comiendo galletas felizmente.

—Mucho, mira que ahora somos de la misma edad –rió Zerk –Hasta te puedo decir que te puedo ganar con los ojos cerrados –le ignoré

—Aquí está tu té, Syaoran –Sakura había aparecido con las demás, dándome mi té, ella tomó el suyo y se sentó a mi lado, todos se miraron expectantes, realmente comienzan a molestarme

—Estos años han sido de tragedias –comentó Aoiza –Un mes después que desapareciste, la tierra fue azotada por una lluvia de meteoritos que dejó inhabitables algunas regiones del mundo, trayendo caos

—Y el problema no radica ahí –comentó mi princesa –un ser oscuro, salido de las mismas entrañas del inframundo, hizo acto de presencia en ese caos, comenzando a consumir a todo aquel que lo retara.

—Cuando pensamos que todo estaba perdido, hubo una luz que envolvió a ese ser y lo hizo desaparecer –siguió Eriol tras el silencio de Sakura –Y el daño que hizo ese ser, fue borrado, restaurando algunas cosas, aunque la tierra siguió con problemas

— ¿Borrado? –Me detuve a pensar un momento —¿Acaso no fue…?

Me levanté sorprendido, caminando hacia la ventana. Vi que todo parecía normal, pero ¿Qué era lo que quería comprobar?

— ¿A qué te refieres Syaoran? –preguntó mi princesa

—Demasiada coincidencia –comenté –La única explicación que encuentro es…

De repente, me asaltaron a la mente las imágenes que había tenido de los cuerpos inertes de las dos Sakuras, cuando peleaba en el pasado. Ahí las piezas encajaban, las peleas habían transcurrido en un solo momento, o por lo menos lo veía así. El hilo del tiempo se había unido en ese momento, si yo no hubiera ganado… ¿Acaso ellas dos hubieran perecido?

—Casi mueres ¿Verdad Sakura?

La vi a los ojos, ella se sorprendió. Giró su cabeza hacia un lado, evadiéndome por completo.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? –Preguntó Eriol –Se supone que…

—Ustedes pelearon con el mismo mounstro con el que me enfrenté en el pasado –voltee hacia la ventana, dándoles la espalda –tuve una visión de Sakura donde ella estaba muerta

—Casi muerta, realmente el mounstro no era rival para nosotros –comentó Tomoyo con tristeza

—Me alegro que todo terminara bien –comenté –Luego de esa pelea ¿Pasó algo más?

—Pasó un año sin problemas –habló Sakura –Pero luego, se presentó un joven de ropas oscuras, diciendo que controlaría la vida y la muerte de todos los seres de la Tierra, y con lo que habíamos luchado era apenas una probada de su poder

— ¿Él controlaba a ese mounstro oscuro? –me di la vuelta para encararlos –Entonces…

—Aun tenemos una guerra por ganar

—Pero no solo es ese el problema –comentó Artelios –Él busca el rantio, y lo quiere unir para obtener el poder que tanto desea

Apenas sentía que me había librado de una pesadilla, para luego enterarme que apenas es la punta del iceberg. Si fue difícil vencer a ese ser, esto será complicado. Necesito pensar, ver cómo puedo proteger a mi princesa y a la vez destruirlo. Creo que estarán confusas, yo lo estoy, pero comienzo a entender del porque aparecí cuatro años después, o por lo menos eso intento.

Todo saldrá bien, como lo dice mi Sakura. Todo saldrá bien.

* * *

**Hola a todos.**

Syaoran ha regresado hacia el presente, pero no es su tiempo. Cuatro años después de su desaparición se encuentra con sus amigos casi adultos, con un futuro incierto. El beso al final solo lo soñó, realmente deseaba expresar sus sentimientos, lástima que solo fue un sueño. Los cambios apenas se han dado en su alrededor, y su princesa, Sakura, es quien más le desconcierta. Aún le espera enfrentar un mal mayor al que se enfrentó en la edad media, esperemos que todo salga bien a este grupo de amigos elementales. ¿Qué final les deparará?

Me alegra poder continuar de nuevo esta historia, así que discúlpennos por la tardanza. Estoy en la universidad, pero me he metido demasiado y no tenia inspiración para continuarla adecuadamente, repetí el capítulo tres veces, hasta que dio este resultado. Puse la explicación arriba por si hay cosas que aun no se entienden del todo, ya que en esencia: Syaoran no logró regresar a su presente, sino que fue cuatro años en el futuro, un porqué que tendrá que esperar al siguiente capítulo.

Me llegaron reviews sobre que había escrito el final, que no podía terminar así. Etc. Pues esta historia aun no termina, pero el problema surgió cuando no le quité la información de que la historia está dividida en arcos o temporadas, si lo quieren ver así. Así que aun no termina, pero entramos ahora al clímax, donde veremos por fin al jefe final, y algunas cosas más. Así que, por favor no se molesten por el capitulo anterior, por la forma en que lo terminé. No es el final, aun no, por el momento.

Les agradezco por sus reviews, por el momento Syaoran no les podrá contestar, ya que me está ayudando a estudiar para los exámenes de estas semanas, créanme no he podido dormir y encima la inspiración me atacó con violencia, así que gracias a los exámenes tienen actualización ejejejeje XDDD

Syaoran: Mis hermosas damas, les deseo una feliz semana, que la disfruten y que todo brille en su camino. Besos.

Así que me despido deseándoles lo mejor, espero que el siguiente capítulo salga rápido, así podrán disfrutar de esta historia. Gracias a todos por leernos, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Ya ne


End file.
